Check My Heart, It's Racing
by ashleigh-rose
Summary: Bella has always had a problem with the sexy doctor she works with. When they aren't busy working, they're busy fighting with each other. But does the teasing and banter mean something else? Especially when they are forced to get close? ExB. Canon couples
1. Frustration and Anger

**Here's the deal people.** I have decided to write yet another story and Rose has agreed to beta for me. I got this idea from House- doctor show for those who don't know- and from a certain couple's relationship from the show. I've had this idea for quite a while and I wasn't sure how to put it into a story but I finally came up with something. I don't know if it'll work but that's your job to tell me if it's good.

**Also: **This is not a house story. I know you got that from it being in the Twilight section but just in case. I don't have _any_ of the characters from House, just the plot-line kind of. I have Twilight characters that _represent _House characters but yeah. You get the picture. And if not, I'll draw a bigger one. :D

Rated M for swearing and later chapters. :D This is an **all-human **fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight unfortunately and I don't own House or any references to it. I do, however, own my plot kind of. Confusing and sad, I know. :D

**Frustration and Anger**

I sighed as I threw yet another paper for a lawsuit on my desk. How many could one person possibly get in one month? This was the fourth one so far and I was getting tired of having to cost the hospital thousands just because one doctor had to be an ass. I knew I would have to go up to his office. I just always dreaded doing it.

I was the dean of medicine so I took care of everything that went on in the hospital and I worked with patients. I was only twenty-four years old but I had many ambitions. I was still young but I had gotten my dream job. I had been working at the Seattle-Stanford Hospital for three years and I wasn't the only one.

I didn't even want to think about the annoyingly great doctor a floor above me. So many times I had yelled at him but he just walked his cocky ass around like we should throw him a god damn parade. He _was _older than me- by only two years- but I had matured much more quickly.

I stepped out of my office and smiled to a few patients who looked over at me. One even waved and I waved back, hoping he didn't take it as eager. I've had too many of those situations lately and another pick-up line from a patient was not what I needed at this moment.

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and stepped into the elevator, glad to see I was alone. I looked into the mirrored doors as they shut and smiled at what I saw. I was always told I was beautiful and I _did_ have self-doubt sometimes but I knew I was pretty. My curves were in all the right places and my long, brown hair went down an inch past my chest. It was curled now but I usually kept it straight. My pencil skirt and four inch heels accentuated everything and I was glad my best friend did my shopping. The only problem with her shopping was she picked out the clothes that exposed more than I liked sometimes and heels that could possibly endanger my clumsy self.

I heard the ding telling me I was on the floor. I took my eyes off of my reflection and looked up to see the hallways partially clear. My anger increased when I saw him with his team in his office. My heels clicked against the flooring as I stomped into his office, not even bothering to knock.

All three of his team members looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back at them and then looked up to be greeted by two beautiful green eyes. God, I hated him so much but even I couldn't deny the fact that he was probably the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

Dr. Edward Cullen, the brilliant and sexy diagnostician with a cocky, self-centered attitude.

He was two inches taller than me which already gave him the advantage. He was muscular too with broad shoulders and defined biceps. His hair was an odd bronze color and it was always a mess but it only increased his sexiness. He had perfect features and his striking green eyes made many of the nurse's swoon for his attention. I hated that I had these thoughts about him but I couldn't help it.

He would never know of course. And I would never tell him.

"Oh," he turned to me and smile. "Swan, how are you today?"

I glared at him and my anger only fueled when he smirked. "You know damn well how I'm doing Cullen. Why are you such a…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" He said with a grin. "Mommy and daddy can't fight with the children watching." I shot him another threatening glare and he shooed his team out. Once the door closed, he sighed dramatically and took a seat.

"Now what's the problem Swan?"

I practically shoved the paper in his face and watched as he read it with amusement. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He was like a child in a twenty-six year old body. I rolled my eyes when he put the paper down and laughed.

"That _is _a big problem."

"Yes and if you cost us anymore money, we'll have to cut back on _your _paycheck." He stood up and walked around to get closer to me. "Cullen, I know you're good at what you do but try practicing kindness. It helps when you deal with people."

"Oh but I am kind."

"Pretending that you're kind and _actually _being kind are two different things." He chuckled before I shot him another look and turned to leave. I felt a tap on my butt and heard him give a low whistle. Sometimes I wondered why I even kept my job here.

"I love my job, I love my job…" I said over and over like a mantra. I was hoping it would stick but every time I said it, _his _face would pop into my mind. I felt my phone vibrate. I took a seat on one of the empty hallway benches and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what are you doing?" Of course it would be my best friend. She was the only one that called at eight in the morning to ask what I was doing.

"I'm at work."

"Oh," she laughed. "Is my ass of a brother giving you a hard time?"

"When does he ever give me a nice time?" I realized what I said _after_ I said it and laughed a little. "You know what I meant."

"Sorry you have to put up with him."

"He's a good doctor and we need him. Anyways, what are you doing calling me?"

"Well," she began, her excitement apparent through the phone. "Last night Jasper and I went out and he…proposed!"

"Oh my god," I nearly yelled. "Congrats." I was happy for her but I also knew that I was going to get dragged into the wedding plans and designs and dresses…I shuddered at the thought.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of helping me," she said instantly. It was like she was psychic. "You're helping me or I'll send Edward to torment you."

I groaned. "Please, I get enough of your lovely brother at work." I heard her shuffle around on the phone and she finally hit something, causing the phone to make a loud screeching sound. "Alice!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I have to go. Jasper is calling."

"Call me later Al," was all I said before the line went dead. I put the phone back into my coat pocket and lifted my head. Only to be met with those green eyes. Why did he just pop up everywhere?

"Can I help you Cullen?"

"How's my sister?"

"How did you…" I didn't even finish. It didn't take a genius to figure out who I talked to constantly. Alice was the only reason I didn't fire Edward. That and he was one of the best doctors in the country.

"Well?"

"She's fine. Call her yourself." He laughed and went on his way, leaving me sitting there in anger and frustration.

I stood up and headed down to my office, thinking along the way.

Alice would be planning her wedding which meant that I would be with her family, whom I loved minus Edward, but it also meant that I would be spending time with the devil himself. They were a close family so I'm sure he would be there to help her sometimes.

That put the icing on the cake. I would be spending time with the one person I couldn't stand. Might as well just stick us both in a one-bed hotel room and lock us in. That would be even better.

"Swan…" I heard his voice and sighed, always dreading the worst from him.

And I always prepared myself for my own personal hell full of frustration and anger. Those were the only two emotions that he seemed to evoke from me these days.

I turned and waited for the wonderful torment to begin.

* * *

I personally love doctor Edward. I had to make him represent House because I could totally see it in my head. For those of you that don't know what or who House is, just go look it up; good show. Anyways, did you like it? I had to have him in the first chapter because I wanted everyone to see their tension. You know there's going to be something happening with those two!

**P.S.-** I know it usually takes longer to become dean of medicine and the best diagnostician but this _is _**fanfiction** people. I can do what I want with my characters. I do try to keep it realistic though. They aren't super young or anything so I thought it fit. Alright, enough about my crazy charaters.

Review and you get five cookies? Is that enough? Ha. :D Maybe Dr. Edward will give you a check-up if you review. Who knows...

There will be a new chapter as soon as I get it typed up and everything. This story is so much fun to right since I lvoe Bella/Edward tension so the chapters should be coming quickly. Unless not many people like it.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	2. What Drugs Did You Take?

**So...**I got a new dog and her name is Lady; she is a miniature poodle. Just thought I'd let you guys know. Back to my story...I hope you guys loved the first chapter. More Edward/Bella wittiness in this one and the sparks will start flying soon. I kind of foreshadowed in this one. If you can catch it, you get a cookie!

That's really it except that you need to go read the second chapter now. :D I hope it's to your liking.

**What Drugs Did You Take?**

"Yes Alice," I answered as she went over the list of things needed to begin her wedding planning. She had been over and over it for the past hour but she always had to add something in. Jasper had to be a strong man to deal with her. I heard my door open and I groaned. Did he have nothing better to do than to irritate me?

"I'll call you back," I told her before I hung up my office phone and folded my hands on my desk. "Can I help you?"

"Just thought I'd come by and see what my favorite boss is doing," he teased and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Go back to work."

"Don't I have a team doing that for me?"

"Go back to your office."

"I like yours."

"Go _somewhere_ other than here."

"Oh come on Swan," he smiled. His crooked smile had always left me breathless no matter how much I hated him. "I know you like my company."

"Yes I do," I smiled and he raised a brow. "When it's far away from my office." That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"So, are you prepared for Alice's torment?"

"Don't you mean _your _torment?" I asked, looking through a file that had just been given to me. It had to do with a child and I always had a soft spot for children.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" I was about to reply with something equally witty when they door opened a second time and I saw Emmett, Edward's brother and a surgeon in the hospital. He sometimes helped out with certain cases.

"Can I help you Emmett?" Unlike Edward, Emmett was a big guy but he had a big heart. He was always sweet to patients. I didn't even know how they were related. Emmett was married to one of my best friends from high school, Rosalie. I sighed as I realized for the hundredth time that I was connected to Edward in more ways than I liked.

"I just wanted to stop by. I was in the clinic and I saw you two chatting." Edward winked at me and I ignored it. I stood up, taking the file with me, and walked across my office to give Emmett a quick hug. I let go and smiled at him before leaving the office.

I walked out into the clinic and then to the emergency room to see the said child from the file in my hand. I walked in and noticed the parents standing over him.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I told them and they looked lost. I felt terrible for them. "Can you tell me how long he has had a fever?"

"It started a few hours ago but it went up really quickly." I nodded and scribbled it down onto my paperwork.

"Hello…" I heard and I suddenly wanted to hurt him. I turned and glared at him. "I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Edward." I could tell the mother was shocked to see such a handsome doctor but she quickly composed herself and looked to her child.

"It looks like he has swelling underneath his ears. It could be an infection." I rolled my eyes as I filled out the necessary paperwork. "Or maybe…" I grabbed his hand and tugged him, considering he was too strong for me to drag.

"I didn't know you liked me in that way Swan," he laughed and the parents looked between us.

"Oh no, no, no," I assured them and pulled him once more. "Excuse us." He finally moved and we stepped outside.

"What's wrong _honey_?"

"What the hell is your problem? You know that's my case."

"Yes but your maternal instincts kick in when you do these cases and you get attached."

I gave him a stony look. "I do not."

"Yes you do," he replied. "I think it would be better if I handled this one." He looked from me to the sick child in the room and then back to me.

"No." He looked surprised. "This is _my_ case. You have your job and I have mine."

"Swan…"

"Don't," I told him angrily. How did he put me in such a bad mood so quickly? "You don't have a right considering how much money you cost this hospital each month. You're lucky you're not fired yet Cullen."

"You wouldn't fire me," he said, sounding so assured. "Who else would make your life miserable?" I ignored him and went back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that," I told the parents and then I heard the squeak of Edward's shoes. I was happy he was actually leaving me be.

"I'll be waiting in your office Swan!" The parents both had confused expressions as I rolled my eyes -something that was becoming a habit- and I gave them an apologetic smile.

He was so going to get it when I was done.

* * *

"Connect me to Carlisle," I told the woman on the phone. I had gone back to my office to find it Edward-free which pleased me greatly.

"Carlisle speaking," I heard the man's voice over the phone.

"Hey Carlisle," I greeted.

"Oh, Bella, it's been a while. How's the hospital?" He had been working here a few years back before Edward had come to work here.

"The hospital is fine but the annoying doctor upstairs is not so fine." I heard Carlisle take in a breath. I had known Carlisle for almost all of my entire twenty-four years of living and I had always known that he disliked Edward's attitude.

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's alright. I put him in his place most of the time," I said with a laugh. "The real reason I called was because of Alice."

"Ah, yes, the wedding?" I laughed as he said wedding. He wasn't so ready to give away his daughter but I knew he loved Jasper like his own. He had told me that he loved me the same as his kids too; he _was_ like my second father.

"Well, is Edward going to be there when I come down for the weekend?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I would assume so. I haven't had the time to talk to him." I heard a beep go off. "That's my pager. I have to go but I will talk to him for you."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Bye Bella," he said and the line went dead. My door opened right as I set the phone down and I looked up to see Edward standing with a patient.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, shocking the patient a little. I stood up and went as fast as I could in heels to get in front of the two.

"He says he knows you," Edward said with a grin. "I just figured I would help him out." I shot him a glare.

The older man looked confused. "You're very pretty." I smiled gently at the old man and called a nurse to guide him out of the office and into an exam room.

"I hate you," I told Edward as I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation. "Why must you torture me?"

He looked down at my chest and I looked down, noticing the excess cleavage from my arms being crossed. "Oh I'm sorry. I was distracted by your…"

"You're a pig."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such inappropriate shirts to work and I wouldn't be distracted."

"Or I could just fire you."

He laughed and I wanted to roll my eyes but I refrained. "Swan, you _can't _fire me."

"It's not impossible to do Cullen," I called as I walked out of my office and back into the clinic to sift through files. "You have two extra hours of clinic duty now."

"But mommy," he whined. "That's not fair."

I hit him in the chest and he chuckled again. I knew I could do no bodily harm to him but I could make him work overtime so that he wouldn't have time to bother me.

"Go away and bother some other innocent person." My eyes never left the file I was reading.

"Are you going to Alice's next weekend?" He asked and I was a little surprised. We never really talked about his family when we weren't alone.

"She _is _my best friend," I said, irritation evident in my voice. He smirked, happy to have made me angry I'm sure. "Are you?"

"Yes." Then he left. That was just perfect. If I wanted to punch something earlier, I wanted to hurt something now. He was spending the entire weekend with me? Someone up there hated me.

"Hey." I turned and saw one of the other doctors smiling at me as he filled out a chart.

"Hi Jacob," I said and watched as he eyed my outfit appreciatively. Jacob had been working for the hospital for almost two years now. He was smart and good-looking but nowhere near as good as Edward; no one really was. Jacob was a nice guy but he gave me the creeps.

"How are you these days?"

"Frustrated seems to fit pretty well," I said with a smile. He laughed and looked around for someone.

"Cullen still pestering you?"

"Something like that," I answered and he smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something." Was he going to ask me out again? He had asked me out a few months ago when I got wind of the rumor that he liked me. I had said no back then but I guess he didn't want to give up.

I suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. "Bella has things to do." He pulled me away from Jacob and we went to my office. Once we were in the clear, I stepped away from his arm and looked at him with confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with the ass?

"I can't do something nice for you?" My mouth fell open, literally. Had he mentioned being nice to me? Did hell freeze over?

"Okay. What drugs did you take?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just know that you don't like that guy and as much as I love watching you get asked out by strangers and doctors, the guy needs to get a clue." I sighed and shook my head, wondering what was wrong with him.

I sat down behind my desk and picked up the phone to call a lawyer about the current lawsuit being held against none other than the stupidly brilliant doctor- if that made any sense at all.

I held up my hand and made a motion to shoo him away. Then I remembered something and I called his name.

"What?" He asked as he turned back around to face me.

"Why do you love watching people ask me out?" To me, it was kind of disturbing. I never understood his mind.

"I love watching you squirm, of course." Then he left. My mouth dropped for a second time before I collected myself and began to chant my mantra.

* * *

Do I sense a jealous Edward? Sorry guys but I am a total Edward/Bella person and Jacob is cool and all I guess but not for Bella. Don't worry, the rest of the Cullen's and a few other guests will make their appearance soon enough. And just you wait...you will be shocked. Possibly. Hopefully.

There will be a new chapter as soon as I get it done. I can be quite lazy sometimes. :D It's all those darn cookies.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	3. Sudden Feelings

**Kay. This is what's happening. **Nah, I'm kidding. I thought the bold would catch your attention though. Did it work? Okay, so I will be honest and say that I didn't get as many reviews as I would have _liked_ but I'll keep posting chapters for you people who like it. I have enough so that I want to continue and reviews don't really mean too much.

**Note: **No, the chapters will not be crappy or anything because I don't have enough reviews. I've actually had someone ask that too. :D So, the answer is no. I will still work hard on the chapters.

Now go enjoy the third chapter.

**Sudden Feelings**

It was nine-thirty. That meant I had effectively avoided the annoyingly sexy doctor for almost seven hours. My relief spread when I realized that I would get to go home soon and get some sleep. I remembered that I had to call Alice and tell her that I _was _coming to her house this weekend for the annual Christmas party her parents held. I knew Edward would be going too. I just always hoped against it.

I looked up from my desk when I heard a knock. I saw one of Edward's team members, Tanya, standing outside. I motioned for her to come in.

"Hi Dr. Swan."

"Hello Tanya," I greeted casually before I switched my computer off and stood up. I looked to her and raised a brow, waiting for her question.

"I wanted to ask you a question." I kept my brow raised. She sounded nervous.

"Is this a medical or personal question?"

"Depends on how you look at it I guess," she said quietly. I nodded, forcing her to continue. "I wanted to know if it would bother you…if I asked Edward to dinner." My eyes widened for a second as I took in her question. Why would it bother me?

"I…"

"I would totally understand," she said but I could tell that she would not be happy if I told her no. I had no reason to though.

"Why would it bother me Tanya?"

"Don't you negate employee-relationships?"

"Sometimes but I see no problem if it's just dinner between friends," I told her and part of me was hoping for the 'friends' thing. Wait, what? Did I just think that? _Get a hold of yourself Swan!_

"Okay." She smiled and shifted nervously to one foot. "Thanks." I smiled and shooed her away just as Edward was coming. Speak of the devil and he appears.

Tanya looked up as he stepped into my office before looking between us suspiciously, smiling at Edward and departing. I had a feeling that she didn't like me very much anymore.

"My ears are burning," he said before coming closer to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to my desk to bend over and grab my purse. "Don't move."

I stayed bent over. "Why? Is there something on my back?" I began to feel panicky.

"No." I waited. "I just really enjoy this view." I scoffed and stood up straight, giving him the worst glare I could muster.

"You really have no morals, do you?"

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

"Okay," I said with a look at the clock. "You're off the clock."

"Can't go," he said, looking at me seriously. "Patient is having some problems. I've instructed the team to stay late too. Have to include them in the lovely thing known as an all-nighter."

"What's wrong with the patient?"

"Breathing problems, internal bleeding…the works," he said with a smile at the end. Sometimes his maturity amazed me.

"Tell me how it went tomorrow and your sister wants you to call her."

"You tell her to call me," he replied.

"No." Then I grabbed my coat and walked out to sign out at the registration desk. "Also, Tanya asked my permission to take you to dinner. Are you losing your game? I figured you would ask her." I suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sighed and cleared my odd thoughts.

"Nah," he said coolly. "She's not my type."

"Woman is your type Cullen."

"Funny," he said as I signed the few last papers for my patients. "I don't ever see you going out with any men."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh but it is."

I looked up and stared at him. "How so?"

"You are my boss."

"_That's_ your theory?"

"Yes."

I signed the last paper. "It sucks." I handed the clipboard to the nurse and turned to leave. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I turned to see Edward standing there with a smile on his face. We were close, almost touching. I began to feel dizzy. Him and his damn…I hated him.

"Are you okay Swan? You look a little sick."

"I have to go," I whispered and he raised a brow.

"No comebacks?" I stayed silent. "This is new." I ignored him and turned around. I felt a slight tap on my butt before I began to walk. Before I left the hospital, I turned and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "You give me all these opportunities." I rolled my eyes and left the hospital.

* * *

"And he is so incredibly rude and he thinks he knows everything!" I yelled to Alice, who was laughing the entire time. "This is so not funny Al."

"Yes it is," she said, trying to hide her giggles. I sighed and she calmed down. "I think you have the hots for my brother and you're just realizing it."

"Yes because an ego the size of Texas and the maturity level of an eighth grader totally turn me on," I said sarcastically. Where was she getting at?

"Yes but he also is a good-looking guy and you're a beautiful girl so it's perfect!"

I sighed and placed a hand to my forehead before I began to pace. She was wrong…wrong, wrong, wrong…Oh my God…she was right! But it purely physical; he was good-looking so it was only natural that I thought he was handsome.

"You're thinking I'm right aren't you?"

"No," I said. "It's purely physical. He's good-looking."

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a bored tone. "So it's a good thing you're riding with him then, right? To save gas and all."

"What?!" I nearly screamed. I already had to spend a weekend with him. There was _no _way I was riding up there with him. "I am not riding with him."

"It's already planned."

"Are you serious Al?" The little pixie was going to be in so much trouble when I saw her.

"Oh come on Bells," she said in a pouting voice. "It's only a four hour drive from there to here."

"Only four hours?"

"Yep," she called and then got silent for a moment. "I have to go. Mom's calling."

"Tell Esme I said hey."

"Will do," she giggled and then switched over. I hung up the phone and threw it across my bed. The little pixie was so devious sometimes; she and Edward were _definitely _related. I began to relax into my pillow when I heard a knock on the door. Who would be here at eleven at night?

I got up and went to the living room. I lived in an apartment but we didn't have gate security or anything. I peeked through my peep hole and sighed. Of course.

I opened the door and glared at a smiling Edward. His eyes raked my body and I suddenly remembered that I was wearing a lace camisole and short shorts. I shut the door instantly and went to find a robe. Once that was fixed, I went to open the door to find him running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want?"

"I can't stop by to say hello?"

"It's eleven at night." He laughed and I glared at him. "What do you want Cullen?"

"I need permission for a surgery."

"And you couldn't call because…"

"I would have missed the opportunity to see you in less." I heard my phone ringing in the background. "It's Tanya." I raised a brow. "She's calling to ask about the surgery."

My mouth opened in shock. "They don't know you're here." It wasn't a question. He just threw me a quick grin before he looked behind my shoulder.

"You have any tea?"

"You are not coming in." He looked dejected. "Go back to work. _Call _me if you need anything." Then I shut the door before he could get in another word.

"Loved seeing you Swan," he called before I heard his footsteps going down the hall.

And for once, I smiled after having to deal with him.

* * *

Poor Bella...she doesn't know what to do with all these new feelings. Is she jealous? Also, I **am** trying to include some medical stuff for you guys that enjoy that. It's just not _that _much of a medical fanfic. I'll include a few scenes and you will be shocked in later chapters...I know you will!

Review if you want a check-up by Dr. Edward. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	4. One Bed

**Hmm...**I actually really do love this story. Rose says she can't stop reading when I send her my finished chapters. Which is probably a good thing. I just find my characters so much fun to write out. How did you like me adding Tanya in there? Oh yeah, I'm mean. :D

No news today but I am looking foward to teaching my dog potty training. I don't really enjoy cleaning up her messes around the house. Not fun.

Enjoy chapter four. I hope it is up to your standards. :D

**One Bed**

I walked into the hospital earlier than usual. It was Friday and I was dreading the next few days. Especially tonight when I had to ride with him for _four _hours. I had talked to Tanya last night about the patient problem and we got it sorted out. She sounded quite rude though.

I looked around noticed the staff placing Christmas decorations around the lobby. Christmas was still a week away. Alice had insisted on a New Year's wedding and I thought it was somewhat romantic. She said it was a perfect time to 'begin a new life'.

I went up to registration and smiled at Maria, the nurse who had been working with me since I started.

"Good morning Dr. Swan," she greeted before handing me the clipboard. I looked over it and signed in at the bottom.

"Hello Maria," I greeted back and then a thought struck me. I wondered if Edward knew about the ride up to Forks. "Has Dr. Cullen come in yet?" Then I remembered he had stayed all night.

But she answered before I could tell her to forget my question. "He's coming right now." I turned around to see the said doctor coming my way. He seemed angry about something.

"Cullen," I called and he looked towards me, frustration in his eyes. "I need to run something by you."

He came closer to the desk before he grinned. "No, I won't have sex with you again." Everyone in hearing range looked towards us and I smiled before waving it off as nothing.

"He's kidding," I told them before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the waiting room. "I need you…"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed with a smirk. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. Being with him required heavy medication or alcohol. Both of which I did not have.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I need you to pay attention, okay?" He nodded. "Okay…do you know that we're riding together up to Forks?"

He shifted on his feet for a moment; that was never a good sign since it meant he was feeling guilty. "I planned it that way."

"Why?" I said in a whining voice. Did he just want to torture me until my death? Which would come quickly if I stayed around him.

"I thought it would be better carpooling."

"You…idiot," was all I said before I went back to registration and picked up a few files before heading into my office. I heard him follow me.

"Are you angry?" He asked sincerely. Now I was shocked. I turned and leaned against my desk, the heels and pencil skirt making it a difficult task.

"No, I'm not," I said honestly. "I'm just…surprised." He smiled then and I rolled my eyes before glancing through a file. "How's the patient?" Before he could answer me, my phone rang and I held a finger up to him, telling him to wait.

"Dr. Swan speaking," I told whoever was calling. I listened to the person on the other line, my anger increasing with each word. The conversation ended after two minutes and I nearly slammed the phone down.

"You drugged a patient?!" I said as I threw my file down.

"I wouldn't call it drugging him..."

"What would you call it then?" My patience was wearing thin.

"I call it tricking, a ruse..."

"You lied to a patient. I wouldn't be surprised if he filed a lawsuit against you!" I noticed a few people glancing into my office. I sighed and looked to him.

"It needed to be done."

"You can't just put someone into a coma!" I yelled and I could see more people looking into the office, probably wondering if I had hit my last nerve with the doctor. "It's not right!"

"He would have died."

"Oh, I should _so_ fire you."

"He's fine now."

"Yes until he finds out that you drugged him and did prodecures that he didn't consent to."

He smiled. "He won't and if he does then I'll remind him that I saved his life." I sighed angrily and walked out of my office, needing a breather. And the day was just starting! I walked outside, in the snow, without my coat.

"Why do you do such stupid things Cullen?" I asked, knowing he was behind me. I suddenly felt a warm coat go around my shoulder and I pulled it on. I was freezing. I turned and saw him still smiling. I give up.

"If it saves someone's life, is it stupid?" I couldn't say anything. He had a point but he didn't have to always manipulate people to get what he wanted.

"You run everything by me now."

"Would you like to know that Tanya asked me to dinner?" He offered and I stifled a laugh. Oh no. He made me laugh right after being mad at him. What was I turning into?

"Go out with her," I said quickly. He looked confused.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong." When I had enough of the freezing temperature, I walked back into the warm hospital and saw Tanya in the lobby.

"Tanya?"

"Oh, hello Dr. Swan, Dr. Cullen," she said nervously. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was young, nineteen or something. She was a good doctor though.

"Where's Cullen?" I turned and saw Mike coming from the elevator; he was one of Edward's other team members. The only other team member was James but I hardly ever saw him.

"He is…"

"Right here," he said, suddenly beside me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off but not before seeing Tanya glare at me. I turned and hit Edward in the shoulder.

"You have work to do," I ordered him and he sighed dramatically before glancing at Tanya.

"Go to my office." She nodded and left with Mike. Mike looked over me once before he smiled and left the lobby. I shuddered.

"I always have to tell him to leave you alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine to annoy," he told me with a laugh.

"I'm not yours." He ignored me and I wanted to hit him on the head. So I did. With the clipboard in my hand. I laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Meet me at my place around seven-thirty," I told him before he took off towards the elevator.

I began to plan all of the ways that I could ignore him in the car.

* * *

I had left the hospital around six and I had just finished packing. I checked the clock and it was seven. Only thirty more minutes until hell began.

I decided to jump in the shower. I made sure to be quick, washing my hair and body before I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out into the living room to get the clothes I put on the couch only to find Edward sitting on the said couch.

I screamed and he jumped up.

I watched as his eyes scanned my towel-clad body and I found myself blushing. Then I remembered that he got into my apartment without me hearing or allowing it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He checked his watch with a smile. "It's seven-thirty." I frowned and grabbed the clothes from the couch before I ran back to my bathroom and changed as quickly as I could. I put my hair up into a messy bun and went back out to see him holding my suitcase.

I sighed and grabbed my purse before looking at him angrily.

"You tell no one."

"I tell everyone who wants to know what you look like in a towel, pajamas…there's only one thing I haven't seen you in."

"What's that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing," he answered with a grin and the frown returned to my face before nearly dragging him outside of my apartment. I locked it up and turned to see him already walking down the stairs. I caught up with him and remembered something.

"How did you get into my house?"

"The key under your flower pot," he shrugged.

"How did you know…" I let it trail on, not even wanting to know. We were now at his car; a Volvo. It was actually a pretty nice car. He put my bag into the trunk as I slid into the passenger seat and waited for him to get in.

"Boo!" He said as he got into the driver's seat. I just ignored him and wished that this trip was already over. Why was it that I always got stuck in these situations? I looked over at him and he was still smiling.

Did he ever not have a smirk on his face?

He looked over and winked at me but I just looked out the other window, hiding my smile with my hand.

* * *

"Wake up," I heard. I felt a light push on my shoulder and my eyes opened to see Edward bending over me. Instinctively, I pushed him away and sat up, noticing that we were at a motel. Why weren't we in Forks? I must have fallen asleep.

"Where are we?"

"The ferry doesn't leave again until five tomorrow morning." I groaned and looked at the motel again.

"We are not staying here."

"Yes we are." I looked at him like he was crazy. I asked myself once again why I always got stuck in these situations.

"Why don't you just take the highway? It's only another hour."

"I'm already here and I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep in the past two days."

"I'll drive."

"No." He didn't trust me with his car. _This _is exactly why I wanted to drive by myself. He got out of the car and I followed his actions.

"I don't want to stay here."

"Then sleep in the car Swan," he said, sounding annoyed. I sighed and he began to walk towards the lobby. The motel looked like a horror-fest ready to happen. I'm sure the beds in there were disgusting. I felt gross just standing next to the small building.

"Come on Swan," Edward called and I ran to catch up to him, feeling safer by his side. I didn't even question myself when I thought that. I was still trying to gather my previous feelings.

We stepped into the small lobby and the older woman looked up. She glanced at us and smiled. "You two need a room?"

Edward nodded and went closer to the desk with me practically attached to him. I was a little scared of being in this place.

"That'll be fifty-two dollars," she said. "It is for one night right?"

"Yes," I answered before Edward could. She smiled and handed us one key. Well I wouldn't have wanted to stay in one of those rooms alone anyway. We left the lobby and walked past the rooms until we found the one numbered B5 and opened the door.

We both walked in and the first thing I noticed made me stop dead in my tracks. I gulped and looked to Edward to see he had the same expression but he was still smiling. Asshole. I directed my attention to the thing in the middle of the room that made me suddenly feel nervous.

One bed.

* * *

Ha ha ha. I'm a mean person for leaving it right there. Ooo, one bed. Do I sense something happening? I don't know. I guess it all depends on what the characters want. But we _all_ know what they want. Did you enjoy Mike and James being there? Oh and don't worry, there _will _be a character to represent Wilson- for those of you who know who he is. :D New chapter up when I feel like you guys have waited long enough. ;D Just kidding...maybe.

**Reminder: **Review! :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	5. Fanning the Fire

**Note: **Wow. So many reviews in my inbox. It's nice to wake up and see so many favorites, alerts and reviews. :D It makes me want to give you guys more. I would do so anyways but it makes me more happier. Merry Christmas by the way and happy New Year!

Enjoy the fifth chapter. :D

**Fanning the Fire**

Oh no, no, no, no…this could not be happening. What kind of crazy person would stick me in a room that had _one _bed with him? I sighed and looked at the bed for another moment before stepping into the dirty room. Edward followed my actions and went straight for the bed.

"Oh God, do you know how many _things _that probably happened in that bed?"

He bounced once on the bed, his feet hitting the ground with a thud. "You can sleep on the floor then. It's more room for me."

I looked from the bed to the floor and then to Edward, who was smirking at me. I glared at him and looked back to the bed. I was _not_ sleeping on the floor and my only other option was sleeping with Edward. Did someone hate me up there?

I groaned as I realized my only two options majorly sucked ass. I was the Dean of Medicine and I was sleeping in a gross hotel room with the asshole of the year. Edward looked over at me and I saw him removing his jacket. The shirt he wore underneath showed off his muscles and he caught me staring.

"Like what you see Swan?"

I coughed and looked away. "You're not anything special Cullen."

"So you're only staring at me because you hate me?" I ignored him. "Oh that sounds so logical to me."

His sarcasm made me roll my eyes and I looked towards the bed again. I reminded myself about how much I hated my options.

"I'm going to take a shower," Edward said as he stood up.

"That bathroom is disgusting."

He laughed. "Is this you caring?" I rolled my eyes at him for a second and he shook his head before leaving me alone in the bedroom. I heard the shower start a few seconds later and I took a seat in one of the hotel chairs; it looked cleaner than the bed.

I knew Alice would freak out once she found out about us not being there tonight. I cursed my luck as soon as I realized that I had to be the one to tell her. I hesitantly picked up my phone and pressed speed dial.

I heard the shower still going as I waited for Alice to pick up.

"Hey, when are you guys going to be here?" I heard her chipper voice a few seconds later and I frowned.

"We won't be there tonight."

"What? Why?" I almost felt bad for telling her that we couldn't be there tonight.

"Your brother decided that the longer way would be smarter and the ferry was closed by the time we got there."

"My brother is an idiot," she said and I laughed at the irony. "Why didn't you tell him to go the shorter way?"

"I um…fell asleep," I said, feeling guilty. She laughed and then sighed.

"Well…I guess we'll have one night to have a sleepover," she said sadly. I _knew_ I felt bad now.

"I'm sorry."

She giggled. "It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." And she hung up. I hated it when she did that. I set down my phone and was surprised to hear the shower not running anymore; he took quick showers.

I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling sleepy. I needed to go to the bathroom before I went to sleep but Edward still hadn't come out. If his shower was done, shouldn't he be dressed and out by now?

"Edward, can you hurry up?" I called from my spot in the bedroom. I was surprised when the door opened and Edward walked out…shirtless...and wet.

I had never seen him shirtless but I knew he was built. His broad shoulders and muscular arms showed that even with his shirt on. I gulped when he walked closer, giving me a better view of his abs. When he laughed, my eyes flickered up to meet his. His wet hair hung loosely in his eyes and I tried to look away.

"You're not actually _staring _are you?" His amused tone brought me out of my trance and I stood, trying to stand him up, metaphorically of course. He was a good two inches taller than me.

"Shut up," I said lamely. I left him standing there to head into the bathroom. I walked in and felt the steam wrap around my face like a blanket. It felt warm, comforting as I looked into the mirror and saw my messy curls all around my face. I sighed and pulled out my hair tie before my hair fell around my face. I looked at myself once more before wetting my face and listening for Edward.

All I heard was some stupid television show and his annoying laugh. I rolled my eyes and cautiously opened the door to see him laying down, shirtless, with his eyes glued to the television. My eyes roamed his chest before they moved to meet his eyes that were now staring at me.

"I hope you don't mind the left." I glanced to the bed and then looked back to him before I slowly walked to the bed and sat down nervously. Great. Just another new feeling that I felt around him.

I kicked off my flip flops and put my legs on the bed so I was lying down next to him. I saw him turn and look at me from the corner of my eye. His arm moved so that it was hovering over my head. I sat up instantly and pointed my finger into his bare chest.

"There are rules," I said threateningly. "No touching, no feeling up, nothing."

"How do you know I wasn't stretching? So quick to jump to conclusions? You must be nervous…or…"

"Or I don't want you touching me," I finished for him.

"What? _I'm _not good enough for _you _now?"

I glared at him. "What does that mean?" He said nothing but placed both of his hands on his smooth stomach. I don't know why my body suddenly wanted to touch him; damn my stupid hormones.

I thought about my feelings for a moment before I lifted up the covers and got underneath them, feeling disgusting as I did so.

"I am so not forgiving you for making me sleep here."

"I gave you the option of the floor. I didn't _force _you to sleep with _me_."

"Like I would sleep on the floor," I said, my anger rising as I crossed my arms and stared at the wall to the right of me. I hated how angry he could make me in a matter of seconds.

"How was I supposed to know? You're the one who chose to sleep in a bed with me." I groaned and he laughed. "Do I really make you that angry?"

"It's more of an annoyance."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I turned to look at him, a sudden question appearing in my mind.

"Why are you always such a jerk?"

I knew my question took him by surprise when he blinked a few times and looked away from me. I had hit a soft spot and I wondered if there was more to him than his cool exterior and horrible attitude.

"Why do you care?" He asked and it was my turn to be surprised.

"I…I don't," I said, looking away from him uncomfortably. Now was not the time to be talking about our feelings. I sighed and turned to lie on my side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I began to relax, almost asleep until I felt a hand on my side.

I didn't move at first, wondering if I was asleep and this was just a dream. I felt the hand move down until it was touching the bare skin between my shirt and my sweatpants. The fingers began to dance along my skin, raising hairs and I suddenly felt cool breath on the back of my neck.

I turned around but kept my eyes closed. When I felt another intake of breath, my eyes immediately opened and I saw Edward staring at me with confusion and amusement. I sat up and scooted away from him, glaring the entire time.

"What in the hell were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything," he said. His voice still held amusement and I knew he was lying.

"I thought we agreed on no touching or feeling up."

"You told me not to but I never _agreed _to anything," he said with a smirk. His bright green eyes were excited and I realized that he had _wanted _to touch me. It was either that or I was delusional. Then I remembered that he was a player and I was a female; this was nothing special and I felt...dissapointed?

My attitude flipped and I stared at him angrily. "Go to sleep and do not touch me again." I turned to face the wall again.

"I'm offended."

I sighed but my curiosity beat my anger. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't you want someone like me touching you?" I could almost picture the smug smile on his face as he talked about himself.

"Go to bed Cullen." I heard him get up to shut off the light before he returned to bed and I relaxed again, closing my eyes and trying to go to sleep. It was slightly difficult when the sexy but annoying doctor was lying less than two feet away from me. I listened to his breathing and knew he wasn't asleep yet.

"Go to sleep," I reminded him and he shifted. What was his deal?

"If I went to sleep, I wouldn't be able to hear you moan my name again," he said with a light chuckle. My eyes widened and I recalled the entire night. I hadn't moaned his name, had I? I wasn't asleep when he was touching me so I couldn't have…oh God.

I groaned lightly but I blocked everything else out and focused on what I had done. It was pretty much adding fuel to his huge ego and making this night all the more fun for him.

I was fanning the fire and part of me didn't want to stop.

* * *

Ha. Bella has the hots for Edward and she doesn't know what to do about her new feelings. And of course Edward would try to take advantage of the opportunity of having Bella alone in a hotel. Okay, okay...Rose helped me a bit with this chapter. I was stuck but she helped. :D Thanks Rose.

**P.S.-** I was watching House as I did this chapter so I kept getting distracted. :D That show can do that to ya. It took me much longer to write it than it should have. Ha.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	6. Playful Mornings and Awkward Meetings

Holy crap...that's all I have to say. You guys are giving me so many reviews and I get so excited to open my inbox when I wake up. :D Thanks so much for reading my story and sorry if it's going a bit slow but things will speed up soon. :D

Go enjoy this chapter now :D I also do realize that I put tons of smilies all over the place. Ha.

**Major Note: **Have a Happy New Years! I won't be updating until a few days after so hopefully this chapter will keep you full until then. :D

**Playful Mornings and Awkward Meetings**

I awoke to a loud beeping sound. I tried to ignore it but after a few minutes, I stretched my hand back and clicked the button on the side of my phone before the annoying sound stopped and I retracted my arm back underneath the warm covers. I got closer to the pillow that was suddenly very warm.

Wait…pillows weren't warm. In fact, they weren't any kind of temperature. My eyes blinked open, due to the harsh light coming through the window and I looked straight ahead, only to see Edward…very close to me.

I held in my breath when I felt him move unconsciously closer to me, probably because of the freezing temperature of the room. I watched him breathe in and out for a few moments before I reached out my hand and traced his cheekbones.

He was even more handsome when he slept. As I traced my hand along his jaw, I saw his eye twitch and I pulled my hand back but something shot out and grabbed it just as quickly as I had pulled back. My breath caught in my throat and I realized that it was his hand that firmly held my wrist. I looked to his eyes to find them closed but I saw his trademark smirk appearing.

"Don't stop doing that," he whispered and my eyes widened. He _liked _it? "I like it." It was almost as if he had read my mind.

He let go of my hand and I didn't know what to do. His eyes were still closed but his breathing showed that he was still awake. I moved my hand closer, unsure until my fingers lightly brushed along his jaw. I moved them slowly up until they were running along his cheekbone. It was a somewhat intimate moment.

I stopped for a moment when I realized how awkward this would be when he came to his senses. He was probably still tired. Just as I said that, his eyes opened almost immediately and looked into my dark brown ones.

Their color always struck me every time I looked into his eyes. They were such a beautiful green that many people confused them for contacts. I noticed him smirk again from the corner of my eye and I looked away before I tried to sit up when I felt something heavy across my stomach, reaching for my butt.

I looked down my body to see his arm across my stomach. I felt his hand going lower and lower before I sat up and pushed him off angrily.

"Do you ever not think about sex?" I almost yelled, getting off the bed and slipping my shoes on.

"_You _were the one touching _me_ when I woke up," he said and I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it.

"I wasn't in my right mind."

"Did you wake up to take a little drink from the non-exsistant alcohol?" I glared at him and he laughed before sitting up and my eyes noticed his bare chest. The muscles seemed almost better than they were the night before.

"We have to go," I said, glancing at the time on my phone.

"Oh, really? Why can't we just fall asleep again? Maybe this time I'll wake up to you straddling me," he said sarcastically and my glare returned in an instant.

"We won't talk about _that_ again."

He laughed. "Unlike you, I enjoy gossiping to people about your sex life, considering I'm the only one in it."

"You are not in my sex life," I countered.

"Then who is?" I ignored him and pulled on my jacket just as he put on his shirt. He pulled on his jacket a second later and looked at me with a smirk.

"Do you ever not have that stupid smirk on your face?"

"Why? You like it or else it wouldn't bother it," he said. I stared at him quizzically for a moment before my lips pursed.

"I think it's just a stupid smirk."

"You didn't seem to think I was so stupid when you were rubbing my face."

I scoffed. "I didn't call _you_ stupid and I wasn't _rubbing_. I was simply touching."

"And you still haven't given a good enough explanation for your _touching_," he remarked and I rolled my eyes. "You do that when I'm right, you know."

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes when you know I'm right," he repeated. I had the urge to roll my eyes but held it back when I realized that he was right. He was too observant for his own good. "I told you." My glare returned and he laughed. "You keep doing that and it'll be permanent."

I smiled. "With you pestering me twenty-four seven that wouldn't be a bad thing." He smiled at me before he put his shoes on and grabbed the hotel key. He held it up to me and I shrugged, not understanding what he wanted.

"What?" I asked, giving in.

"Did you want me to keep this in case you wanted to continue what we started earlier?"

I groaned. "We started nothing. I was simply curious."

"About how my face felt?"

"Yes. Now drop it," I told him before opening the hotel door and walking outside into the chilly air. "Return the key." I heard his footsteps go the opposite way and I let out a breath of air. My feelings were so confused that I didn't know whether I wanted to hate him or jump him right now at this hotel.

I groaned as I realized my thoughts had begun heading towards the inappropriate side. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't okay to fantasize about but I was still trying to figure out all of my feelings for him. I couldn't like him, could I? He was Edward Cullen, the asshole of the year who cared about no one but himself.

Yet I still found myself questioning my earlier debate.

"Swan," I heard and I forced my thoughts out of my mind for the moment. I looked over to see Edward waving his keys back and forth in his hand with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes with a laugh before crossing the yard, my feelings getting stronger as I got closer to him. It almost felt like I was on fire when he looked at me; damn my hormonal feelings and damn him for his good looks. I really had nothing else to go on at the moment so I blamed him.

I got into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled, knowing he was curious about my silence. I kept my lips in a tight line while he sighed and started the car.

I smiled as we took off, wishing that my giddy feelings would go away.

* * *

We pulled up to a beautiful white house an hour later. It hadn't changed at all since high school and I was happy it hadn't; the huge house had a gorgeous white wash and the gardens around it were amazing.

"I see my mother hasn't changed a bit."

"I'm glad she didn't," I said as he turned off the car. We looked at each other and he smirked before he looked out my window. A frown was apparent on his face when he pulled back far enough for me to see.

"What's wrong?" It came out as instinct, knowing a frown was never a good thing. It didn't take medical school to figure that one out. I heard a knock on the window a few seconds later and I gulped before turning my head to see my best friend smiling.

"Alice." I looked at Edward when we both said it and burst out laughing. He stared at me confusedly for a moment before he began to laugh. Were we having a…moment? Things were beginning to get a little too weird for me.

I heard the knock again and I turned to glance at her, slightly afraid to get out of the warm car. She smiled and waved and I waved back before opening the door an inch. I stepped out and she pulled me into a tight hug before I even made it a few inches away from the car.

"I need air," I said and she let me go reluctantly. I pulled back and smiled as she glanced between me and her brother. "No." Her smile didn't falter but I could just imagine all the things running through her evil mind.

I turned to look at Edward as he got our bags out. "Everyone else is inside."

"I figured," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know something happened. You seem…brighter."

"You're comparing me to a light bulb now?"

She laughed and punched me lightly. "I mean…you're like glowing. Did you guys…"

"We did _not_ have sex Alice," I said a little loudly and I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"She started it." I turned and glared at her brother before he fought back with a smirk. "It was pretty good. I woke up to her touching me and everything." I groaned and turned to face Alice who was smiling widely now.

"Alice…" I warned. "Don't listen to him. It's not my fault he's a horny bastard who enjoys fantasizing about his boss."

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to a warm body. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"I wasn't joking about the last part."

Alice looked to me for conformation but I couldn't lie to her. When I did nothing but push her brother away, her eyes widened and she looked between us. I looked down at the ground and sighed, knowing that this night was never going to end.

And somehow, I knew he planned it that way. I groaned and she laughed before pulling me away from Edward to go see her family. We walked into her huge house a few seconds later and saw her entire family sitting in the living room. I noticed Emmett, Rosalie and their daughter before I saw Alice's parents and a few old friends, including Jasper.

I smiled at everyone before a warm arm wrapped around my waist once again. I saw everyone's eyes move from me to the person next to me and I knew it wasn't Alice they were looking at. I saw them look between me and Edward and I sighed, cursing him.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun," he whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver go down my back at his words before I turned to face his family, all the while wondering what kind of 'fun' he was referring to.

* * *

Oooo, I don't know what they're going to do, honestly. I didn't plan on writing lemons until a few more chapters but I don't know. I don't write them anyway. Rose does. So, it's really up to her. It also depends on when she finishes with the ones I wanted her to write. They aren't very graphic but they're good enough :D No more hints...I do, however, see some surprises happening at the Cullen's Christmas party. :D That's all I'm saying.

New chapter when I get it up. I won't make you guys wait too long this time. I promise. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	7. Playing Piece

I seriously love you guys and no, not in a stalker way. Ha. But seriously, you guys make my day with your reviews and such. So thanks. Alright, down to business. I know that this chapter is pretty short compared to my others but it's kind of a filler and then the fun starts. Sorry for the long wait!

Now go enjoy my filler. :D

**Playing Piece**

"Thanks Esme," I smiled as I received another kiss on the cheek. I had been greeting friends and family for a half an hour now and it was becoming a little tiring. Between playing with Rosalie's four year old and getting numerous kisses on the cheeks, it can get pretty repetitive. I breathed a relief when everyone moved from the living room to the kitchen to talk.

"Are you alright?" I knew that voice. I turned to see Edward standing with a gift bag in his hand. He looked genuinely concerned so I smiled.

"I'm fine," I told him and he smirked before he left to go with the rest of the family. Something was up with him. He _never _asked how anyone was, not even his patients. I felt a tap on my back and I turned, hoping it wasn't him. My wish was granted when I saw Alice standing behind me with a smile; she also looked a little nervous.

"What's up Al?"

She smiled again and bit her lip. That always meant she was feeling guilty. Sometimes I was glad that I was a little overly observant.

"What did you do?"

"We have a problem."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Well…see…"

"Just get on with it Al." Her nervousness and stuttering was starting to make me worry.

"We…don't have enough beds to accommodate everyone and well…I kind of told Edward that you wouldn't mind sleeping…"

My mouth dropped open and she stopped talking. My eyes widened and I began to glare at her, something that wasn't even an option anymore. I placed a hand on my forehead and she laughed, nervous and afraid.

"Do you hate me?" I finally asked and she laughed.

"No."

"Then why…why would you stick me in a room with the self-absorbed asshole?"

"That's a little harsh," she replied and I shot her a look that said 'are you serious?' "I did it because I know you want it."

"In what crazy world would I want to sleep in the same bed as your brother?"

"This one," she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes angrily. "It'll be fine. You guys slept together last night."

"We didn't sleep together," I corrected her. "We slept in the same bed."

"He told me he gave you the option of the floor."

I groaned. "Of course he did."

She patted my shoulder. "I know you like him. You might as well give it up. You liked him in high school."

"That was six years ago Al," I told her. "And back then he wasn't so…idiotic and rude."

"He was," she said with a light tone. "You just didn't notice because you liked him. You were a hard ass too!"

"I had to be. I was friends with you and your brother."

She frowned but the smile reappeared a few seconds later. "You're still sleeping with him."

"I hate you."

"You'll love me after tonight."

"I'm not…"

"That's what you say," she said before she practically skipped out of the living room. I continued to glare at her when she left the room.

As I continued my glaring, my phone suddenly went off and I jumped from the shrill sound. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the I.D. Why was Mike calling?

"Hello?"

"Dr. Swan?"

"Yes, why are you calling Newton?"

"We needed to talk to Cullen but he won't answer."

I sighed. "That probably means that he doesn't want to talk."

"We needed permission."

"Get it from the board. We told you this before we left."

"Oh…I know but…"

"Goodbye Newton," I said and hung up. He was such an odd person; we had told him to contact the board or go over it with the substitute supervisor. I guess he didn't always listen.

"Newton?" I looked up to see Edward smiling.

"How did you know?"

"The irritation in your voice says it all. What did he want?"

"To talk about life and love, the usual," I said with a smile and his features looked…almost angry for a moment. Was he…no he couldn't be…jealous? Was Edward Cullen jealous that I was talking to his employee?

"I told him to leave you alone."

"I guess he didn't get the memo," I said, playing on my theory. "It's not that bad though. He's interesting." He was scowling at nothing now.

"Hmm…"

"Why? Is there a problem?" I watched as he forced a smile and shook his head. I smiled and walked closer to him. He was only a few feet away so it took three seconds to reach him. I looked up at him, hating the fact that he was taller than I was. "Does it bother you?" I said in a slightly breathy voice.

He looked down at me and placed his hands on my lower back, pushing me closer to him. What were we doing? I was surprised at his boldness but then I remembered that this _was _Edward.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…doing nothing," he said and his hands were gone in an instant. I was confused when I actually missed his arms being around me. What was I turning into? I couldn't possibly like my employee. But I didn't really put him into that category; he was more of an equal.

"I have to go," I said, still out of breath and I left him standing there to go into the kitchen. I couldn't stand all the awkward moments. Not to mention that I was going to burst if I didn't sort out all of these ridiculous feelings.

"Bella," I turned and saw Alice standing with Jasper. I walked over to them and smile.

"You guys look happy," I commented, slightly envious of them. They looked so happy together and I never had the time to find someone like that.

"So do you," Jasper replied and I smiled a thanks. Everyone seemed to think I looked happier.

"What are the plans for tonight?" I asked, curious as to what Alice had planned. She always had some crazy idea that she wanted to play out for the nights when I came down.

"It's a surprise but we are going out tonight," she said. I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and I frowned. This could never be good.

"Where are we going sis?" I heard from behind me and I turned to see Emmett smiling over at us.

"I can't say out loud."

His smile grew wider. "Are we going out?"

"Yes."

I knew this night was not going to be what I wanted; it never was. Alice was planning something and I figured it had to do with me and Edward. She could never let go of anything and once an idea was placed in her head, it wouldn't go away until she had done everything she could to make it happen.

And I felt like _I_ was her playing piece for the night.

* * *

Ooo. Ha. Okay, so I need some help. I want to know what to do; should they go to a club or what? The club thing seems kind of...repetitive? Everyone does it but they are fun writing or should they go to a bar? I don't know. Leave your comments in a review and I'll try to go in the direction you guys want.

As always, a new chapter will be up when I finish it and get your opinions. :D That also means that you have to review. Ha.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	8. Are You Ready?

**Author's Note: **Alright, I feel terrible that I haven't gotten a chapter up and this one is just another filler but I've been so busy with school starting up again and new classes and so much work so I'm sorry. But things should speed up now because I'm settled and have time to do other things besides homework and such. :D Sorry again.

Now go enjoy my filler. Sorry.

**Are You Ready?**

I still had an awful feeling in my stomach as Alice pulled me upstairs after dinner. It had consisted of Edward making sex jokes to me in whispers and me feeling uncomfortable. This was probably the first time that I was relieved to be going to Alice's torture chamber that she called a bedroom.

"It'll be fine Bella!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"You say that every time and amazingly it never really is," I said with a frown. I saw Alice go from her closet to her bathroom; that meant it was Bella Barbie time. "I'm not going to be your guinea pig tonight Al."

"You don't even know what we're doing. Tonight is going to be full of surprises." I gulped and wondered what her plans were. She still hadn't budged on telling everyone, even Jasper, which meant that she had a reason for keeping them a secret and that scared me.

"I'm still not going to be your guinea pig," I told her in a strict voice. I got a laugh in return.

"You're not going to be a guinea pig," she said and I let out a breath. "You're going to be Bella and we're going to play dress up!"

"I swear…sometimes I think you're five."

"And I think you're an eighty year old woman in the body of a twenty-four year old. You need to grow down."

"That made no sense."

"It did to me," she called and there was a knock on the door. I raised my brows to no one and looked from the bathroom door to Alice's bedroom door. I rose from the bed and went to open the door only to see Rose standing with a hand on her hip and a smile.

"Great," I muttered and she barged it, pushing me aside and heading straight to the bathroom. "I think they are trying to kill me."

"Nah…if we killed you then we wouldn't be able to play torture Bella with make-up and hair products." Damn. Rose had heard me. The bathroom door closed and I was left alone again. My mind drifted off to Edward and his earlier reaction to Newton. What had gotten him so riled up? Could he have really been jealous?

My feelings from the past day suddenly came to mind and I tried to sort them out while I waited for my torture to begin. Right as I was remembering mine and Tanya's conversation, the bathroom door swung open like a scene from a horror film.

"It's time," Alice said in what I considered her evil voice. She walked to me and pulled me off the bed before literally dragging me into the bathroom and sitting me down on her pink salon chair.

"Why do you still have all this stuff here?"

"Most of it is what I brought but as I said, my parents don't get rid of anything." I turned and looked at Rose with confusion.

"Where's the baby?"

Rose smiled, probably glad someone was asking about her daughter. "She's with her father and uncle."

"Make sure she doesn't stay around Edward for too long. His attitude will rub off on her." Rosalie laughed and picked up a brush. I gulped as I saw Alice turn on a curling iron.

"Close your eyes," Alice ordered and I did so immediately, hoping that this painful process would be over with as soon as possible.

* * *

"We're done," they said simultaneously and I opened my eyes to look at the bathtub.

"Where's the mirror?"

"We have to dress you first but lucky for you, we already picked out something."

"You guys…"

"You'll like it," Rose said with such confidence that it made me even believe it momentarily. I sighed and nodded, allowing them to give me the clothes from the counter. They turned around as I pulled on the pants and the purple top; it wrapped around my neck with shiny beads along the straps.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. They both turned and walked in front of me to observe their work. Both of them nodded to each other before Alice disappeared and reappeared with a pair of heels. Thankfully, I didn't mind wearing them so I didn't grimace as I would have in high school.

"I'll put those on last."

"Now," Alice instructed and I shot her a glare before stepping into the black pumps. Then I stood up straight, laughing when Alice was another inch shorter than I was. The sad part in this was that she could still boss me around.

"Turn around," Rose said finally and I turned to see my reflection. I looked…different. My hair was curled and it went past my shoulder blades. My make-up wasn't too dark but it went perfectly with my outfit, which matched perfectly as well. I had to hand it to Alice, she was great with fashion.

"She's speechless," I heard Alice say and I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see her bouncing up and down.

"Are you guys going to get ready?" I asked and they both looked at each and smiled. "I guess that's a yes." I rolled my eyes as they quickly put on their make-up, did their hair, and got dressed in under twenty minutes. It never ceased to amaze me how fast they could go with themselves but with me…it felt like they were taking their time on purpose.

"Oh and Bella?"

I raised my brows at Alice. "What?"

"You'll have fun tonight."

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't want her to know that I was suspicious. She raised a brow as if she had been expecting more. "What?"

"Nothing," she muttered before slipping on her heels and grabbing a purse. "Are you ready Rose?"

I heard a vague 'yes' from the closet before the door opened and Rose walked out, looking more beautiful than anyone should be allowed to. Back in high school, I had been so envious of her looks. I had grown to see her as my sister though and jealously wasn't an option anymore.

"Bella? Are you ready?"

Alice's excited voice broke my thoughts. "Yeah, let's go." We left Alice's room and heard talking from downstairs. I guess the boys had gotten ready with the baby. We got down the stairs and the first thing I noticed was Emmett on all fours, giving his daughter a 'horse ride'. I couldn't contain my laughter.

He looked up and smiled. Of course Emmett wouldn't be embarrassed about it; he was practically her age sometimes but we all loved him nonetheless.

"Hi ladies," he greeted and his daughter laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes at the two but I knew she was taking in the moment. Emmett stood up and dusted off his pants before handing Rose their daughter.

"Daddy is funny huh Emma?" Emma giggled and I smiled as her and Rose interacted. "Are you going to be good for grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes mommy," she said in a light voice.

Where was Edward? And as luck would have it, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I kept my back turned and focused on Emmett and Rose. I could ignore him if I wanted.

"Swan, I might have to take a picture of you. I could show everyone that you _actually _have a life," I heard and I gave in and looked to my side to see the thorn that would be stuck there all night.

"We all know that you would use for other activities other than flaunting my social life." He smirked and winked before walking ahead of me and patting Emmett on the back. My eyes followed him and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. His tight black jeans outlined the muscles on his legs and the tight gray t-shirt allowed me to see every defined muscle underneath it. Tonight would be hard and I suddenly hated Alice.

"Are you ready Bells?" Speak of the devil and she appears. I looked to my side to see Alice laughing with Jasper. Rose handed Esme her daughter and then walked with her husband out the door. "Let's go!"

I followed Alice out the door and as I walked towards the taxi, I felt a tap on my butt and turned my head to see Edward smiling innocently.

"Is that the only hobby you have?"

"Nah," he laughed. His bright green eyes were vibrant, even in the dark. "I enjoy plenty of other things."

I scoffed and got into the van. Edward followed and sat next to me before he put an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't explain the sudden spark I got when he touched me but I ignored it, knowing nothing good could come of it.

"You should really find another hobby," I commented as the van took off.

"Why?" He breathed into my ear and I shivered. "I happen to enjoy my current hobby." I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off before looking out the window, praying that Alice had planned something that didn't involve me and Edward touching or talking.

All these new feelings were giving me a migraine and being close to him didn't help.

* * *

I'm sorry again! I know you guys were expecting a chapter where they finally do something but I didn't have the time and I apologize! But I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. :D Review as always and thank you for sticking with the story!

Next chapter up before the end of the week.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	9. Instincts

Okay, I have an excuse as to why I couldn't update last week. I didn't expect to go to the hospital or to get sick. My sickness has decided to stick around so I rewrote this chapter six times before I finally chose one and updated for you guys. So, I'm sorry but as soon as I get over this sickness, the updating will be faster.

Now go and enjoy this chapter.

**Billy Bob Bo Jangles** gave me an idea for this chapter. Thanks!

**Instincts**

My eyes were still glaring at the back of Alice's head as we walked into the classy bar. I hadn't thought that she would take us here on the night they were having their annual drinking contest. When we had pulled up, I had started thinking of ways to get the evil pixie alone so I could yell at her but eventually I calmed down and only wanted to choke her now. I rolled my eyes when she turned and winked at me.

Edward still hadn't said a word since we pulled up and I was happy that he hadn't. He kept sending me mixed signals and I didn't really want to get hurt if it was just having fun on his part. I still couldn't tell if he liked me or not. Alice seemed pretty convinced that he did though.

"Are you going to join the contest? Or you could just go sit in a dark corner." I turned to my side to see Edward smiling smugly.

I smiled sweetly and moved my body closer to his. "Are you joining the contest?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "I'll beat everyone."

I moved my leg closer to his before I lifted my foot and kicked his shin. His face went from smug to pain and I smiled before patting his shoulder. "Break a leg."

"I think I just did," I heard him say as I caught up to Alice and the others, who were already at the bar, ordering drinks. At least she hadn't brought us to some sleazy bar but then again, that wasn't Alice's style.

"Where's Edward?"

I smiled. "Prepping for his 'big win' in the drinking contest."

"Yeah right," Emmett laughed. "Little brother is going down."

"You wish," I heard from my side and turned to see Edward sitting next to me.

"How's the leg?"

"Just fine, thanks," he said, obviously annoyed. I smiled and grabbed a shot glass that Alice had placed in front of me before drinking the contents and placing it down on the bar with a 'thud'.

"Don't get too drunk Swan," Edward advised. "Someone might take advantage of you."

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Don't even try it." His smile disappeared and I raised a brow before turning to see Alice and the others gone. "Where did they go?"

"I think they're playing pool," Edward answered and I turned around to see them shooting pool. It figures that they would leave me alone here with the devil. I turned back around and saw Edward take a shot.

"So why did you come tonight?" I asked suddenly. He put down his glass and shrugged carelessly.

"I wanted to spend time with my family," he said simply.

"I figured you would be out with an old flame or something."

"Nope," he said, almost cautiously. "I wasn't that much of a player Swan." I gave him a look and he laughed. "Seriously, I wasn't."

"Do you want me to tell you how many girls cried at your expense?"

"Oh I know," he told me with a smug smile. I pushed him playfully and he just shrugged. "I was young and stupid back then."

"What are you now?" This would be good.

"Older and…"

"Still stupid," I finished for him and he shot me a glare. I smiled innocently and took another shot. He mimicked my actions and we smiled at each other before I looked down awkwardly. We were actually having a conversation without fighting or wanting to strangle each other.

"So, Tanya…are you going to ask her out?" I asked casually. I hoped he didn't hear the jealousy in my voice.

"I already told you…she's not my type."

"What _is _your type then Cullen? I always thought that it had to have legs and a skirt on."

"Funny," he said as he took a drink from his beer. "I can't tell you what my type is."

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't really have a type."

"Edward Cullen doesn't have a type," I said with false amazement. He just laughed and looked at me curiously.

"Bella Swan never dates," he stated and I looked away. "Why is that?"

"That is none of your business."

"You asked me a personal question."

I raised a brow. "Asking about the type of women you like isn't personal for you."

"Maybe it is," he said in a fighting tone.

"You just don't need to know okay? I just don't like many guys."

"Are you a lesbian?"

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on the beer I had just swallowed. "No, I'm definitely not a lesbian."

"Damn," he muttered. "That would have been hot."

"Of course it would have been," I said and looked over to see Alice laughing as Jasper helped her with the pool stick. "They look so happy."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. It was the first time that I had heard him be sincere about something I had said. It was almost a shock. "I'm glad they got together." I nodded in agreement and then an idea came to me.

"Do you want to play some pool?"

"Sure," he said. "Then I get to beat you at that and I win the drinking contest." I rolled my eyes and went to an empty pool table before grabbing a stick and aligning the balls. I set them in a triangle and waited for Edward to grab a stick.

"Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. Too bad he didn't know that I was the champion of pool.

* * *

An hour later and Edward was sulking on the other side of the pool table. I laughed when he put his stick down and crossed his arm.

"Are you angry that you got beat by a girl?"

"No," he said stubbornly and looked from the pool table to me. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"I learned in college," I told him. "I didn't drink back then and I had to do something when my friends went to the bars."

"I see," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. I wondered what he was nervous about. "How about another game?"

"You still aren't going to beat me," I taunted and he grabbed his stick before walking over to me.

"Fine." He hung his stick back up and walked to the bar where his family was at. I laughed when he sat down angrily on the bar stool. Why did men have to be so damn stubborn? I kept laughing as I met him at the bar.

"Someone is a bad sport," I laughed as I took a seat next to him. He turned and glared at me before I shrugged and looked to Alice who was staring at us.

"Were going to go play darts," Alice informed me and I waved to them. I watched them go and Edward turned to smile at me.

"What?" I hoped I didn't have anything on my face.

"It's time to drink," he said and I looked at the few people who had come up to the bar, including Emmett, who must have snuck away from Rose.

"Hey Em," I called and he smiled before the bartender began to line up shots. I didn't realize that I was in the contest until the bartender placed a shot glass in front of me. He filled it up to the brim with clear liquid and I grimaced.

"Are you ready Swan?"

I turned to see Edward holding his glass with a smile and I couldn't turn that kind of challenge down. I smiled and raised my glass before the bartender whistled and the drinking began.

* * *

I hiccupped as I set down my last glass. The bartender whistled again and everyone set down their glasses. He looked over everyone and pointed to Edward, who smiled victoriously and stood up. I laughed and stood up to hug him. Instead, I tripped and was ready to hit the hard ground until a pair of strong arms caught me and pulled me up.

I looked up to see Edward. "Thanks." I realized how close we were but he didn't seem to pull away, so I decided I wouldn't either. Besides, I could blame it on the alcohol.

"Alright guys," I heard Alice yell. I looked over to see her coming towards us with a smile on her face. "It's time to go."

"What time is it?" I asked. I noticed I slurred my words.

"It's late," she laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I laughed as she carried me to the car. I heard Edward and Emmett laughing from behind me. Alice placed me in the front seat and my eyes closed before the van even took off.

* * *

My eyes opened to see complete darkness. The bed was comfortable and soft but the room was to dark to see anything. I kicked my legs over the side and slid off the bed. Almost immediately, I felt dizzy.

"Oh," I said as I rubbed my head. "That was a bad idea."

"Yeah, it was." My eyes searched for him when I heard his voice. They stopped on the tall figure standing near the door.

"Am I in your room?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Emmett and I stayed downstairs to play some games for a while." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Did I pass out?" I heard him walk across the room.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I always knew you couldn't hold your liquor." I glared at nothing and waited for him to say something. When it remained silent, I reached out and my hands landed on his naked chest. Okay, this was weird.

He came closer and my elbows bent so that my hands could remain on his sculpted chest. I breathed out when he stood in front of me and looked up to see his bright green eyes looking down at me.

"Edward…"

That was the first time I had used his first name since high school. It felt weird to say it but he didn't seem to complain. He just kept staring down at me and I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks.

I watched as his eyes looked from me to the window and then back to me. I suddenly wanted to kiss him but my mind told me no. My body wanted something completely different and I knew that _that _wouldn't turn out good.

I sighed as I fought with my inner-self. When I looked back up into his eyes, my body couldn't control itself and instincts took over as I leaned up to meet his lips. I felt a shock go through me when our lips met and it took his a moment to respond.

My arms went around his neck as our tongues dueled and I felt like I was in heaven. This was the best kiss I had ever gotten and it ended too quickly. We pulled back and he looked worried about something.

"I…I have to go," he muttered and left me standing there. My mouth nearly dropped open and my eyes began to water. So, he kissed me back and just left? I knew it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have even kissed him.

"I'm such an idiot," I said to myself out loud. I sighed and went back to his bed before crawling underneath the covers and letting a few tears out. I should have known better than to kiss him. Now I felt vulnerable to him and that was not something I liked to feel. I kissed him and he just left. And I still had to see him every day.

Oh, this was going to be just great.

* * *

I don't know if I like the ending but I've rewritten this chapter so much that I finally just left it the way it was. This was probably the sixth rewrite and I didn't have time to rewrite another one. But yeah, sorry again for being late but being sick is hard to cut around. :D I will get better and updating will be faster.

Please review even if the chapter sucked. I tried to stick to the House plot a tiny bit. And don't worry, their relationship will get heated as soon as they get back to the hospital. I have so many ideas that I'm excited to write. :D

Also, sorry if there are any grammar errors. I didn't have time to double-check this time. I usually do it everytime but I'm sick and I didn't feel like it.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	10. This Thing We've Started

**Ah.** Okay, so, here's the story. I was sick yesterday and I began to think of the way that I _really _wanted this story to go and then it just hit me. So, I got my trusty laptop and began typing up different ideas and chapters. I'm still sick but I feel better now and thanks to those who wished me better health. :D I'm not giving out anything on my future plans for this story. Translated: I'm going to be evil and not give you any hints! Ha. But hey, I got this chapter up quicker than I thought I would so enjoy it.

Sorry if this chapter was a little fast-paced but I _had _to have this done before they wet back to work or my story wouldn't have made sense. I hope you like it!

**This Thing We've Started**

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. Actually, it was the biggest understatement in the world. I gulped as I pulled on my red Christmas party dress. It wasn't seeing old friends or having to deal with family that made me so nervous that I wanted to dig a hole and jump into it. It wasn't even the fact that everyone would probably get embarrassingly drunk off eggnog tonight.

It was the bronze-haired doctor downstairs who made me want to runaway and hide. I hadn't seen or talked to him since the 'accident' last night. I had started referring to it as an accident since he obviously didn't want it. I felt like a complete fool.

And now Alice had me getting into this annoying dress made of some silky material that exposed way too much of my chest and showed off my legs just a bit too much for my liking but Alice had insisted that I _needed _to wear it. Did I mention she was always a little overly dramatic?

I snorted at my thoughts and looked in the mirror in front of me. I had been confined to Alice's bathroom and closet for the past three hours and I hadn't let a single word about the 'accident' slip. Thankfully, she had only asked how I slept and left it at that.

I felt like an idiot for what I did though. I had gone through all the reasons as to why he would have left but I couldn't find one that stuck. I hadn't been as hammered as I thought and so he had no reason to leave. I felt rejection go through me again and I turned away from the mirror, running a hand through my curls.

"Are you ready to go downstairs Bell?" I jumped when I heard Rosalie's voice from outside the door. She opened the door slowly and I smiled at her when our eyes met. "Are you okay?"

I self-consciously ran a hand along my cheek, checking for tears. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said before closing the door and walking over to me. She stopped when she was within touching distance and I looked down at my bright red heels. "What's wrong?"

The feelings of hurt and rejection resurfaced again and I looked up into her eyes. I didn't want to tell her in fear that she'd tell Alice and then Alice would freak out on her brother and then _everyone _would know. But then again, Rose knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone, okay?" She nodded understandingly and I sighed. "I…I kissed Edward last night."

"Really?" She exclaimed and I nodded. "That's great Bells! I always knew you liked him."

"He walked out." Her smiled instantly vanished and I felt tears welling up as I remembered the way he just left me standing there.

"He did what?!"

"You can't say anything!" I reminded her and she quickly pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but I hugged back. She pulled away a few moments later and I looked from her to the door but she grabbed both of my cheeks and forced me to look at her.

"He's an ass if he can't see what he's missing."

"You're supposed to say that. You're my best friend." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't say things to make people feel better," she said seriously and I knew that. She had been that way since high school. "But I mean it when I say that any guy is crazy not to like you Bella."

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. "We better go or people might start looking for you." She smiled and we linked arms before we began our way downstairs. I heard the corny Christmas music before we had even made it all the way down. I saw the silver tinsel hanging along the stairs and above the doors. There was even mistletoe hanging in between the open kitchen door.

We stopped when we reached the living room. There was a table covered with beverages and Christmas-related foods. Esme and Carlisle did a wonderful job as always. I noticed them talking to Jasper and Emmett but Alice and Edward were out of sight.

"Mommy!" I turned when I heard Rose's daughter. I smiled when I saw her and she went straight to her mother who picked her up and went to Emmett, who was already waiting for them; they were the picture perfect family.

I watched as everyone mingled and I noticed a few old friends from high school. I smiled at a few but one girl in particular caught my eye.

"Jessica Stanley?"

She looked over at me and waved. "Bella Swan?"

"That would be me," I said with a small smile. She walked over and hugged me. We weren't really _great _friends but we had hung out a few times. She always had a crush on Edward but she ended up dating Mike if I remembered correctly.

"How have you been?"

"Great," I said, wondering if getting into this conversation was a bad idea. "I've been working in Seattle."

"You're the…Dean of Medicine at Plainsboro-Seattle right?" I nodded suspiciously. "Esme told me." I nodded as my mouth formed a comical 'O'.

"What about you?"

"I'm actually finishing school," she said happily and I smiled.

"That's good."

"So, have you seen Edward around here?" She seemed excited and I wanted to roll my eyes but I shrugged and looked around but he was still nowhere to be found.

"I'll let him know you're looking for him when I see him," I told her before she hugged me and left me to go talk to a few other people.

"Hey Bells," I heard and I turned to see Alice in a dress similar to mine. "You look great!"

"You look great too!" I exclaimed and she laughed. Her short black spikes seemed to bounce as she did.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I looked at her, confused. "No…why do you think I'm looking for someone? Why would I be looking for someone?" I knew I sounded nervous and my continuous lip biting proved it.

"You seem nervous…you're just excited to see Edward huh?"

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah…that's it." I looked around, making sure he wasn't around to hear me lie.

"Well, he's right there," she pointed and I turned to see him talking to Jessica. When did he get there? She was laughing at something he was telling her and I rolled my eyes as she put a hand to her chest dramatically. I always knew she liked him but I never expected her to become desperate.

"Bella," she called and my eyes met Edward's when he looked over at me. I tugged at my necklace instantly and pulled my curls in front of my face, shielding me from his stare. It was awkward enough. "I found him." I gave her thumbs up and she began to walk towards me, dragging Edward behind her.

My eyes widened as she stopped when she was close enough. Edward looked uncomfortable and I was pretty sure I looked the same. I turned to Jessica and suddenly wanted to tackle her.

"We were just talking about the hospital and stuff," she rambled on, staring at Edward the entire time. Edward and I were still locked in a heated gaze and I could tell that he was nervous. I was nervous but I felt hurt seeing him now.

"Edward…can I talk to you in the kitchen please? We have to help Esme with the…dessert." He met my eyes and I nodded before he agreed and we excused ourselves from Jessica. He followed me to the empty kitchen and I shut the door. I turned and saw him leaning against the kitchen island.

"We have to talk," I said quietly.

"Actually, we don't," he replied and I shot him a glare. "Why do we have to talk?"

"Right now is not the time to be playing your boss," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Because we kissed!" I nearly yelled. I was angry and hurt and a part of me felt good to yell it but another part of me still felt like a fool.

"Oh that," he said as if he were bored. My eyes looked down at the floor in hurt.

"I didn't mean it," I lied and he looked up, surprised. "But why did you walk away?"

"If you didn't mean it then why do you care?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it," I said with a sly smile. I was still hurting but I had to figure out why he left.

"We can't do this Swan," he said as he pushed himself off the counter and headed towards the door. I blocked it and he gave me a look. "I can easily move you."

"Why did you walk away?"

"Why do you care?"

"Tell me why you walked away," I said sadly. He must have seen it because he backed away and sighed loudly.

"We can't do this," he repeated. "You're my boss and it wouldn't work."

"Was I asking for a relationship?" He looked surprised for a second time. "Why won't it work because I'm your boss? We just kissed and I want to know why you left me. That's probably a new one for you."

"I left because I didn't want to hurt you," he said quietly and my mouth almost fell open. _He _didn't want to hurt _me_? "It's hard to explain."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."

"Listen Swan…this," he pointed from him to me, "can't be anything."

"And why not?" I bit my tongue the instant it came out. I didn't mean for it to slip out but I had said it in the heat of the moment.

"Because…it would just end up with you hurt."

"And you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I was shocked as I stood there watching him shuffle from foot to foot. He looked too good for words in his tight black dress shirt with his messy hair. His strikingly green eyes watched me for a moment before I thought over everything he said. He cared about me or he cared enough about me to walk away; it was sweet in a painful kind of way. I looked at him and our eyes met before he began to walk towards me.

He stopped right in front of me. "Why did you really walk away Edward?"

"I told you," he said but I knew he was lying.

"No," I demanded. "Tell me the real reason."

"That _is _the real reason," he whispered. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in closer.

"No it's not," I breathed.

"I knew that if I didn't stop us that we would turn this into something that neither of us would be able to stop," he said quickly and I stared at him for a moment.

"Very smart," I mumbled. "But you're still very stupid."

"Why?"

"Because you're still talking," I said before I went forward an inch and met his lips in a heated kiss. I knew it was wrong to start this again but when he didn't pull away, I smiled into the kiss and his lips began to move against mine. He pulled me closer to him and our bodies fit together perfectly. My arms went around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist before he pulled me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried me to the counter and set me down on it so I could reach his lips easier. His lips were soft as they moved against mine perfectly. I felt him asking for entrance so my lips parted and our tongues instantly began to fight for dominance.

When I needed air, I pulled away and we just stared at each other. As I looked into his alluring green eyes, all my thought were jumbled except one. The one that rang through my mind was crystal clear and I couldn't help but agree with it.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Go ahead and squeal! Ha. Nah, but seriously, did you like the way I ended it? At first, I wasn't completely sure but Rose assured me that it was fine. Then again, she's already read a lot of my future chapters. Was it too much? Come on...you all knew they were attracted to each other. It was only a short amount of time until they acted on their impulses! :D

As always, review and such. Thanks to everyone who reviewed by the way. You guys make my inbox and me very happy. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	11. Secret Relationships and Unknown Secrets

**Thank you all** so much for all your reviews. They make my inbox super happy. Anyways, this chapter took me a while because I didn't know how I wanted it to play out. I'm still unsure about it and I might rewrite it but I wanted to give you guys a chapter so tell me what you think. And besides, I had to get this story moving or it wouldn't be where I wanted it to be in the future. :D

**Secret Relationships and Unknown Secrets**

My eyes roamed the hospital lobby as I stepped into Princeton-Seattle Teaching Hospital. I was searching for something but when I didn't see it, I walked towards my office, slightly disappointed. I stepped into my cozy office and noticed at once that something was off; my blinds were closed and something was just wrong.

I was about to leave the dark room when a pair of lips met mine at the same time my office door closed. I found myself being pressed up against the hard wall but at that moment I didn't care.

As that pair of lips trailed wet kisses down my neck, I remembered how this situation had started out in the first place.

"_What was that?" I asked Edward after we broke apart from our kiss in the kitchen. I hoped that he would give me the answer I wanted but I knew disappointment was a more realistic option._

"_It was just a kiss Bella," he said casually and I instantly felt hurt. _

"_Yeah, you're right," I agreed, trying to seem uncaring about all of it. I could have sworn that his mask of no emotion faltered for a moment but I could have just been hoping._

"_I still wanted this though," he added and I gave him a confused look. Was he trying to hurt me on purpose? He was being too confusing and I was starting to get irritated._

"_You don't want this, you want this…what do you want?"_

"_I want us…with no strings attached," he said with a smug smile, like he knew that I couldn't resist him. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from my body. I hopped down from the counter and glared at him._

"_And I don't," I said before heading towards the closed kitchen door. Before I could open the huge, white door, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. Before I knew it, Edward's lips were on mine again and I found myself not pulling away like I knew I should have been. Damn him and his stupid charm._

"_See?" He said as we pulled away. I glared at him. "We have passion."_

"'_We have passion'?" I quoted with a roll of my eyes. "We have attraction but we don't have passion. In fact, I have nothing with you."_

"_You were the one concerned about the kiss that __**you**__ started," he said before he blocked my only way out of the kitchen. I sighed and took a step back, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him angrily._

"_Why me?"_

"_Why not you?" _

"_I mean…why me and not Tanya? She's cute and she likes you," I said in a quiet voice. I was hurt that he didn't want anything but sex. I knew I should have seen it coming and I __**should **__have been prepared but I had just been too caught up in the moment._

"_Because I want you," he said with a huge smile, allowing me to see his perfect teeth. My eyes went down to my heels and I sighed. "We can do this with no strings attached."_

"_So…you're suggesting that we have sex whenever we want but no relationship?" I asked, trying to understand his crazy logic._

"_That's exactly what I suggest," he said and I turned away from him. I knew that I would be hurting myself in the long run and this was all going a little too fast but all these new feelings were driving me crazy and maybe if I got it out of my system then I would be over him and these crazy feelings I seemed to be having for him._

"_Fine," I said but it can't be during work and it has to be when I want it and __**only **__when I want it." Edward nodded happily and his messy bronze hair moved with every nod. I watched him walk towards me and my earlier question popped into my mind._

"Edward," I moaned. His lips attacked my neck and I hoped he wouldn't leave a mark. It would be hard to cover-up and he would be in trouble if he did. I moaned as his lips left a trail along my shoulder and then met my lips in a fast kiss. We pulled away, both breathing heavily and I glared at him.

"Oh, there it is," he said in an amused tone. "It wouldn't be a normal day if you didn't give me your infamous look." I glared again but softened my look when I realized what he meant.

"I do not always do that," I said in defense and he laughed before kissing me once more. "And didn't I say that there would be no work…"

He cut me off with a short kiss but I kept him in place when my hands went into his hair and pulled him closer. His hands went to my waist and almost immediately started to finger the hem of my tee-shirt. When his fingers brushed against my bare stomach, my body felt hot, just as it always did when he touched me.

"Edward…I do have work to get to."

He laughed but continued to pin me against the wall and attack my lips with his fervent kisses. His hand began to go up my shirt, his fingers making designs along my stomach and making my hair stand up. I was about to give in when my office phone rang.

"You have to go," I told him before pushing him away. He sighed angrily and looked from me to the phone.

"Leave it," he muttered and I rolled my eyes before rushing to answer the phone. I picked it up and listened for a moment before glancing over at Edward who was sulking in one of my chairs. I decided to ignore him and listened for another minute before I hung up with the other doctor.

"Who was that?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"It was Tanya," I said bitterly. She had been hitting on Edward even more lately and he had been flirting back. I knew I shouldn't have felt jealously but it just plain hurt now to see him flirting back with her. But I would never tell him. We knew the rules of this odd relationship we had going.

"And?"

"She needs you upstairs…" I said but he remained in his seat. "…now."

"Everyone needs me these days but fine," he said before getting up and walking over towards me. The way he looked when he walked towards me would have normally turned me on but the jealously was far outweighing everything else.

"Just go," I said before turning around and opening some blinds. The light shined in and I turned around but saw Edward at my door already.

"You've gotten moodier lately Swan," he said with amusement.

"Go," I said in an angry voice and he was gone in a second. I sighed and took a seat in my chair. I put my face into my hands and wondered what was going on with me. I knew the rules yet I was breaking them in my own personal way. I was getting jealous when he flirted with others and I always wanted to be near him. Sometimes I became so frustrated with myself.

"Dr. Swan?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing in my doorway. I smiled and motioned my hand for him to come in and a sudden memory hit me.

_It was a week after we had gotten back to work and Mike had been chatting to me more often and I found Edward glaring at his co-worker from time to time. _

"_Can I talk to you?" Edward asked and I excused myself from Mike to follow Edward into my office. He closed and locked the door before he turned to glare at me._

"_This is a new one," I teased but his stare was unwavering. I began to feel nervous, wondering what I was in trouble for._

"_What are you doing with Mike?" I was astounded that he cared that I was talking to Mike. What was his problem? I stood my ground and placed my hands on my hips._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean," he said and waited for an answer on my part. I stared at him confusedly before a thought came to me._

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_No," he answered so harshly and quickly that I flinched back as if he had burned me. He sighed and opened my door before leaving me standing in my office. _

That had been one of the times when I thought that he would show some feelings for me but once again he shut himself up and had been so harsh that I felt guilty for talking to Mike. But once he got over it, we had sex and he assumed the argument was forgotten but I still felt hurt from his harshness.

"Dr. Swan?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing in front of my desk. "Are you alright?"

I fiddled with some papers and gave him a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…"

"Jacob…I can't really…" I let myself trail on when a sudden pain hit my stomach. I breathed in and Jacob looked concerned. He stood up and was about to come closer but I held up a hand to hold him at bay. My stomach ached terribly but I kept a straight face.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded before he got up and left my office. I hoped he kept his mouth shut about my sudden pain. I rubbed my stomach and groaned when it hit again. This was too painful and I stood up, hoping it was just cramps.

I was happy to see that the pain went away almost right away. I walked around my office with my hand to my head for a few moments before making sure the pain really was gone and that it was cramps.

I took a deep breath and sat down on one of my chairs, wondering what the hell was going on with me. I heard my door open and I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. I took another breath and readied myself for whatever he was willing to throw at me.

"I need permission for a biopsy," he said as though he knew I was going to approve.

"Just because we're sleeping together…" I stopped when I saw his face light up.

"Speaking of…"

"Not now," I said in a stern voice. "Do what you think is right." His face fell and I wanted to laugh but I was suddenly too tired. He didn't say another word before he left my office and I leaned back against my chair and took another deep breath.

What was going on?

* * *

What do you guys think is going on with poor Bella? Trust me, this story is going off plot a bit and I'm sorry but now it's more of a mix of Cuddy and House and Chase and Cameron for any of those who watch House. If anyone can guess what's wrong with her then you get a golden star and a dedication to my next chapter. I'm seriously doubting this chapter but if you guys like it then speak up.

As always, I'll update when I update. Thanks for reading.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	12. Please Tell me What's Taking Place Here

**Wow. **I have so many reviews in my inbox that it's screaming at me to open it and read it everyday. I'm so glad you guys liked my story but I wanted to clear up some** questions **for those who are confused. Trust me, I got a lot of this time around. I won't name names or anything. I'll just state the question and give you my answer.

Oh and I really liked **Caffeine-tolerant**'s review. That was probably the best one I've gotten so far. Very detailed and very good guesses and I'm glad you want to become a doctor because that's my plan too. :D

**Q: When are things going to get steamy for them?**

_A: You'll see. I think you'll like this chapter. Although, I'll be honest. I'm not that big a fan of smut so there won't be a lot of it. That and I don't even write some of it. My beta helps me out a lot of the time. Thanks Rose._

**Q: Is she pregnant?**

_A: I'll be honest and tell you...maybe! Ha. You'll just have to see but this story is full of twists and turns._

**Q: Why does Edward want a 'no strings attached' relationship? I thought he liked her.**

_A: Everything will get explained very soon. I promise!_

**Q: How long since they've been back?**

_A: Four weeks._

**Q: When are Alice and the gang coming back?**

_A: Alot sooner than you think._

Okay. So, hopefully I answered some of your questions but this chapter should clear out a few of those. But, as said earlier, I don't really like smut all that much but since you guys do, I'll dish some out for ya'll. :D Hopefully you'll like it and you'll review like you always do! You guys are the best. Thanks!

**Please Tell me What's Taking Place Here**

I walked into my apartment, tired and sexually frustrated. I knew he was here. He was always here after work, ready to help me get rid of all the stress. The only problem was that I wish he were here for other reasons. I didn't like the whole 'no strings attached' but if it let me be with him, then I would take it. I had finally come to the conclusion that I liked him…a lot. It had been almost three weeks since we returned to work and I had been thinking my feelings over.

I sighed and threw down my briefcase before I kicked my shoes off. I waited for him to appear but saw no sign of him anywhere. I walked into my living room and nearly screamed when I saw him sitting there, reading a book casually. Sometimes I wish it were just that. He was just there, waiting for me to get home so they could have the usual romp. The only good thing about our relationship was that he didn't tend to stray to other women; that must have meant something right?

"How was work?" It was the same question I got every day.

"It was fine," I said, quickly making the decision to not tell him about my earlier stomach pains. I wasn't even sure he would care.

"Good," he said before he stood up and walked over to me, almost as though I was his prey. I smiled, despite my frustration and tiredness. He came closer and closer until his arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him. I stared at him for a moment until he bent down a bit and his lips touched mine in a sensual yet gentle kiss. When he pulled back, I was smiling but he ignored it and nearly attacked my lips with his fervent kisses.

Before I had time to react, his lips were on my neck, biting, sucking and kissing his way down to the top of my chest. He stopped right before he got to my chest and I took the time to run my hands up his muscular arms. I made it to his broad shoulders and my fingers moved down, unbuttoning each button slowly. I knew it irritated him so I always did it.

When I finished, I ran my hands up the warm skin of his flat abs, his muscled chest and then to his shoulders again to push off the annoying shirt.

"You're going too slowly," he said in a ragged breath. I smiled and pushed him down onto my couch. I began to unbutton my shirt as his eyes roamed my body. I finally got my shirt undone and reminded myself to wear something easier to get off next time. Then I moved my fingers down my body, rubbing them along my stomach until I got to my skirt. I slowly undid the zipper and let it fall to the floor, giving Edward a view of my half-naked body.

He jumped up from the couch excitedly before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips met again in a mind-blowing kiss. His tongue begged for entrance before I finally opened my mouth and felt his warm tongue against mine. My body shivered as I felt him push me against the wall.

My hands found his hair and my fingers tangled themselves into it, allowing me to pull him even closer. His hands roamed everywhere, always leaving a hot trail behind them. I moaned when he suddenly pulled away from my lips and bit down on my shoulder hard.

"You're playing dirty," I said and he did nothing but smirk. I looked from him to my open bedroom door. "Bed." He nodded and carried me to the bedroom before we both fell down to the bed and he nearly ripped my panties off.

My eyes widened when I felt a cold finger trace the lips to my womanhood. My eyes widened and my hands instantly went to grip my bed sheets. His pace picked up and I found myself writhing more and more.

He pulled out right before I could reach my orgasm and I looked up at him and glared playfully. He laughed and rolled over so that I was on top. I had always liked it better this way anyway. Our lips met again when he leaned up and undid my bra. I gasped when I felt his cold hand massaging my breast.

I gripped at his hair and moaned even louder when he bit down on my nipple. Everything he did seemed to surprise me still. When his hand went to massage my other breast, I pushed him down. I had had enough of foreplay.

"Someone's in a hurry today," he commented and I ignored him.

I unbuckled the belt to his pants. I could already feel his erection through his slacks and I was suddenly happy that I could get that kind of reaction out of him. I got his pants down as far as I could before he had to shrug himself out of them. I looked down at his boxers and pulled them off quickly.

"Feisty, feisty…"

"Me?" I teased and his hands found my hips, guiding me towards his manhood. I looked at him just as he lowered me down onto himself. I moaned instantly and ran my nails down his chest. He groaned and he grabbed my waist so we could start a good pace.

We fit so perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. It seemed like our bodies were made for each other but I knew that he probably felt differently.

My thoughts cut off when he suddenly hit the right spot. He always made me feel things I had never felt before. He started to thrust his hips to meet mine and I felt the burning pit low in my stomach.

He pulled himself up so he was leaning against the headboard and I placed my hands behind his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair once again. I pulled him to me and kissed him, our lips melding perfectly together.

"I'm about to come," I told him in a low whisper and he hissed when my nails began to dig into his back.

I moaned loudly as my body began to shake. My fingers dug deeper when he bit down on my shoulder.

I felt his body shaking against mine and I heard his ragged breaths and throaty groans as we came down from our orgasms. When he pulled out of me, I almost felt empty and I did _not _like that feeling.

He rolled over so that he was at least half an arm's length away from me and I sighed. Was this how it was always going to be? Come home, have sex, and then be heartbroken when he left ten minutes later? I looked at him and saw that he hadn't gotten up yet so I braved a few words.

"That was probably the best so far," I said, boosting his already inflated ego even more. He turned and smirked.

"Have a date or something tonight?" I wanted to roll my eyes at how he could totally ruin a moment but I stayed silent for a few seconds. I felt beads of sweat going down my body and I suddenly wanted to take a shower.

"No, I don't," I said bitterly. He looked confused for a moment. I wouldn't get into this today. Our relationship was already screwed up as it was. If you could even call what we had a relationship. "Why?"

"You seemed to be in a hurry." I looked away from him and looked towards my bathroom.

I stood up, fully naked and walked around my bed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in when it was warm enough. I didn't care if I left him out there. He had, once again, hurt me with his words. He almost seemed uncaring when he asked me if I was going out with someone. Why didn't he get jealous as usual? Maybe he knew that my whole life revolved around his ass of a self now.

"You ready for another round?" I turned and saw Edward standing right behind me. His naked body was dripping wet and I suddenly found myself ready for another go. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind as his lips met mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised though since he never stayed the night or cared enough to leave me a note or something. He just left and sometimes I wondered why I even started this relationship with him. I got to have the intimate part with him but even that wasn't intimate; it was just sex.

But was it really worth it when my heart hurt when I saw him flirting with other girls and I had no say in his actions? Or when he ignored my attempts at flirting? I sighed and practically rolled off my bed before grabbing a robe.

I walked into my living room and the pain from yesterday suddenly hit me full force. I gasped and bent over, wondering what was going on with me. My head began to feel dizzy so I took a seat on my couch and began to take deep breaths.

When the pain finally settled down, I looked over myself. I didn't seem to be sick and I knew I wasn't pregnant since my period had just ended, so maybe I just had the stomach bug or something. I reminded myself to make an appointment with someone today or maybe I could get someone to check me out while I was there.

After I laid there for a few minutes, I stood up and was glad to see that the pain was gone. I groaned and realized that I had to get ready for work.

Even work didn't offer me any solace anymore.

* * *

So...anyone want to tell me what she has? Are you guys crazy? Why would I make her pregnant this early? Just kidding. You guys made a good guess. I'll tell you one thing though: It was like a battle for her to be pregnant and for her to not be. I seriously contemplated it but decided against it. Besides, the ones who voted for not pregnant far outwieghed the ones who voted for pregnant; a lot of you did guess ectopic pregnancy though which was pretty good. :D Sorry guys. But, hopefully, this chapter was up to your standards. The sex scene might have not been the greatest but it's still there. I also hope the questions and answers helped a few. Sorry if I'm confusing some of you but I said that it was like House and Cuddy but not exactly like them. Their bickering and jobs are like thiers but their relationship is more Cameron and Chase.

Also, I'm sorry for short chapters but I just don't have the time to write extremely long ones anymore. Besides, I have to leave you guys wanting more...I am very evil, yes.

Did that clear anything up for you guys? Please tell me if you're still confused and I'll write you. Thanks for reading, as always. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	13. When it Isn't Like it Should Be

**W.o.w. **I seriously love you guys for loving my story. I honestly never expected it to get this many reviews and story alerts _and _favorites. So thanks you guys so much. Anyways, I hope I cleared up any questions you guys had. I'm trying to get this story moving so I can get to some more important issues in my story. But, I like to rewrite chapters so many times that it drives me crazy so I usually end up with some kind of filler thing but hopefully this chapter speeds things up a bit.

Thanks again to those who love reading the story. I'm glad you do and so is my wonderful beta Rose!

**When it Isn't Like it Should Be**

I walked into work feeling sick. I should've just stayed home but I knew I would be missing too much so I sucked it up and decided to at least make it through half of the day. I also made sure to avoid Edward at all costs. I signed myself in and walked into my office before I threw my briefcase behind my desk and took a seat on one of the chairs.

A knock on my door interrupted my calm and I looked over to see Emmett standing outside with a smile. I waved him in and he stepped in, looking excited.

"Hey Em," I greeted. He kept smiling and I raised a brow, wondering if he was okay or if all the sugar had finally caught up with him.

"Emmett?"

"Rose is pregnant again." My worried looked turned into a happy one and I smiled at him, happy for him and Rose. I remembered her telling me that they had been trying to get pregnant again.

"I'm happy for you two," I said and he hugged me tightly, making my already sore stomach hurt even more. "I need air." He put me down and I refrained from putting my hand on my hurting stomach. I still hadn't seen a doctor.

"I just wanted to tell you the news and to tell you that Alice said that she was coming down in a few days," he said quickly. My head was spinning by the end but I managed to catch Alice and coming down in a few days.

"Thanks Em," I said before he smiled and left my office to tell everyone else the news. I knew Rose would call me a in a few hours with the news too.

My door opened again and I dreaded turning around. I prayed as I forced my body to turn around and was for once happy to see Jacob standing there. He looked nervous but that wasn't really a surprise. I raised a brow and waited for the words.

"Are you alright?" Okay, hadn't expected that one. "Yesterday, your stomach pains. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him and he seemed to perk up instantly. Sometimes he was so weird but I couldn't help but to be polite to him.

"Alright," he said before giving me a small wave and leaving my office. I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach. It had been hurting a lot more today and I was having a hard time breathing. I knew I had to go get checked out but I had so much work to catch up on. I promised myself to go during lunch or something.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Edward had yet to be seen. I stayed in my office, munching on the small lunch I had brought. My stomach hadn't hurt since I sat down but my back had begun feeling a little sore.

I sighed as my door opened for the hundredth time that day. But when I looked up, I was surprised to see who it was.

"Damn," I said loudly. "I was hoping you got the memo."

"What memo?" He asked curiously.

"The memo that stated that you had to stay away from me," I replied sarcastically.

He scoffed. "I could never do such a thing." He came closer but I held up my hands. "What's wrong?"

"Wow," I said, my temper getting the better of me. "I think that's the first time you've shown concern for me."

"Well, when you deny sex with me, there has to be something wrong."

"Have you ever checked _yourself _Cullen? Not everyone is as into you as you think."

"Yes but you aren't everyone, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and he came closer but I kept my hands up before I stood up and grabbed a few files. I had to deliver these anyway. I began to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"Drop it Edward," I said before pulling my arm away from his hand.

"What's got you in such an awful mood?"

"Just because I'm not having sex with you doesn't mean I'm in an 'awful' mood," I said angrily. He huffed and I sighed before turning around and giving him an expectant glance. "What did you want before you so lovingly intruded into my office?"

"I need permission…"

"To cut off someone's head? No, you did that already," I said sarcastically. "To…drill into someone's head, to biopsy someone for some reason that _you _think is appropriate or how about…illegally giving someone meds that they didn't consent to? I don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"It's your job."

"Then why do you try so hard to ruin it for me? Do you even do these crazy things you ask permission for or do you lie to me so that you can make sure my hate for you goes up a little bit higher every day?"

"It's still your job and I still need permission."

"Why don't you just go and do it? Because even if I tell you no, you're still going to do it anyway."

"I would never."

"Please," I said as I glared at him. "You are the king of being an asshole and lying so that you get your way. Are you going to tell this patient that he's going to die if you can't cut into some part of his body?"

"Actually, that was kind of the plan but you put it so eloquently that it almost sounded sweet."

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically. He laughed and I raised a brow before I remembered that I had files to give to the nurses in the clinic.

"Wait," he said. I turned with a heavy glare and waited for his stupid question. "What's the answer?"

"The answer is…no," I told him. "I need the facts."

"We have to do this procedure to get you the facts," he said. I could tell he was irritated.

"Then find another way to get them because I can't be costing this hospital anymore money because of you and assuming you don't plan on donating anytime soon, your answer is no, you don't get your surgery or biopsy or whatever it is you're asking for."

He sighed angrily and I stood up straight, trying to stretch out the pain in my lower back. The pain had been getting worse since I stood up.

"Are you upset about this relationship?"

"If that's what you call it," I said as my back began to ache even worse. I tried to keep a straight face, not wanting him to know anything.

"Are you?"

"Am I what? Upset about the sex that you're referring to as a relationship?" I said loudly, glad that there wasn't anyone around to hear it. "As a matter of fact, I'm done."

"What? With the sex? You can't…"

"_I _can do whatever I want and it's not like you care anyway." I saw his expression go from angry to hurt and then to regret. Confusion flooded me and I wondered if I had just been seeing things.

"Fine," he said and that wasn't what I expected. Maybe I did read him wrong. I should've known that he wouldn't care if I ended it.

"Surprise," I said sarcastically. "I guess there are people who can get over you." I was lying to myself but I couldn't stay in that 'relationship' with him. It hurt too much and he didn't seem to care about anything I did. He only cared when another guy was moving in on me.

"Don't come begging me to come back after you don't get what you want from Mike or Jacob or hell, even James."

"Unlike you, I don't sleep with my employees."

"Big mistake Swan," he said and I felt hurt. He hadn't called me Swan since we left Forks. I knew I should've never trusted him. "You already did."

"Listen I…" I stopped when my stomach suddenly began to hurt. It was so sharp and sudden that I had to take in a breath. It was the worst pain I had had since I started having this odd pain. The scariest part was when I felt something running down my leg. I looked down to see a small trail of blood trickling down my leg and then came the dizziness. I looked to Edward, who looked worried, and tried to say something.

"It hurts," I said before he walked over to me and held me up in his cold arms. As I slipped into darkness, the last thing I remembered hearing was Edward's voice telling me that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Don't hate me for leaving it at the spot. I know you guys are probably freaking out right now but no worries. **Okay.** I was thinking about doing the next chapter half of Edward's lovely point of view and then the rest would be Bella's. Tell me what you guys think in a review or PM. Anyways, any guesses to what she may have? I will tell you now that there is going to be some drama with our two favorite characters. There will be some hating and some loving; that's all you get. :D

Anyways, review as always because I know you guys will because you guys are awesome in every way, shape and form. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	14. And the Truth Comes Out

**Ah. **Seriously love you guys. You, as always, make my inbox and me very happy. I have quite a lot of reviews for this story and I hope you guys will continue to read and enjoy the story. So, **imporant note below:**

**Note: **I realized something while I was writing this chapter. I realized that I couldn't do an Edward point of view in this chapter because it would give away the diagnosis. So, I'm sorry but I'm happy to say that most of you, if not all, voted for an Edward point of view and I will be happy to give it to you...in the next chapter. Once again, sorry but I had to cut it out for the sake of suspense and my story. :D I still think you'll enjoy the **point of view **that I used.

Now go enjoy chapter fourteen. This is kind of a sad one folks.

**...And the Truth Comes Out**

**APOV:**

I nearly ran into the hospital, pulling my fiancé along beside me. When Emmett was waiting at the small airport and not Edward, I knew something was wrong. My fears were confirmed when Emmett said those four horrible words.

"_Something's happened with Bella."_

My mind had went to think of the worst of things but I tried to stay positive, I really did but she had never had anything wrong with her so this was something that we had never had to deal with. She was my sister and best friend so of course I was worried out of my mind.

"Alice," Jasper whispered into my hair as we stepped into the elevator. "You have to stay calm."

"How can I be calm Jazz?" I said sadly. "Bella is in the hospital." At that moment, I thought that the statement was ironic but it quickly disappeared when the elevator doors dinged and we stepped onto the second floor. I immediately began searching for my oldest brother since the other had to go get his wife. I walked up to the nurse's station and waited for the woman to look at me.

"Can I help you?" She finally said and I wanted to roll my eyes at her. She sounded snobby and rude but I tried to remain calm.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan." The lady looked through her records for a moment before she looked back up at me with confusion.

"Only family is allowed to see her now," she said and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm her sister," I said just as rudely and she smiled apologetically before giving the room number while Jasper just laughed quietly and followed me. I finally got the room after a minute and my heart broke when I saw Bella lying nearly lifeless on the hospital bed. Her hair was a little knotted and her face was pale. It didn't even look like the same person.

"Alice?" I whipped my head around to see Edward walk into the room with a clipboard in hand. I could tell from the bags under his eyes that he hadn't slept in a while. I walked over and hugged him tightly. "When did you get in? I'm sorry I forgot to call."

"It's alright," I said before he looked at Bella sadly. I raised a brow and looked from him to Bella. I was going to question him but figured I would save that for later. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," he said quickly and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my brother to make himself seem emotionless even in the darkest situations.

"We'll stay here," I offered, knowing he needed to get a coffee or some sleep. "You look tired."

"I'll live," he said as he walked over and checked Bella's machine and bag. I sighed and took a seat in the uncomfortable chair anyway.

"How long has she been out?"

"Two days," he said with some kind of undertone that I couldn't place. I knew there was something else he wasn't telling me.

"Do they know what's wrong with her?"

"We've just been giving her morphine so that she wouldn't be in pain after the surgery she had," he said quickly and I noticed that he didn't exactly answer my question.

"Surgery?" I asked nervously but he ignored me. I watched him grab her empty bag from the IV and walk out of the room. "Is it me or does he seem sketchy?"

Jasper shrugged. "He's probably just as upset as we are. Go easy on him Al." I nodded, knowing he was right. I heard him move his chair over to mine. We both looked over at Bella and sighed. I was hoping that she would be okay.

-

I was awakened by someone running their hands through my hair. I looked to my side to see Jasper staring at Bella. I looked over at her almost immediately but noticed no change in anything. Her monitor was still beeping, telling us that her heart was still beating and she still looked extremely pale.

"Did Edward come back in?"

"He's been checking up on her every thirty minutes," Jasper answered and I raised a brow. My brother never gave that much concern; even to a patient he doesn't know. I stood up and stretched before looking back down at Jazz.

"Will you stay here? I have to go do something." He nodded and I kissed his cheek thankfully before I gave one last glance to Bella and was on my way. I didn't know this hospital well but I had been here a few times so I knew were the main things were. I walked along a narrow hallway until I reached the office that had my brother's name on it. Sure enough, when I looked in, his team and he were sitting at a large glass table.

I walked in and everyone looked up to meet me with tired eyes. I looked at Edward who then shooed his team out to go do something medical. I didn't understand those terms.

"We have to talk," I said sternly and he raised a brow.

"No, we don't."

"Dammit Edward!" I snapped. "I know you're upset that she's in there. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I'm her doctor and I check up on her," he said carelessly. "How is she different than any other patient?"

"Oh, I don't know…how about we start at number one," I said angrily. His careless attitude always pissed me off. "She's your boss, your friend and the girl you like." He looked up quickly when I said the last four words.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I see the way you look at her," I said softly but he rolled his eyes. "It's okay to like someone Edward."

Edward stood up and ignored me before he rushed into his own personal office. "Alice, mind your own damn business."

"In case you've forgotten, Bella is my business and seeing as how we're unfortunately related, so are you."

"I'm not your business so stay out of my life." I bit my lip and looked away from his harsh stare. I hated it when he acted like he cared about nothing but himself.

"Fine," I said sadly. "But I know you know what's wrong with her and you're obviously torn up about it so when you decide that you're ready to talk to someone, I'll be in Bella's room. That is…if you care." Then I left him in his office to sulk about his problems alone. I walked back to Bella's room quickly and noticed Rose and Emmett now occupied the other side of the large hospital room.

"Hey guys," I greeted and Rose came over to hug me tightly. "Congrats by the way." Rose smiled and looked down at her stomach. I smiled when she looked back up but it turned into a frown. I knew she was thinking about Bella. "It's okay to be happy Rose. I'm sure Bella will be fine."

Rosalie nodded and took a seat next to Jasper who was quietly snoring. I smiled and took a seat next to Bella's bed before grabbing her hand. I noticed Emmett standing on the other side. The only one that was missing was the only one too stubborn to admit he was upset.

**BPOV:**

My throat hurt. My limbs ached. My pelvis felt like something had been ripped from it and my head hurt so badly that I felt like I might explode if I didn't get any medication but surprisingly, I didn't have it in me to open my eyes and call for help. I just stayed still and listened to all the conversations I was hearing. I tried to move my hand but felt something holding it. It was warm so I guessed it was someone's hand.

I tried to open my eyes but the light from the room was too bright and I gasped when I tried to open them all the way. Almost immediately, the lights went off and I felt someone tapping my palm. That felt odd. I tried opening my eyes again and when I was successful, I looked over at the person holding my hand and saw Alice.

The weird part was when I felt disappointment.

**APOV:**

When I first heard Bella move, I didn't move. I just held her hand and waited for her eyes to open but when she tried, she closed them and I realized that the lights were probably bright to her eyes. I motioned to Rose to turn off the lights and she complied. Then Bella opened her eyes. They were filled with confusion and pain.

"What…" she tried and I looked around the room to see that Rose had moved closer to Bella and Jasper had woken up.

"You're in the hospital Bells," I said, trying to reassure her. She looked at me in confusion and I sighed before she tried to smile.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded hoarse but it was understandable since she had been asleep for nearly three days now.

"I don't know," I said quickly and then I figured I should probably call a doctor. I watched as Bella took in her family and she tried to smile at them but she failed. "What's wrong?"

"My head just hurts," she squeaked out and I smiled sadly.

"I'll get a nurse." Bella nodded weakly and as I stood up, the door slid open and Edward walked in, looking almost relieved and surprised that Bella had her eyes open. I turned to see Bella looking at Edward with wide eyes, almost as if she were asking him if she was going to be okay.

**BPOV:**

I saw Edward walk into the room and my eyes met his instantly. He looked…relieved? But I knew now was not the time to be questioning him on whether or not he cared if I was awake. I just wanted to know what landed me in this situation in the first place.

"Can I talk to Bella in private please?" He asked and everyone seemed to be hesitant about leaving me. They turned back and I nodded, telling them that I was okay. Alice patted my arm before she and everyone left me alone with Edward.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions in check. I felt overwhelmed suddenly and the emotion took me by surprise. I felt like I would breakdown any moment. I met Edward's eyes again, knowing mine were filling up with tears.

"Bella…"

"Edward…I know you…" I had to stop to take a breath. My throat was still pretty dry and sore. "I know you know what's wrong with me."

"Yeah I do," he said sadly and for a moment, I saw him look at me with such sadness that it began to make me worry. Was I going to die? I let a tear slip from my eyes as I began to think of all the possibilities?

"What is it? Do I have some…disease? Is it cancer or…AAA or ovarian cysts?" I rambled, becoming more nervous and scared as the seconds passed.

Edward seemed almost hesitant to tell me. I watched him sigh heavily before he opened his file and looked over it one last time. And then he handed it to me slowly. I grabbed it carefully and began to read over the normal things. That was, until I got to the diagnoses information. My eyes widened and I looked up at Edward for confirmation. He nodded and my eyes began to water. I looked back down at the paper and suddenly felt sick. This couldn't happen. This _wasn't _supposed to happen. It wasn't fair.

"I…I was pregnant?"

* * *

**Okay. **I know you guys will probably hate me for leaving it right there but I had to leave you confused and wanting more. Are you confused? It's okay! It's a good thing if you are. In all honesty, it took me a while to come up with what I wanted her to have and finally, after a few hours of thinking it over, I came to the perfect conclusion. But you guys can't know about it yet. Obviously, the story is beginning to grow and develop into a _better _story so things will be moving a little faster. Also, as stated before, I couldn't do this chapter in Edward's point of view because it would have given away the clues to her diagnosis. Anyways, the next chapter will have some Edward point of view. I swear on Edward himself. :D

Thanks for sticking to my story. This one is by far the most reviewed out of all my other ones and I love you guys for taking the time and reviewing. I was actually happy with the way I wrote this chapter the first time! I think that's a first for me. I'll update when I can, which should be very soon.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	15. Pain, Denial, It's All the Same

**Okay. **I have **_500 _**reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for liking my story so much that you'd review it. :D Anyways, onto the chapter. This one is a little shorter than most but I had to move this week. I had my laptop but I just didn't have time between moving and school so yeah. **But **I missed writing for this story and all of the wonderful reviews, so I decided to give you guys a little something. As promised, Edward's point of view is in this but it's short. I wanted to give you guys a little insight on how he's feeling about all of this. No worries, everything always comes full circle.

Now go enjoy my ridiculously short chapter. :D

**Pain, Denial...it's All the Same**

**BPOV:**

I held the folder tightly in my hand, not even breathing. I couldn't even move my eyes to look over at Edward. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Why wasn't I _safer_? My grip on the folder tightened and I looked down to see my knuckles turning white. I sighed when they started to hurt and let the folder drop to my bed. I kept my eyes locked on it, not daring to look up into Edward's uncaring eyes.

"Dr. Swan," he said and it sounded so…cold. I took a deep breath and decided to look up. I saw him coming closer and I held up a hand, telling him to stay where he was. He sighed and nodded towards the folder.

I picked it up and placed it on the table. "What do you need it for?" My voice sounded different, scared almost.

"I need it to explain."

"You don't need to explain how children are made Edward," I said quietly. My voice was still sore from being asleep for so long.

"That's not what I wanted to say," he corrected me with an angry tone. "I _was _going to explain why you didn't know you were…_pregnant_." In that moment, when I heard his unwavering voice, I suddenly wondered if he cared at all that it had been his…child. I wondered if he felt any regret, any remorse, any _something_.

"Go ahead, Dr. Cullen," I said without moving my eyes from his cold ones.

"You were spotting and you must have thought it was your period." It _had _been really light but I hadn't been bothered with it, thinking I was just lucky this month. And then it hit me. The back aches, the moodiness, the queasiness; it all added up to being pregnant.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I whispered to myself. I looked up to see that Edward hadn't moved.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, hurt that he seemed so uncaring about this situation. He looked to the floor before he looked up and our eyes met.

"You had an ectopic pregnancy," he said, his tone of voice going lower on the last word. "The egg was…"

"I know what it is," I cut him off before I leaned back into my pillows and began to wonder about the 'it' that had been inside me for a few weeks. And then I thought of Edward; he was so cold about this, so much so that it made me want to burst into sobs.

"I'll go tell them that they can see you," he said in his professional tone and I looked up, trying to hold back the tears that suddenly wanted to break free. "You might still experience some emotions that are new so don't do anything rash."

_I _would do something rash? He didn't even care so he had absolutely no say in what I would do with _my _body. Because obviously, being with him, didn't do it any good. He didn't say another word before he walked to the door but my squeaky 'wait' stopped him from opening the glass door.

"Do you even care at all?" I said in the lowest voice I could manage. I looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm your doctor, you're my patient, there's nothing to care about," he said before he opened the door and shut it quickly. My eyes widened and I closed my eyes, knowing that he would never change. Not even _this _would get through his unwavering cold demeanor.

"Bella…" I heard Alice's voice and I immediately shoved all of my thoughts to the back of my mind. If he wanted to be so stone-faced about this, then I could be too. I smiled as Alice walked towards me, making sure that she couldn't see the mask of pain I tried so well to hide.

**EPOV:**

I walked straight to my office, not even bothering to give Alice and my family a glance. I was too confused and pissed off right now to talk to any of them and I knew that Alice would come fine me later anyways. I threw off my coat angrily into the corner of my office before I sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Why was this so hard?

It shouldn't be. She was my patient.

_And __**was **__the mother of your unborn child. If you can even call it that._

I was having a conversation with myself. This was just great. As if I needed anything else to confuse me right now.

_You like her. _

No, I don't. I didn't care for her then and I don't now. We had fun but we made a mistake and now we can finally get away from each other.

_Then why don't you __**want **__to leave her?_

I pushed my thoughts away and focused on another problem. How come she didn't yell or scream at me for doing that to her? Obviously, she still had some things to work through but I had been expecting the full-blow Swan glare and yelling. But she was so straight about it, only seeming like she finally broke when she asked if I cared.

And I didn't answer because I'm an ass. I shouldn't care though. This is Bella, my boss, the woman I was just having sex with, the woman _I _got pregnant. That didn't matter though; the thing was just a tiny dot when I saw it.

_Then why are you getting so torn up about this?_

I rubbed my temples slowly, trying to get rid of my damn thoughts that seemed to hate me in this situation. Just as I was finally relaxing, I heard my door open and slam and I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

I looked up to see Alice staring down at me with hardened eyes. I sighed and looked away from her.

"Edward, what happened to her?"

"Ask her," I waved my hand in dismissal. She made a growl-like sound before she came closer and shoved a finger into my chest.

"She isn't talking to any of us," Alice said, slightly upset. "She smiled and then turned away from everyone. What did you say to her?"

"I did nothing to her." _Lie. _"She's fine!" _Lie. _

"Obviously not," she said angrily before she poked me in the chest one last time. "Why won't you admit that you like her or even _care _for her?"

I looked up, surprised that she had brought that up again. Why wouldn't she just leave it alone? I stood up and stared her right in the eyes.

"I do not like her," I said in the angriest tone I could muster. "She is just my boss who ended up in the hospital. I unfortunately got assigned to become her doctor, so don't lecture me on liking her when I so apparently don't!"

Even Alice seemed shocked from my yelling as she backed away and looked at me with a saddened expression.

"Edward, you're an ass. Anyone tell you that lately?" She sighed, defeated. "Actually, you probably _have _heard it. Since when did you become such a jackass Edward?"

I didn't answer, wondering the same thing. I didn't remember the last time I had actually done anything that didn't qualify as being as ass. But, as always, I ignored my little sister and sat down at my desk, turning my chair and focusing my eyes on the window.

I heard Alice sigh as she began to walk towards my door. I listened for the slam but when it never came, I waited for her to say something.

"I hope you learn that enough is enough one day Edward," she said slowly before she left my office, letting the door close itself. I groaned and rubbed my temples again, trying to relieve the stress that I had acquired over the past few nights.

_You like her. _Alice's words rang in my head and I couldn't seem to get them out. I didn't like her. She was just Bella Swan. I liked her _body_,but not her.

_You care._ I don't.

_Then why are you fighting yourself on this?_

* * *

**Read: **I know it wasn't that much this time but I've been moving, as I mentioned in the above author's note. I tried to make a longer chapter but writing Edward was a lot harder than I thought. But, as always, I came through with something and if you didn't like it, I promise to make it better next time because there will be a few more Edward point of views in later chapters. I see him as the type that _would _fight himself on this and he is a confusing character in my lovely story. And **don't worry folks**, Bella will be explained more in the next chapter. I kind of just wanted you guys to get a glimpse of how she was feeling. Everything will come together very soon.

Thanks again for reading and review if you want to. I have five-hundred reviews so I'm a happy camper!

**Ashleigh ;D**


	16. Poker Face

So, since you guys have been patient with me, I've decided to give you a chapter much earlier than I planned, just because you guys rock! Thanks again for so many reviews and I'm so glad you guys really enjoy my story and have favorited me or put my story on alert. So, thanks again!

Here's the chapter that you guys deserve. :D

**Poker Face**

**EPOV:**

It had been one week since Bella had gotten out of the hospital. And it had also been a week since she had been back at work. Some would say that she just wanted to forget what happened, but they didn't really _know _what happened. I sighed and watched as she crossed the lobby for the fifth time this week, ignoring me as she did so. She walked into her office a few seconds later.

She hadn't really talked to anyone. Alice was back home, upset that Bella hadn't revealed anything and probably stilled pissed at me. I knew she had told Emmett of my 'issues' I was dealing with because he had given me a nasty look before he and Rose left. Unfortunately, he didn't go very far.

I focused my eyes back on Bella. Her blinds were open in her office and I could see her sitting at her desk, seeming like she didn't really care to even be at work. When she looked up, I thought I had been caught but I saw her look at her phone a moment later and I let out a breath.

And why did I care so much? I didn't know. I couldn't even explain it if I tried. She was ignoring me, so I was ignoring her. I knew she was upset about the whole situation, who wouldn't be? Sometimes I wondered if she thought it was my fault that this happened to her. She was the one who started this by kissing me.

When I heard my pager, I tore my eyes away from her and walked towards the elevator, my mind racing with too many unanswered questions.

**BPOV:**

I knew he was watching me. He had been watching me every day for the past five days. He didn't think I knew but I had caught him standing by the elevators on occasion. In a way, I thought it meant he cared but his eyes were still so cold and distant that I remained far away from him.

Ever since I had gotten out of the hospital, all I wanted to do was sleep and eat. I couldn't even find time to cry, I _didn't _want time to cry. If I had to get past this alone, then I would. But I couldn't help but miss him sometimes.

I cursed myself and slammed my desk drawer shut, angry at myself for still thinking those things about him. He…he knew everything and yet he still didn't seem like he gave a damn! He knew I was hurting but he didn't care. He was heartless and I knew that now but there was the smallest part of me that wished he had changed.

Maybe that's why I had started that some-what of a relationship, to see if _I _could get him to change. But that proved to be a failure and now I was stuck debating whether or not I hated him.

I sighed and kicked my desk angrily. He ruined everything! Even my new doctor said that it was a slim chance that I would ever have kids and it was his fault. Had he not suggested this stupid relationship, I wouldn't be sitting here, wondering about my childless future. I had always wanted kids but now it seemed like I had no choice.

And would he have even cared if I had remained pregnant? Would he just have ignored me or the baby? I guess it didn't matter now but I couldn't help but play around with those thoughts that just added more confusion.

So, here I was, too angry and upset to do anything. I sat at my desk, contemplating the pros and cons of going home and decided to stay at work, not wanting to give Edward the sick pleasure that he probably got when I gave in.

I stood, noting the rather large pile of folders on my desk. I grabbed as many as I could and walked out towards the nurse's station in the clinic. I dropped a few before I noticed some had a different tag on them. I looked at them and groaned.

Of course the folder would be for Dr. Cullen.

The nurse looked at me and smiled sympathetically, probably having heard of my stay upstairs. I smiled back, not wanting to upset her and made my way to the elevator, files in hand. When I stepped in and pressed two, my mind began to kick into overdrive.

And suddenly I wanted to burst into tears.

I hadn't really ever felt something like this, not counting the days when I was in the hospital. Ever since I had gotten out, my emotions had gone back to normal but now, just thinking about seeing him, made me want to run and cry. I hated that he had so much _power _over me.

My fear heightened when the elevator dinged and I was forced to walk into the hallway that held his office. I held back the urge to let my tears fall and walked to his office, pushing the door open quietly and taking a glance at his team. They all looked up and nodded before I turned and saw Edward standing at his board with a marker in hand.

He looked so normal that it shocked me. Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind, I had been expecting to see him upset at seeing me or even confusion but I saw nothing but irritation and the question of whether I hated him or not suddenly popped into my mind.

"Here," I mumbled, handing him the file. He grabbed it and looked through it before giving it back to me.

"I don't want this case."

"It had your name on it," I said weakly. I was in no mood to deal with this.

"Well, find a new doctor," he said. I opened the file and read through it, seeing that it had to deal with a young baby, not even five months old. And my eyes began to water. He didn't want to do this case because of a baby?

"You'll do the damn case," I sniffed, handing him the file. "And you better not be rude to these people. They don't deserve it."

"Then find a new doctor," he said angrily. I knew I was pushing him but why didn't he want this case? I wondered if it was because of the baby.

"Do you have something against five month olds?" I asked and I noticed his mood go from irritated to calm in a second. "If so, please tell me. I wouldn't want to let anyone down by assigning you to them."

"Its fine," he said and placed the folder in the middle of his team's table. I glanced around the room before I left the office. Right as I was about to press the elevator button, I heard footsteps.

"Swan," a voice said and I turned around, trying to put my best poker face.

"What Dr. Cullen?" Even my hollow voice surprised me.

"Are you…okay?" Did he just…ask me if I was okay? There had to be something wrong with him. He never asked me that, not even when I was in the hospital bed. This was actually the first time I had ever heard him ask it and I was surprised but my anger and hurt won out over everything.

"Why? Are you suddenly deciding to care now?"

"I…"

"If I remember correctly, I was just a patient and you were just my doctor," I said coldly before the elevator doors opened and I walked into them, not giving him another glance.

And the sudden need to burst into sobs began to nag at me again.

**EPOV:**

I had never seen her so angry. Sure, she had her days before all of this happened but she seemed so pissed off at me, which I guess I deserved but I wasn't taking blame for all of this.

But the words she repeated to me, _my _words, made me feel terrible. I had never really taken a good look at myself and I still wasn't going to but I knew I was an ass, hell, everyone knew it. But Bella, she wanted to keep that 'thing' we had going, even if I was a total jerk to her. I groaned and felt the sudden need to run after her.

I hated these new feelings. _I _wasn't the one who had been pregnant. I shouldn't be getting all these confusing emotions. I looked back into my office to see Tanya giggling at something someone said. Maybe if I focused on something other than my boss for a while, I could get rid of these ridiculous feelings.

I smiled as I walked back towards my office, keeping both of my eyes on Tanya. She looked up and caught me staring but she just smiled back at me and winked. I put a smug smile on and stepped into my office.

And then I felt it: Guilt.

**BPOV:**

I walked into my office, took a breath, and sat down on my couch. I bit my lip, trying to hold the tears in and looked around my office. There were a few pictures of me and Alice from back in high school. My eyes narrowed in on one I couldn't see and a small frown appeared on my face when I saw Rose and her daughter.

I would never get that.

I would never get the chance to have a family.

Yet, I still couldn't fully blame Edward for this. I let a silent tear fall down my cheek, knowing that it wouldn't hurt. But as soon as that tear dropped to my hand below, I knew it wouldn't be the last one.

_Can't read my, can't read my..._

**_No, he can't read my poker face._**

* * *

Ah, the sadness that is Bella and Edward. I know, you hate Edward right now but things are coming around. I can't just have them jump onto the jolly train and run off to get married and have tons of little Edward's. I'm sorry but not gonna happen in my fiction. But, many of you agree with my ideas and I'm glad. :D I'm evil and will make you wait for another chapter but it should be up by either Thursday or Friday.

Try to be patient and no threats! Thanks Nattie for the review, as always. And you'll be a great doctor one day. :D Also, sorry if there are mistakes. Didn't have time to proof and Rose is out of town.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	17. A Stranger's Help

First of all, I want everyone to know how sorry I am about being MIA for four weeks. I've been catching up on schoolwork and all that. And I just haven't found time to sit down and write a decent chapter. That plus moving has been stressful but here I am, finally settled and having enough time to write this chapter. I've probably started this one five times but I could never finish it. But, alas, I have finished it. I know it's not long but hopefully the emotion makes up for it.

Now go enjoy my chapter. :D

**A Stranger's Help**

I had never been one for direct confrontations. Everyone, including people who barely knew me, knew that about me. I wouldn't confront something unless life or death depended on it. Yet, here I was, finding myself contemplating on whether or not I should go talk to a certain doctor upstairs. It had been two weeks since our last talk or well…argument I guess one could say. It was funny how everyone kept us as far apart as possible and no one even understood the pain I felt when I saw his face. It wasn't even annoyance anymore. No one knew of what happened and I planned to keep it that way.

The fact that just seeing him walk across the lobby from my office was enough to send me into hysterics was ridiculous. I considered myself independent, not needing a man to make myself feel better but a part of me couldn't get rid of the damn lingering feelings from our 'relationship' that had ended horribly and depressingly.

My finger wound itself around the pencil it was holding and as a memory from that day popped into my mind, I snapped the pencil, sending the shards all over my desk. I looked down and cursed. Just as I moved to clean up my mess, a knock was heard and I looked up to see a very excited Rosalie standing outside.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help the envy that rushed through me the moment I glanced down at her stomach. I waved her in and tried to repress my feelings.

"Hey Rose," I smiled or _attempted_ to at least. "You guys have to stop visiting me at work." It meant to be light-hearted but I knew there was a more than teasing undertone to that comment.

"I know," she smiled brightly. "But I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. I need some help with picking out clothes."

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it stopped beating. The pain I had been dealing with found its way back to that spot and struck with all its might.

"I…"

"I know Alice was supposed to but she won't be here until next weekend so…can you?"

I bit my lip nervously and looked away from her expectant eyes. I couldn't just tell her 'no', could I? What reason do I have for not going shopping with her? As far as she and everyone else knew, I was perfectly fine.

"I guess so?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Rosalie smiled and hugged me tightly before I pushed away.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday then?"

"Sure," I managed to get out before she smiled once more and left the confines of my office, which, were pretty suffocating at the moment. I decided to follow her actions and leave my office before another panic attack happened. I sighed as I leaned against the wall outside my office.

"Dr. Swan?" I looked over and saw a nurse looking over me skeptically. It was no surprise that the nurses watched out for me now.

"Hi Maria," I greeted. "I just need some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk." The older nurse smiled and nodded before I walked past the desk and out into the fresh Seattle air. My eyes met a few patients who were trying to escape the dull hospital walls and I smiled, feeling as though I were in the same boat.

I walked past the parking lot and headed into the small park across from the hospital. I didn't come here often, considering I hardly ever _left _the hospital when I was working but it was a beautiful area. Surprisingly, the sun was out today and there were hardly any clouds, an odd combination for Seattle. I sighed and took a seat on an empty bench, my thoughts drifting towards the few heart-wrenching days in the past.

Ever since that day, I found it hard to even look at Edward, let alone talk to him. I didn't deliver folders to him and I didn't confront him on mistakes he made. He simply sent someone else down and we talked it out through messengers. I was being a chicken but he wasn't exactly stepping up to talk to me either. And _that _day was too painful to remember anyways. I groaned as I felt a tear sneak past my eye and fall down my cheek. This time though, I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"Excuse me?" I breathed in and wiped my cheeks clean before I looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know if I could join you," the older woman asked and I nodded, moving over to give her room. She was older than me, I knew, with grey strands and a stressed face. She looked over at me and smiled, showing some of her wrinkles. "You looked like you could use some company."

Not wanting to be rude, I smiled. "I was just out getting some fresh air."

"I was doing the same," she agreed. "I've been waiting for my husband to get out of the hospital."

"What happened to him?"

"He was diagnosed with cancer a few months back and they've been doing his chemo," the woman answered sadly. "What about you? What troubles are well…troubling you?"

"How do you know I-"

"Why else would you be out here? I saw you in the hospital, coming from an office. You're quite young to be working that job, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You seemed upset," the woman observed and I looked over at her with a small smile. How could I tell this woman, a complete stranger, things I couldn't even tell my best friend? "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not to seem rude," I tried to explain. "But I don't think it would be appropriate."

The woman scoffed and I looked over to see her smiling, an unknown twinkle in her eye. "Someone once told me that it's easier to tell someone who can't judge rather than someone who would."

"You would," I muttered.

"That's the joy of talking to a stranger," she continued with a small smile. "They don't have reasons to judge."

I sighed and turned to face her. What harm would it do? "I…I had something happen a while back and I've felt terrible about it ever since."

"What happened?"

Here it came, the big one. How could I tell this woman what happened? I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "I…I had a miscarriage." I had never expected to feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders but once I told this woman what was bothering me, I felt strangely better.

The woman looked down. "I had one before." I raised my eyebrows and she took a breath. "It was right before my husband and I got married. I got pregnant and we lost the baby. At first, I hated him for it."

"What happened?"

"I decided that maybe God makes these things happen for a reason," she said with a shrug. "It's been fifteen years since it's happened and there hasn't been a day where I don't think about it." I lowered my eyes, wondering if this would be haunting me for the rest of my life too. "But, I don't blame him anymore."

"What made you stop hating him?"

"I came to the conclusion that I loved him too much to lose him," she explained, looking as though she was taking a trip into the past. "It was hard but being with him made it easier. And now, I have three beautiful children with him."

I couldn't say anything. I looked over and could see a mix of happiness and sadness coming off of her in waves. I was glad to hear her story of how she and her husband got past a hard time and in some way, it comforted me.

"Don't worry sweetie," the woman smiled before she laid a hand on my arm. "Whoever this man is, everyone will work out if you want it to."

"What if it can't?"

"If you love him, it will." I watched her smile before she stood up.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Anne," she answered and I smiled. The woman smiled and I watched her walk back towards the hospital. When she left my sight, I looked down at my hands and interlaced them. What if the woman was right? I felt guilty for thinking it but maybe he and I _should _talk about everything that happened.

I remembered, before I had stopped talking to him, when I tried to picture the what-ifs? What if I had stayed pregnant and had the child? Would he have come through or would he have not even cared? But those what-ifs stopped when he became cold and distant, telling me that I was just his patient and he was my doctor, simple as that.

I wanted to talk to him sometimes, making myself feel guilty for wanting to talk to the man who hurt me so badly but I couldn't help it. The feelings from before still hung in the air and I wanted closure so much sometimes that I actually daydreamed about going up to his office and telling him everything.

So, as I stood and looked back at the hospital, I decided that this game of ping-pong with my feelings was over.

* * *

Okay, so I know I have MIA for almsot four weeks and I am, once again, so sorry for my ridiculous amount of days I was gone. I've been going crazy with school and trying to catch up on a few things. I _am _graduating soon so give me a little break. Haha, just kidding. But seriously, I'm in journalism, so I already have so many assignments in writing and I love writing this for you guys, don't get me wrong, but my assignments have to come first. But I am **glad **that you guys are still sticking by me. :D I know this chapter was short and didn't include any Edward but I really wanted to give you guys a _real _perspective on Bella's feelings about Edward and everything that happened. Besides, I wanted her to talk to someone. I felt like she was being trapped with all her feelings and I wanted you to see that.

Thanks for sticking by me and I **promise **the next update will not be in four weeks. In fact, I'm already finished with the next chapter. I'm just waiting for Rose to review it but it's kind of a long chapter. I'll let you know that there are many 'suprises' in the next one, including an Alice and Edward confrontation. But, that's all I'm telling. :D

**Ashleigh ;D**


	18. Reminiscing

**I need to clear some things up!** I have been getting a lot of pm's and reviews saying that my characters were a bit out of whack due to the age. I made a mistake and yes, I do know how long it takes to become a doctor. My brain wanted them to be younger but if it bothers anyone, then my characters are older, probably in their thirties. If you want, I can go back and change it. I know I've mentioned this in a previous author's note but I wanted you guys to know that I didn't mean to mess up the ages or the years that it took to become a doctor. Anyways...**read:** this chapter is kind of like a flashback chapter. I know I didn't really develop Alice that well or Edward and Bella's beginning relationship that well. I merely gave you guys glimpses that they had known each other high school so this should help!

Now...I need to give my fingers a rest and you guys need to read! Enjoy ;D

**P.S.- **The _italics _are the memories.

**Reminiscing**

**APOV:**

My brother is an idiot. Okay, wait, make that a double idiot. How about I just go with the biggest dumbass on the planet? Yeah, that one fits better than any of the others Emmett has come up with over the years. I was actually surprised when Emmett _didn't _come up with that one. As I thought about my brother, my eyes narrowed as I quickly parked in an empty spot outside of Seattle-Stanford Hospital.

I didn't even pay attention to the people who were around me as I marched into the crowded hospital. My mind was focused on the asshole that was unfortunately my brother. I marched over to the elevator doors before angrily pressing the button. Once it opened, I stepped in and was glad to find the number two button was already pressed.

If he thinks he's getting off easy this time, he is _so _wrong.

**BPOV:**

I had every intention of going up to his office and chewing him out but I had, once again, got caught up with work. It seemed like the fates were against me. Every chance I had seemed to be dominated by something else. I glanced at the clock from my spot in my chair and sighed when I realized my 'chewing out' would have to wait for another day.

Ever since I talked to Anne, the helpful stranger, I had found myself thinking more about my situation. I had to stand up and tell him _something _or else he would end up walking over everyone forever. It was almost as bad as it was in high school. I remembered the first day I had met Edward Cullen, long before I had known what a cold-hearted jerk he could be.

"_Bella, we're here," an excited Alice Cullen said from her side of the car. I nodded and looked out the window, my eyes widening as I took in the humongous house. It was beautiful, with bright flowers surrounding the magnificent white house. I almost gulped as I stepped out of Alice's car. I felt her grab my arm and drag me up the stairs. I was always shocked by the huge house when we came to here._

"_Mom, Dad, I'm home," she yelled and I seemed to come out of my shock. I looked around to see that we were in the house and I marveled at the beauty, as I usually did. My attention was turned to someone else though, when Esme walked in._

"_Hey Esme," I greeted and she smiled warmly. _

"_Hey Mom, where's Edward?"_

"_I think he's upstairs. Why?"_

"_I just wanted to ask him something," Alice nearly bounced. I watched as she had an almost silent conversation with her mother. Once the non-verbals were over, she turned to look at me with excitement. _

"_Come on Bella," she practically ordered. I didn't get a chance to give my input because we were already bounding up the stairs a second later. This girl never calmed down. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard loud, rock music blasting from a door down the hallway. My mind went to Alice's second-eldest brother, Edward. I had only met him briefly; he was a senior and we were sophomores, so we never really bumped into each other around school. I knew he was handsome though._

"_Edward!" Alice pounded on the door a few times until the music shut off and a loud sigh could be heard._

"_What do you want Alice?" The door opened to reveal a tall, bronze-haired boy. His bright green eyes looked from her to me before a smile graced his perfect mouth. I gulped and looked away, knowing the blush on my cheeks would be obvious. "Who's your friend?"_

_How could he not know who I am? I came to her house nearly every day for the past two years! A sudden anger erupted in me as I looked up at him with a glare, something I wouldn't normally do. His smug smile remained as my eyes narrowed. _

"_You know Bella, Edward," Alice reminded him and he shrugged before looking back at his sister. "Do you have my CD's?"_

"_No," he answered simply before Alice groaned. "Now if you don't mind…" _

_Without another word, he slammed the door but I continued to glare at his door. I had never really talked to Edward and I hardly knew him but I had come to a conclusion within those five minutes of meeting him._

_I __**hated **__him._

I came out of my daydream, wondering what had happened between us. We never really got along after that day but we had never really fought either. After high school, he disappeared, going off to medical school. When I graduated, I went to California to continue my studies before returning to the place I called home.

Edward had always been annoying, rude, and I could never forget the day I found out we were working together. I had been working there for almost six months but I had never _known _he was working there, surprisingly. I had heard rumors but I never knew who they were talking about.

"_Did you see the hot doctor?"_

_I looked up to see one of my fellow doctors rambling about some hotshot doctor upstairs. I had never heard his name, not caring enough to stick around and wait for it to come up. _

"_He is so handsome and smart and talent-"_

"_Please, don't make me gag," I muttered, trying to tune her out. As I finished checking my patient's records, I overheard a familiar name. Thinking one of them pronounced the name incorrectly, I looked up with interest. _

"_And he said he was going to take me to dinner!" I rolled my eyes. "I mean…Doctor Cullen is __**so **__my Dr. McDreamy."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "Did you say Cullen?"_

"_Yeah, he's tall, bronze hair…so dreamy," she said with smirk. The wheels in my head began turning. This couldn't be the same Cullen who was related to my best friend. There were plenty of other bronze-haired Cullen's. It couldn't be him…I would've known by now. "He has his own office and everything." _

_That would explain it. He didn't ever come down here and I mostly did clinic duty but I wanted to find out for myself if- a sudden squeal cut my thoughts off. I looked over at the other doctors to find them staring at something behind me. I turned my head to take a look at what they were giggling about when I saw him. _

_My eyes narrowed as he walked up to me. I had prayed that I would never see him again. Apparently someone up there didn't agree with me._

"_I haven't seen you in a while Swan," he greeted casually as he walked up and I huffed, putting my hands over my hips._

"_And I __**hoped **__I wouldn't have to see you Cullen."_

"_Still the feisty girl I knew from high school," he laughed. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still as handsome as I remembered but his arrogant personality was still completely intact._

"_I see you haven't changed," I fought and he rolled his eyes. "I mean…you're still the arrogant asshole right?"_

"_You remember well," he mused. "Only now I'm the arrogant asshole who works with you." He smiled smugly before walking over towards the group of swooning doctors. My mouth fell open in shock as he flirted with the women. I couldn't believe him! _

_I __**hated **__him. Still!_

Those two conclusions had both been the same. It was from that day on that we began our bickering and arguing. No matter what, we could find some reason to argue about it. We hadn't argued much in high school but maybe all that pent up anger unleashed when I realized that we were stuck together.

I sighed and put a hand to my temple, all the memories giving me a rush. I hadn't thought about everything in so long that it all seemed surreal. Now that I thought about it, all Edward and I did was argue; in high school, at work, everywhere.

A sudden thought struck me: had I never had a miscarriage, would our relationship have continued? I know, deep down, that a part of me wished it would have. Despite the constant arguing, bickering, whatever it was, I still had feelings for him. We had never been friends and it may have been physical attraction at first, but _I _felt something. But my feelings were pointless now and there was no point in bringing up the past.

Now if I could only do that, everything would be better.

**APOV:**

If I hadn't already said it, my brother was a dumbass. I marched my way to his office, ignoring anyone who got in my way. I would have gone to see to Bella if I hadn't been so intent on finding my brother and giving him a good yell. When I made it to his office, my eyes narrowed and I walked up to his glass door, yanking it open and stepping into the empty room.

"Damn," I muttered. Oh well, I would just have to wait. I took a seat on one of the chairs surrounding his huge glass table. As my eyes flittered across his walls and cabinets, I caught sight of his personal office. My eyebrows rose and I got to my feet, stalking across his work office and going into the smaller one.

Once I was in unseen, my eyes darted from everything to his computer, to the glass bookshelf holding many medical journals. I rolled my eyes at my brother's odd habit of collecting everything and anything vintage and old.

After surveying the personal space, I walked over and took a seat on the huge chair. He was such a pig! Papers, folders, and other objects were littered across his desk, creating a huge mess. I sighed and shifted a few things, my eyes glancing over the words I didn't understand.

I pushed a few papers out of the way before one in particular caught my eye. I picked it up and read the name on the side that I had thought was written there. When I realized I was correct, my eyes widened. Why did he still have this? It had been almost a month. Didn't they put these away in the patient's other folders or something?

I didn't want to invade the personal information but I couldn't douse my quickly-growing curiosity. I fingered the small tab before flipping open the tan folder. I quickly read over the history, still wondering why he had kept this on his desk. I flipped the page and my eyes met a few words that I didn't quite understand but it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

As I read, my eyes widened, reading every single detail. I knew it was wrong, that I was reading information that probably was never meant for my eyes, but I couldn't stop. So many things made sense now, well, not _everything _but it sure explained a few things. Before I could finish my reading, a loud bang forced me to drop the folder.

When I looked up, I was greeted with my brother's angry stare.

"Care to tell me why you're snooping in my office dear sister?"

I hastily picked up the folder and waved it in the air. "Care to tell me why you still have this folder dear brother?"

He tensed and then I realized something. That was the first time I had ever seen my brother, the king of assholes, the very _definition_ of careless, show any feeling towards anyone besides his family. And I could read the feeling clearly on his face: guilt.

* * *

Don't kill me! I know you guys wanted a hugely, life-changing confrontation but you have to wait. Because I'm evil and like to make you guys wait in anticipation. I want to thank you guys for sticking by my story even though I've been MIA from this site for a while. But have no fear, I'm back with weekly updates. Unless something comes up but if it does, you guys will be the first to know. Anywho...thanks for reviewing. I'm up to 677 now! I love you guys in a strictly platonic way and I'm glad you guys have stuck by me on my rollercoaster story and have been enjoying it.

I have to go now but update will be soon!

**Ashleigh ;D**


	19. Dancing Underneath This Tension

*Runs in and checks for tomato-throwers*

Okay, so…I know you guys have been expecting a new chapter for a while and I am SO happy to give it to you! Seriously, I feel terrible for not updating like I should have been but this story had to be put on the back burner for a little bit while I finished with school and such. BUT, as it stands, I am glad to bring it back. Hopefully, you guys will be too. Thanks to all who stuck by my story and still want more chapters (and for not abandoning me :})! P.S.- Sorry if there are any mistakes. Rose was sleepy last night when she beta'd!

On with the show…

Oh, I almost forgot, I've decided to switch point of views. I had a hard time trying to write it in first person so I'm going with third person so I can play God for a while.

Now, on with the show!

**Dancing Underneath This Tension**

_**Last time:**_

_As I read, my eyes widened, reading every single detail. I knew it was wrong, that I was reading information that probably was never meant for my eyes, but I couldn't stop. So many things made sense now, well, not everything but it sure explained a few things. Before I could finish my reading, a loud bang forced me to drop the folder. _

_When I looked up, I was greeted with my brother's angry stare. _

"_Care to tell me why you're snooping in my office dear sister?" _

_I hastily picked up the folder and waved it in the air. "Care to tell me why you still have this folder dear brother?" _

_He tensed and then I realized something. That was the first time I had ever seen my brother, the king of assholes, the very definition of careless, show any feeling towards anyone besides his family. And I could read the feeling clearly on his face: guilt._

**-**

Alice stared at her brother as the two faced off, staring at each other, both with fear obvious in their eyes. Alice was afraid that she'd gotten caught while Edward wasn't entirely sure why he was afraid. He didn't know if it was because of what the folder contained or if it was because the folder belonged to _her_. Still, he felt that his personal space had been violated, although he wasn't surprised to find it was Alice who was doing the snooping.

He tried to hide his fear as he walked towards her and snatched the beige folder from her hands, clearly expressing his anger. She crossed her arms stubbornly and watched him fix his desk.

"It's no use," she smirked, "there is _no_ way you're going to fix that rat's nest."

He turned and glared at her as he set his folders down in a neatly (or what he considered neatly) pile. She simply took a seat on the other side of his desk and watched him, waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"What do you want Alice? Don't you have people to shop for or something?"

She refused to acknowledge his statement. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the table, raising his brow in a challenging manner.

"I have her folder because I'm her doctor," he answered finally. "I figured you could figure that one out on your own."

"Yeah, but you never keep old patients files out on your desk."

"She's not that old," he argued.

Her hands balled into fists as she stood and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she thought it was none of your business!"

"I didn't even know she was seeing anyone," she said, suddenly sympathetic. She shook her head, sadness obvious on her face. "Oh, she probably hasn't told anyone, poor Bella." Then she looked up, anger already replacing her melancholy mood. "You didn't tell me either."

"It wasn't my news to tell."

"But you could have, Edward, she's my best friend!"

"Yeah, and she would have told you. Would you go bother someone else with your nonsense?"

Alice stood, seemingly leaving him in peace, but then pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "You may want others to think you're an all-time ass but _I _know better."

"Alice, please…"

"Yeah, go bother someone else with my nonsense." She gave a snort as she left his office, leaving him in peace for once in his life. Just as he relaxed, the door opened and he groaned, turning around to see who was invading his space again.

"How about I just put a 'closed' sign outside?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Her voice was emotionless, much like the one he had heard over the past few weeks. When he saw her eyes, they dulled in comparison to her usually bright and excited orbs.

"Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can," she answered, her tone telling him that she wasn't in a fighting mood. She took a seat in the chair his sister had just occupied moments before and watched him for a moment.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Funny," she deadpanned. "I'm tired of jumping around this Edward and I would hate to have to inconvenience you with the same thing." He could easily pull the pain from her tone and he had to admit that it stung him a bit. "So, let's just put this behind us, okay? We'll just say it was a thrown together in the trenches sparks. I'll stick to my work and you stick to yours." She hadn't meant to blurt it out but now that it was, she let it settle.

She stood, waited a moment for him to say something and walked out without a look back. When he got his bearings, realizing what she had just said, he sat up straighter. She wanted to end everything, put it all in the past and never speak of it again. He couldn't deny that it miffed him for some reason but he also couldn't be happier to let the past be the past.

_You may want others to think you're an all-time ass but __**I **__know better._

Bella's words may have hit him hard but Alice's had hit him even harder. Confusion racked him as he sat in his empty office, contemplating the options he never knew he had before.

**

* * *

**

"We're going shopping Bella," Rose announced as she stepped into the office without her son in tow. Bella looked up from her paperwork and raised a brow. Her thoughts had once again been lost in her earlier meeting with Edward.

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy," she replied, "Besides, Alice wants to see you too. We never hang out like we used to."

"I can't Rose," she argued, sifting through more paperwork.

"I didn't want to have to do this," she muttered. She walked out without another word and came back with Emmett behind her. "Go do it."

He smiled and walked over to Bella, picking her up easily and walking out of her office. Rose grabbed her friend's purse and followed her husband and the kicking woman. Once they were outside and Bella had no chance of escape, she glared at the two.

"You're both evil people," she bit out, climbing into the car. "If I get fired, I'll blame you." Rose just rolled her eyes and kissed her husband goodbye before she got into the car and took off, away from the dreary hospital.

"It's about time you got out of that place."

"That place is where I work Rose," she laughed, shaking her head at Rosalie's odd reasoning. "I kind of have to be there."

"Yeah, yeah," she mused, shaking her hand at Bella, who simply continued shaking her head. The women made their way to the nearest mall and were met with a short pixie, arms already full of bags.

"I think you have a problem," Bella said, surprised how the small woman wasn't tipping over from the weight of the bags.

"I think _you _have a problem," Alice retorted. Bella watched her and noticed that she wasn't as bubbly as she usually was. "How could you not like to shop?"

Her loud voice broke Bella out of her thoughts and forced her to focus on the now. Edward and her other problems could wait later. The distracted look on Alice's face was still bothering her though. Maybe Alice would tell her the problem. For now, she let them drag her from store to store, letting them dress her up for their enjoyment.

And surprisingly, she was having fun too.

**

* * *

**

"You know, I always wondered where you got your ridiculous stubbornness from," Emmett commented, looking at his younger brother from across the lab table. He just rolled his eyes before he trained them back onto his work.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"You seem to say that about everyone little bro," Emmett teased and watched as his expression went from annoyed to indifferent. He smiled before continuing, "Alice says that you're probably adopted."

"Alice thinks she knows everything," he mumbled and Emmett laughed it off.

"So does someone else in our family," he retorted, chuckling as his brother sighed and tried to concentrate back on his work. "Alice also thinks you have a thing for the woman downstairs. She's also known as your boss."

At that, Edward stopped what he was doing and looked up at his older brother with a hardened expression. "You can tell Alice to keep her mouth shut."

Emmett rolled his eyes at Edward's dramatics. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"You visit her more than I do," he argued, "so, therefore, you should tell her." He wasn't going to mention the argument the two shared earlier. It would only raise more questions from his curious brother.

Emmett laughed once again and Edward stopped, sighed and put a hand to his temple. "Or you can just tell her when she comes back down for Bella's birthday party this weekend."

"What?"

"Alice…when she comes down for Bella's birthday," he repeated, staring at his brother oddly. "Are you on crack or something?"

"What?"

"Stop saying that," he yelled, throwing his huge arms in the air.

"Stop bothering me," he argued, setting his paperwork down. "I _am _trying to work."

"Yeah, for once in your life," Emmett teased, earning himself a glare from the doctor across from him who was getting increasingly annoying.

Edward looked at Emmett and decided that bursting his happy bubble was in order. "Alice is already here."

"When did she fly in?"

"I don't know but she came to my office earlier."

Confusion was evident in his tone when he asked, "why?"

"She wanted to talk about something unimportant," he replied, waving it off as though it meant absolutely nothing to him. Emmett studied him for a moment before he decided that getting his work done was more important than trying to figure his brother out.

"Are you going?"

Frustrated, Edward threw his papers down, along with his test tube. "Are you going to just ask me annoying questions all day?"

Ignoring his attempt at a jab, he continued, "Are you going to her birthday?"

"What's the right answer?"

"What?"

"What's the answer that will make you leave me alone?"

Emmett laughed and finished up his paperwork. Grabbing his things, he began to walk towards the door.

"I think you should go," he offered.

Edward looked up in suspicion. "Why?"

His brother shrugged and left the room, leaving his younger brother to his lonesome. Edward dove into the many reasons Emmett would have suggested that. Deciding he was getting a little _too _paranoid, he continued with his work.

**

* * *

**

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?"

The three women were in the hospital parking lot, transferring Bella's purchases to her car. She admitted to having fun but she didn't like shopping. It wasn't one of her greater points. Heaving the final bag into the back, she turned to her two best friends and smiled. She still hadn't answered Rose's question and she preferred it that way.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime Bells," Rose smiled before she looked at her watch. "Alice, I'm going to run in and say bye to my husband. Then we have to go!"

"Alright," Alice called as Rose began walking towards what she had deemed the 'dreariest workplace ever'.

"How've you been Bella?"

Bella looked up at Alice's odd question. In fact, now that she looked back, her best friend had been acting weird all day. She often caught Alice staring at her in concern or sympathy and although she wondered if she knew something, she had initially decided that there was no way possible that she would know.

"I've been fine," she shrugged, closing her truck and locking her car. "It's been busy at the hospital."

Alice nodded and her eyes drifted momentarily to Bella's flat stomach, her eyebrows kinking together before she looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled and tried to focus on something else. She remembered something she had meant to say earlier and brought it up.

"Your birthday party is going to be great!"

"I'm not having one," Bella argued lightheartedly.

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Yes," Alice said in a tone that seemed to finalize everything. Bella sighed and leaned back against her car. It was no use fighting with the stubborn pixie. "See, cooperating with me is so much easier than fighting, isn't it?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Sure, you can…pick the cake or something," she muttered as she went through her mental list of things needed for her friend's party. Knowing about everything she had been through, she was going to make sure the party was perfect for her. She could wait for Bella to tell her. She only hoped Bella had that kind of confidence in her as a friend.

"I meant do I have a choice in having the party or not."

"Oh." Alice pretended to ponder it for a few second. "I've decided on no."

"Fine," Bella gave in. She was in mood to argue with anyone anyway.

"Let's go," Rosalie yelled before she hugged Bella and got into the car, waiting for Alice to join her. Alice gave her a '1-minute' sign and turned back to Bella.

"You know that I'm here if you need me right?"

Bella, although surprised by yet another odd question from her, nodded, smiling. Alice smiled and hugged her, seemingly squeezing tighter than normal. When the two parted, Alice gave a small wave and got into the car. Rosalie took off and Bella waited until the car was out of sight to go back inside.

As soon as she stepped into the hospital, she headed straight for her office. Knowing it was going to be a long night, she decided coffee was the best choice in her drink preferences. She grabbed her wallet and headed towards the coffee machine. As she did, she couldn't help but glance over at the elevator in sadness.

Yeah, it was going to be one hell of a long night.

-

Okay, there you have it. I know it may not be what you guys were looking for but it was the best I could do. As you know, there aren't too many chapters left. I think there might be two or three more. Anyways, I'll give you a hint to the upcoming drama: Some of it happens at Bella's birthday party. That's all there is. There isn't anymore. Look at me and my Madeline reference LOL.

Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Feel free to leave questions or even suggestions. I write for you guys so of course I want to know what you would _like _to happen in the ending stages of my story. Also, Rose says hello to you all. It's been a while since she's been here. By the way, YES, I did borrow a line from a certain show but I'm not saying which. Hehe.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	20. Surprise, Surprise

**Avoir! **Wow, it's been so long since I posted a chapter, my story was beginning to get cobwebs. I don't know how many people are still interested in this story but I wouldn't be surprised if the numbers have dwindled. I want to let all my readers know how incredibly sorry I am for putting this story on hiatus (something I hate to do, mind you) but I was just completely stuck with writer's block, and I just didn't feel like writing. I know it's no excuse but now I'm back (in black, ha) and better than ever - hopefully. So, I bring you the newest chapter to my story, _Check My Heart, It's Racing_.

I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 20: Surprise, Surprise**

I couldn't say I was surprised when I woke up that Saturday to a room full of balloons and streamers. Some were on my bed, some were on my floor and some were even in my hair. I had no doubts about who the culprit of the mess was. Luckily for her, I wasn't in the mood to argue today. I was supposed to be happy. After all, it was my birthday and I _was _turning another year older. Yeah, another year older wasn't always a great thing. I eyed my calendar with much distaste.

As I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day, I vaguely wondered if Alice was going to turn my Sweet Twenty-Sixth into a Sweet Sixteen. I desperately hoped against it. No matter how good of a mood I was in, I didn't like to be the center of attention and if Alice had it her way, I would most indefinitely be it. Of course, I already had an idea of the party she would be throwing in my honor. She _had_ snuck into my room, god knows what time, and made the effort to decorate it in ridiculously colored paper and latex.

I smiled as I took in my reflection. I loved Alice, no matter how peculiar she was. She seemed to always have good intentions and I knew I hadn't been spending enough time with my best friend. Not that I was really the best person to hang out with lately. I could barely look at her without thinking of her sibling; the one I was growing increasingly restless of.

Edward. His name made my spine tingle, in anger and in need. I hadn't thought of him at all during the week. My work had been building up and what better way to rid yourself of problems than burying yourself in your work? It worked for me, anyways. I hated times like these when my mind roamed and I came across subjects that I'd rather not discuss with myself, or anyone, for that matter. If Alice knew of the things we'd done, that we'd only been _bed buddies_…

I shuddered and tried to turn my thoughts towards happy. It was my birthday, I reminded myself again. Hopefully, Alice would take into consideration that I didn't want very many guests and only invite those closest to me. Hopefully, I prayed silently. And hopefully, her evil brother wouldn't show up.

I was continuing my prayers when my phone rang. I jumped at first before I realized that it had stopped ringing. Before I had the chance to pick it up, it was going off again.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted with a small smile.

"Bella, where were you?" She didn't even sound breathless but I knew, from the background noises, that she was in some kind of store, probably having a marathon shopping trip in honor of my birthday.

"I was getting dressed," I offered, leaning back on my heels. "I was doing the normal morning routine that normal people do at eight o'clock in the morning."

"Oh well, forget that," Alice said, moving the phone around. I could hear her say a few vague words before her attention apparently averted back to me. "Your party is at eight and I want you to be dressed and ready to impress."

"Please tell me you didn't invite the entire town."

"Not the entire town silly Bella," Alice cooed. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my agitation. I loved her but sometimes she overdid it. "I just invited the family and a few friends; nothing over thirty."

"You-"

"I promise," she interrupted, knowing what I was going to say. I shook my head. Alice always did know those things. Sometimes I wondered if she was a secret psychic.

"Well, I suppose I could get dressed up just this once." The idea, although slightly frightening, wasn't such a horrible one that I would argue about.

"Great!" Excited Alice was an Alice to fear. "I'll be over at six to get you ready. I already got the dress so don't bother trying to pick one out."

"I-"

_Click._

Well, didn't that go well? I know knew of three things for sure. One, Alice hadn't gone crazy with the invites, thank you Lord. Two, Alice was apparently in charge of everything, even me. And third, I was actually getting excited about the situation. Maybe Alice's excitement was contagious. Of course, no one could do excited like Alice could but I maybe got a third of hers.

So, eight o'clock was the party time. I glanced at my bedside alarm clock. It read nine. I had eleven hours to go.

Damn.

**-**

It was nearing six and I was waiting for Alice on my couch. I gulped when I remembered the events that had taken place on the very same couch countless times. Okay, the relationship hadn't been all bad. It was just until…that thing happened and then it went downhill. It still hurt to think about so I was going to keep my thinking to a minimum.

I had spent the day doing nothing, actually. I attempted to paint my nails and I was sure Alice would have a heart attack when she saw them. I had watched some television, read and caught up on paperwork. It wasn't exactly the best birthday _day _but the birthday night would surely be better.

The doorbell rang and I was up in a second, pulling the door open. Alice barely said a word as she came in, dropped a bag that was filled with what suspiciously looked like presents, looked at me, looked at my room and shook her head.

"I have so much work to do."

I glanced around my bland living room. "You know, we could have just-"

Alice turned her eyes to me and I knew I would just have to deal with her comments. She was giving me a birthday party, something I hadn't had in years. I was supposed to be grateful.

"Go get in the shower. Bella and I'll be up there in half an hour to start on your hair." I nodded and she started to dance around the room, throwing up those hideous streamers and balloons. Good intentions, I reminded myself as I climbed into the shower.

True to her word, Alice was in my bathroom in half an hour, equipped with every hair styling tool I knew and some I didn't. Beside those was a box that I assumed held every piece of makeup Alice could get her hands on, expensive or not. I gulped as she began to brush my hair.

"Are you excited to see everyone?"

I nodded, wincing when she brushed out a knot. "I am. Thanks Alice for doing this."

"I'm always here for you Bells," she smiled as she detangled another knot, "Even if your hair is ridiculously hard to brush." We shared a look in the mirror and laughed, easing the surprising tension in the room. I didn't realize there was any until we gave a good laugh.

"I invited everyone in the family, so you get to see Esme and Carlisle too. They miss you, you know," she added before she began to blow dry my hair. I sat quietly as she did so and thought about her words. Everyone would be there. Everyone included Edward. Edward would be there. Edward would be _here._

"You okay, Bella?"

I shook my head and looked up at my best friend, who held a curling iron in a death grip against my hair. I hadn't even realized the blow dryer had stopped.

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "I miss them too. I haven't seen them since Christmas." Alice nodded her agreement before she began to hum, a sure sign that her excitement had hit the roof. She hummed throughout my entire styling and even through the makeup applying.

"Okay, you're ready."

I turned my chair since my back was facing the mirror but a delicate hand stopped me. "Go get dressed first." I reluctantly went, Alice shielding my eyes and she helped me into my dress, a dress I hadn't seen. She practically put me in the heels before she dragged me back to my bathroom and her hands fell from my face.

"Open your eyes."

I did as she said and I was surprised at who I saw in the mirror. Alice had curled my hair into big, beautiful ringlets that went past my chest. My makeup was done in dark colors to go along with my black dress. It was knee length, a little too tight but it looked good on me. I smiled and I saw Alice clapping her hands behind me. She was happy that I was happy with her work. I barely recognized myself.

"You look amazing," she commented, moving a few strands of my hair around. I smiled at her compliment and bowed. She clapped, like we were back in high school, and bounced around the room, cleaning my bathroom up in less than five seconds.

"It's almost time for the party to start," Alice announced as she walked into my bedroom. I had been waiting on my bed. I hadn't wanted to walk around since the heels Alice picked were extremely too high for my tastes. But secretly, I knew I liked them.

Before I could get a word out, she dragged me from my bedroom to my living room. She ran around, fixing anything that seemed out of place (to her) and tidied up everything. It was the first time I had seen my living room since before I left it to Alice. It seemed to be transformed into the ultimate party room. She had streamers in almost every ceiling corner and balloons on everything. If it weren't for the alcohol on the table, I would have thought we were celebrating the birthday of a five year old.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded truthfully. I did like it, despite the many balloons and streamers. "I do." Alice smiled brightly as she turned and went to the door. She already had it opened before the person behind it had the chance to knock. Damn, she was getting good at that. Alice stepped aside and in walked Esme and Carlisle. I smiled before they walked over and both enveloped me into a bear hug. I suddenly wished my father was there but I knew work was keeping him. He had sent me a card and flowers a few days before.

"It's good to see you honey," Esme greeted when she and Carlisle pulled away. I leaned over and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you could come."

"Well, I'm glad we could come too," Carlisle added as Esme smiled up at him. Now there was a love that withstood all time. I almost felt jealous before I realized that these two were practically my second parents growing up. Hell, they still _were _my second parents. I loved them as though they were.

"Thank you," I said sincerely and showed them around. They eventually drifted towards the couch. I recognized soft music playing in the background and smiled towards Alice, who was greeting a fellow doctor from the hospital. I smiled at my new guest before she joined the small group of people gathering around the alcohol table.

Rosalie had come with Emmett but my 'nephew' had stayed home, probably for the better. They greeted me, gave me a present that I wished they hadn't (I hated receiving gifts) and wondered over to Emmett's parents. Alice was talking to a few doctors I knew from work. The place had gotten pretty crowded pretty quickly so I slipped into the kitchen unnoticed. I heard new music as soon as I stepped into the safety of the kitchen. I smiled. I guess they were really getting into the party.

I looked around my clean kitchen and was glad to be in here alone. I knew I should probably have been out there, enjoying myself like everyone else but I liked the silence the kitchen offered. Well, the somewhat silence since I could still hear the vague sound of music from the other side of the swinging door.

I sat there for five minutes. I quickly wondered if Edward was going to be here anytime soon but I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. I eventually found myself on the counter, dangling my legs (and the ridiculous high heels) over the edge. I was about to go back into the living room to make a quick appearance before the kitchen door swung open and I found myself staring into the beautiful eyes of one tired-looking Edward Cullen.

At first, I didn't move. I was too stunned to see him here. The two of us standing in the kitchen brought back memories of our first time making the deal of our relationship; memories that would rather be forgotten. I quickly pushed myself from the counter. I landed on the floor, unsteadily, and braced myself for the hard tile that my face would surely meet in the next seconds.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I felt two strong hands grab my waist and pull me up. I didn't move as Edward pulled me up to face him. I still couldn't meet his eyes without looking up at him, even in these heels. He would always be taller than me. It was a quality I had liked. I looked up at him as he looked down and we bumped heads, awkwardly.

I pushed away from him and cursed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I turned away from him to face the sink. After I collected myself as best I could, I turned back to face him. He was dressed in casual attire with the formal touch of a tie. He was handsome, had always been. I couldn't deny it even when I was furious with him. His eyes, usually so full of life, seemed dull. Deep down, I was concerned but I hoped my face was like stone, hard and emotionless. I still cared for him but he didn't need to know that.

"Hi," he said in a hoarse voice. I raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I wanted to smile but I couldn't. I tried to channel my anger, tried to remember what he did to me, his uncaring ways but I couldn't seem to gather enough to hate him at the moment. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I just couldn't.

"It's been a while since we talked."

Awkward was the only word for this conversation. I nodded and looked around the room. I saw him take a step closer but I braved it and stood my ground; that, and I was too afraid to move in these heels.

"What do you want Edward?"

He seemed surprised at my voice and even I was. It was cold, bored and uncaring. Those were three things I weren't but maybe channeling my inner anger had really worked. After a moment, his cool façade returned and he stared at me with empty eyes.

"I just wanted to stop by. You look beautiful." His eyes scanned my entire body and I shivered. I cursed my body for being so uncontrollable around him.

I couldn't say anything other than a quick, "Thank you." I thought he was going to leave when he turned to look at the door. What I didn't expect was for him to move at lightning speed towards me and pull me to him.

My third surprise of the night came in the form of his lips on mine. It wasn't harsh or forced. It wasn't passionate or gentle. It was slow and full of sadness. His hands held my wrists and I could do nothing but kiss him back. During that quick, intimate moment, I saw a different Edward; one who I could fall in love with, one I knew didn't exist.

When he pulled away, I didn't say a word. I didn't have a word to say, not a straight thought in my mind. My mind was confused, my heart was confused and my body was confused. Edward's hair was tousled and I hadn't realized that he'd let my wrists go. We simply stared, his eyes trying to tell me something he couldn't express. I couldn't understand why, in that quick second, I had a sudden anger surge and the urge to slap him became overwhelming.

So I slapped him.

And then he was gone.

And I couldn't help but feel like that empty space inside me had just gotten deeper.

**-**

Alright, anyone who is still reading my story, the unhappiness is going to end. It'll all come full circle around chapter...twenty-two or twenty-three. I'll give ahint to the next chapter. It includes (drumroll please)...an Alice and Bella confrontation, Edward and Bella somewhat happy/angry...Bella coming to term with a few things...can't give you more than that or I'd be practically writing the chapter. I hope to have it up by either Thursday or Friday and yes, I _do_ mean it this time. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and hopefully it won't happen again!

**Salut!**


	21. It's the Little Things

Alright, there seems to be some problems with because I've been getting messages that the chapters aren't working for some people. Unfortunately, I don't have this posted anywhere else. But, fortunately, I can message them to you via the message center. Just tell me if you need the chapter and I'll send them to you as quickly as I can. I hope this helped! Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 21: It's the Little Things**

I don't know why I slapped him. Confused as I was, I supposed it was my only way of dealing with everything. He came here and _kissed _me, after everything we'd been through, like it was routine, normal. How dare he? Yet, even through my red haze of anger, I still couldn't put enough together to hate him. I wanted to damn him to hell but somehow that didn't seem as bad as hating him.

I didn't know how long I stood there for until Alice came in but she did, her face full of concern and worry. I didn't bother to look into her eyes. I was afraid that if I did, she'd know everything.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I looked down at my impossibly high heels and shrugged. "I just needed some time away from everyone. You know me," I laughed, forced it, "I don't want to be the center of attention."

"But it's _your _birthday."

Yeah, some birthday it was. I'd even got a birthday kiss from the devil himself. I wondered if Alice had known Edward was here or if he'd just snuck in, planted one on me, and left. At least he'd said Happy Birthday.

"I know." It was all I could really say.

"Well, come on," Alice urged, grabbing my elbow and nearly dragging me through the kitchen. "You have to say goodbye to everyone."

My eyes widened. "How long was I in there for?"

"Almost two hours."

I felt embarrassed. I had missed the entire party all because of _him_. Although I couldn't place blame on him completely, I felt like I had to place some. I shouldn't have let him come closer (not that I could've stopped him) and I shouldn't have kissed back. And the award for stupidity goes to Bella Swan. I felt like a bear stuck in a trap.

I felt Alice stop her forcing and saw her head crane to look at me. I didn't know if she understood how I felt or if she just somehow knew that I was in no mood to see everyone but she placed a small hand on my shoulder and then she was gone. Ten minutes later and she was back. I felt like I'd had very little time to even blink.

"Everyone is gone," Alice announced as she walked into the kitchen, "But Esme and Carlisle are coming back tomorrow." I nodded. I had wanted to say goodbye to them. "Are you okay? You kind of just disappeared. I saw Edward but he left pretty quickly. Did you guys fight?"

I wanted to tell her. I looked into her bright green eyes, her brother's eyes and so desperately wanted to tell her everything that had been going on. Maybe it would help me get over it. Or maybe it wouldn't, but I would feel some kind of relief, some kind of weight off my shoulders that seemed to be looming there day after day.

We spoke at the same time.

"Alice, I want to tell you something."

"Bella, I know what happened."

Our eyes met and I was shocked into silence. She was pleading with me to not get angry but I was too confused to feel anything other than shock. She knew. Oh god, she knew about Edward, she knew about the…the situation. I felt ashamed. I tried to look the other way but when she laid a hand on my arm, I knew I had to face the music.

"You know about…"

"I know why you were in the hospital."

She knew about the miscarriage. How had she known? Edward wouldn't have told her, being a doctor and patient privacy was a must. Or maybe he'd had a crazy moment and broke down and told her everything. No, that didn't sound like Edward. But neither did coming to my house just to say Happy Birthday and finish it off with a kiss.

"How did you know about that?"

She fidgeted. It wasn't a very 'Alice' thing to do. "I…I was worried about you Bella and you were being so quiet so I…kind of…snooped."

So, she had gone through Edward's files? It was the only way I could see her finding out. There was no other way she could have. I pulled my arm from her hand and stared at her, surprised and disappointed.

"You went through a doctor's files?"

"I was worried about you!"

"You could have come to me." I shouldn't have been so angry but I hadn't wanted anyone, most of all Alice to learn about my problems. I was willing to tell her too, only to find out she had known the whole time. "You knew and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to make you angry."

"Alice, you went through a doctor's files. You know you don't do that."

She looked guilty as she fingered her ring. "I…I'm sorry. You wouldn't have told me Bella! You've been so silent these past weeks. I didn't know what to do."

"I…Alice, please leave," I muttered, not looking at her. If I did, I would only feel sadness and I was tired of feeling like that. I heard her stand up and a few minutes later my front door opened and closed. I wanted to run and hug Alice, tell her that she was being a good best friend for worrying about me, but I just couldn't.

So, I did something I hadn't done in a while.

I slid down to the floor and cried.

**-**

It was noon when I woke up in my bed the next day. I didn't remember how I'd gotten there but I was sure my blank memories had something to do with the empty bottle of wine next to my bed. I glared at it and leaned back against my headboard, trying to rid the pain that shot through my head everytime I moved. I was almost glad that my tiny bout of amnesia was there. Of course, it didn't rid me of any of my memories before the wine came but it did a good job at making me forget them last night.

I felt guilty when I remembered the way I'd sent Alice away. I had been hurt that she'd went behind my back to learn that when I hadn't wanted anyone to know, happy that she'd done what she had because she worried about me and confused that she didn't confront me about it when she found out, weeks before. All of that, rolled together, apparently didn't make me a very happy cookie.

So, with a massive hangover and a few unwanted memories, I dragged myself from my bed to get ready for work. I had to go in for at least a few hours today to oversee a few things and I'd heard there was a problem within our staff that needed to be fixed. Yeah, I thought as I went through brief encounters between me and Edward.

Thankfully, I was dressed and on my way to work by one and I arrived no later than one fifteen. I'd taken some Tylenol in hopes that it would take my headache away but so far, it hadn't done a damn thing; so much for quick relief. As I walked into the hospital, I was greeted by the usual Sunday nurses sitting at the station and a few receptionists. I nodded a greeting to them but found it hard to smile.

I was glad, for once, that my office was a little farther from the clinic than it should've been. I didn't think I could take the noise from the sick and hurting patients. Actually, I didn't think I could take anything right now. Maybe a few more pain relievers would do the trick. I unlocked my door and stepped inside.

There, sitting on my desk, was my fourth surprise of the weekend. Instead of my organized paperwork and orderly files, my desk was covered with flowers. I raised my brows when I realized that they were roses, a very _intimate _flower, in my opinion. I set my bag down and walked closer, fingering the petals. There wasn't a card, not one I could see anyway so I let my mind wander.

A knock on the door pulled me from the flowers and I turned in time to see Jacob entering. I gave him a small smile and he leaned over to see the roses behind me. He gave a bright smile and mine immediately fell. Before he could look my way though, I faked another smile and tried to find an excuse to have him leave.

"Nice flowers," he commented, gesturing towards them with a nod on his head. His smile grew bigger, if possible.

"Thanks. They didn't seem to come with a card."

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," he suggested. He didn't move closer but I could tell that he wanted to. His voice seemed strained, pleading even.

I tried to look pleased as I said, "Maybe I do." I was sure I was beginning to look more and more like a maniac with every passing second. My smile tightened and I moved closer to my desk.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm well Jacob," I answered quickly; "I have _a lot _of paperwork to do, if you don't mind." His cheeks flushed red before he smiled, gave a little wave and left. I felt the relief flow out as I breathed in and out. So, the flowers were from Jacob? It made sense. Who else would send me flowers?

I knew who I had hoped they would've been from. Don't even go there, I reminded myself. You don't like him, he broke your heart, he's an arrogant asshole…and the list went on. To distract myself, I began taking the flowers off my desk and trying to hide them from any patient or fellow doctor who happened to walk into my office that afternoon.

Just as I placed the final vase behind my chair, the door opened again. I couldn't see who it was but I heard their footsteps stop at my desk. Deciding I'd better be a professional, I stood up and saw Edward practically leaning over me to see behind my desk. I stepped in front of his view but I knew he'd seen the flowers from his raised eyebrows.

"It's not what it looks like." I wondered why I was giving excuses. We weren't dating. We didn't even like each other.

"Those are some nice flowers." Ah, I see what we were back to. Coming by my office to pick on me or drop the occasional smartass comment. It was like last night hadn't even happened. Or maybe it didn't. I was probably going crazy.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled. It wasn't genuine but it was the closest it would come. I vaguely wondered if he even had a genuine smile. "I just wanted to see if you got them."

My mouth dropped open as he left my office with a smug smile. He sent the flowers? Part of me was relieved that it wasn't Jacob but then again, I was angry that it was Edward. Why was he sending me flowers, kissing me Happy Birthday (if that had happened)? My head spun with confusion and I wanted to know if there was some kind of motive behind all this.

I left my paperwork by itself in my office to follow Edward up to his. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I wasn't going to be heartbroken, again, by the same man who'd done it the first time. I nearly punched the button for the second floor once I entered the elevator. I didn't even care about the looks some people were giving me.

As soon as the doors opened, I was out, stomping towards his office, ready for the fight I knew would ensue. As sure as the sky was blue, Edward was sitting in his chair, watching the door when I came rushing through it. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he had been waiting for me.

"What is your problem?" Good way to start a conversation, Bella.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, sending me flowers, _kissing _me and then leaving!"

"You slapped me." So it had happened. It's good to know that you're not going crazy.

"You kissed me!"

I had moved closer to him, leaning on his desk as I yelled at him. I didn't want to fight, honestly, but I wanted to know why he was trying to kill me; emotionally, at least. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited till our eyes met.

"Alice knows."

Surprisingly (to me), he looked down a moment before our eyes met again. "I know." That was just the topping to my sundae.

"What? Did you accidentally let her have the file? Left it out so she'd have easy access? Do you want to ruin any semblance of a connection I have to your family so you won't have to deal with me anymore?"

"Dammit, you think this is all about you!" That was the first time he'd ever yelled at me. Oh, he'd gone off on me before but I knew that it had been playful. But now, he was yelling at me and I had to say it was quite frightening. "I didn't give Alice anything. She came in here and stuck her nose in places it shouldn't have been."

I couldn't say anything, one again struck silent because of something that was so true. Edward was standing now, defensively and I still had my arms crossed. We were both too tense to do anything other than stare.

"I hate you," he blurted after a few more moments of silence. Yes, that was the fifth surprise of my weekend, the most painful. He had never said those words to me and I had never wanted to hear them. It felt he had plunged a knife into my heart and I was slowly bleeding now. It stung, hearing those words from his mouth being directed at me. I felt the tears watering in my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I wouldn't cry in front of him.

With that in mind, I left.

**-**

**EPOV:**

I watched her leave and I knew she was crying before she had even left my office. I felt the guilt grab me like a vice and squeeze me tightly. I wanted to go after her but my feet were planted firmly in the spot I was standing, unmoved. I hadn't meant to say the harsh words but, like everything else, they had come out in the heat of the moment.

I didn't hate her. I hated the way she made me _feel_. I didn't like it and so, I pushed her away. But it was for the better, for her. No one wanted to be with Edward Cullen. Sometimes _I _didn't even want to be stuck with myself.

I sat down in my chair and pulled a file from underneath all the papers that cluttered my desk. I fingered the sides before I opened it and read over every detail. I always felt sick to my stomach when I read it but I couldn't help myself. Sometimes, I wondered myself how things would've gone if I had never gotten this file, never had to.

It was then that I seemed to have a moment of realization.

And, for once, I chose to listen to it.

-

I know, I know. You're all probably thinking 'not more unhappiness'. In all honesty, I can't have things go _that _smoothly for them. But, I let you get into Edward's head a little to find out how he feels about all this. The next chapter will be posted by next Tuesday at the latest. I want to tell you all that sadly, my story is coming to an end. I read that some of you are wanting a sequel and maybe I'll get the urge to write one, but for now, there is no sequel in the works.

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It makes me happy that so many of you stuck by my story even when I was being a lazy writer :)


	22. New Beginnings?

I know I haven't updated in forever but to be honest, I haven't been inspiried. I was waiting for the new season of House to kick things up a bit but when that didn't happen, I kind of moved away from my story. I missed it and you guys but without inspiration, I was pretty much at a loss of words. But, somehow, this chapter came to me and I managed to gather some time to write it out. I understand that some of you are angry that I keep popping in and out, dropping random chapters after long periods of time and I'm sorry that it took so long but hopefully, my inspiration will stick and I'll be able to continue on with the story.

**Chapter 22: New Beginnings?**

I sighed and leaned my arms on my desk. It had certainly been an eye-opening week. I groaned and rested my head in my hands, trying to force my thoughts in a different direction. It wasn't an odd occurrence for me to wonder about the perilous train wreck that was Edward and I. It had been five days since he'd told me he hated me and I was trying to stay as far away as physically possible from him. Although I was hurt by the words, I couldn't really blame him. I hadn't exactly been as gracious as I could've been with the situation handed to me.

Throughout my emotional rollercoaster and our relationship, I'd been as selfish as he had. I was in it for me, forgetting my feelings just to get a taste of him. I should've known better. He should've known better. Sometimes, I wished I could simply go back in time and let myself in on the huge mistake we'd be making if I accepted his offer.

Over the week, I'd come to realize that I still cared for the arrogant man despite his harsh words but it wasn't the same. We hardly saw each other, hardly spoke; never even argued anymore. I sometimes wanted to go upstairs and forgive him, ask him to forgive me but I didn't have the strength or the courage to do it. And nothing was ever that easy, especially with Edward.

I hadn't spoken to Alice yet either. I loved her like a sister but she had broken my trust and snooped into something that wasn't ready to be revealed just yet. Many times I had picked up the phone to call her, only to set it right back down. I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me for yelling at her. I knew she had been trying to be a good friend and it took me until now to realize it.

Whoever said life was completely fair and giving was full of crap.

With a headache quickly forming, I pushed the new stack of files away from me and stood up, deciding that a fresh coffee would do me good. I left my office hastily, my mind sent on the hot, brown liquid.

"Dr. Swan?"

I turned, startled by the rough voice calling my name, to see Emmett walking towards me. "You can call me Bella."

"We're at work," he reminded me.

I shrugged. "Everyone knows we're friends Em. Did you need something?"

He smiled, ruffled my hair a bit. "I just wanted to check up on you."

I had already begun to walk towards the small coffee area, knowing he'd follow shortly. He was already bypassing me before I'd even taken two steps.

"I'm a big girl."

"Even big girls need a friend," he told me, wrapping a massive arm around my much smaller shoulders. Even though he was marching into unwanted territory, it felt nice to have him around.

"I'm fine Emmett," I assured him as I started the coffee. I watched the water boil, my thoughts getting lost in the glass.

"I know what happened," he said quietly, probably trying to avoid the gossipers that I was sure already knew about my situation. "Everyone says you and my stubborn brother haven't been having good days."

"When have Edward and I ever had _good _days?"

He smiled but it seemed small in comparison to his usual grins. "I just wanted to know if things finally hit rock bottom."

I contemplated telling him that that was exactly what had happened. I wouldn't have to divulge the entire story, just a few little white lies so that everyone would stop asking about me and the man upstairs. Shaking my head, I decided that it wouldn't be such a good idea. Sooner or later, rumors would run their course.

"No, we've just both been busy," I responded, hoping I sounded convincing. I _had _been busy so at least I wasn't completely lying to him.

"Well, that's not what I heard."

Well, that didn't take long. "Rumors travel fast around the hospital. It's no big deal."

He laughed and bent down as though he were sharing a secret, "I heard that you and Edward had a secret affair going on and that you two had to put up a hard front to convince everyone otherwise."

I gasped and dropped the cup of coffee I had acquired over the past few minutes. When I felt the hot liquid spill onto my bare ankle, I yelped in pain and stepped away from the small table, trying to shake the burning feeling away. It had seeped into my shoe, drenching the black heel quickly and leaving a noticable stain before long. I groaned and slipped my foot out of it, wincing as I did so. I picked up the shoes and held it in my hands.

"I'll get an ice pack," Emmett told me and made his way into the clinic, returning a few seconds later holding a bag full of ice.

"Here you go," he announced, dropping the cold bag in my hand. We walked to my office and I thanked him before I sat down on my couch. I placed the bag on my foot, relieved when the stinging lessened slightly.

"I thought it was crazy too," Emmett mused from beside me on the couch. I raised a brow, confused by his words. "The rumor, I mean. You and Edward would never do that. You guys hate each other."

As his words came out, I found myself nodding along with him, hoping I didn't seem too downhearted. Things _had _been rocky between Edward and I. Me and him should've never started a somewhat relationship and we did hate each other. Well, he hated _me_. So, Emmett wasn't very far off base.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "It's time to go home and see if Rose needs any more ice cream."

I laughed, despite the pain coursing throughout my foot. "Tell her I said hello. We haven't talked in a long time."

"Will do Dr. Swan," he teased, kissing my forehead before he stood up and waved goodbye. Moments later, he was gone and my office was quiet again. I leaned my head against the back of the couch, reveling in the silence. I knew it would be short-lived and I tried to take in as much as I could before another storm hit.

**-**

I woke up to the sound of a siren. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. I tried to move my foot but it still stung from my earlier encounter with hot coffee. Wincing as I forced myself to stand, I wondered what time it was. The clock on my wall was broken and I made a mental note to buy a new one. I took slow steps towards my computer and turned it on, checking the time. It was nearly midnight. Wow, I'd slept a long time. After flipping through some abandoned files, I remembered something.

My eyes widened when I realized I still had to turn in my files upstairs. Much faster than I thought I could manage, I grabbed the files from my desk and hurried to the elevator, ignoring the pain in my foot. I could bandage it later. I was still thankful that I'd had another pair of heels in my desk.

When the elevator stopped on the second floor, I walked out and made my way to the nurse's station, dropping the files into the basket before the elevator doors had even closed. Pleased with my fast pace, I breathed a relief and began walking back towards the elevator.

I pushed the button and as I waited for the elevator, I looked over to see Edward's dark office. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He was usually in there around midnight, either working on a case or simply relaxing after a hard case had been solved. Curious, I made my way towards the door, pulling it open once I reached it. I knew I shouldn't be entering his area but I couldn't help my curiosity.

It was odd to be in his office when he was absent from it. It didn't feel right. As I walked into the dark room, I noticed that it smelled exactly like him. Shaking my thoughts, I moved towards his desk, frowning at the mess that covered it. There were papers stacked upon papers and pencils littering his keyboard and floor. It was a disaster but it was Edward. He had never been the tidy type.

I ran my fingers along the portable piano he had. I had heard him playing it a few times but other than that, I'd never seen him lay a finger on it. Sometimes, back before the train wreck happened, I'd wanted to see him play it. It sounded so beautiful when I heard it.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the door open. I turned around only as it closed, creating a vague 'pop'. I was surprised to see Edward standing in front of the door, staring at me like he was seeing a ghost. I tried to gather an excuse, anything that would make it reasonable for me to be in here.

We didn't say anything to each other, just stood there. I didn't want to say anything, afraid that he'd yell at me for stepping into his space or berate me for coming upstairs at all. It was a public hospital and I was the Chief of Medicine but he'd argue about it, knowing him.

"What are you doing?"

He sounded tired, strange. I wondered if he had even slept the night before. I couldn't clearly see his face but I knew that there were probably rings under his eyes, as usual.

"I…"

"And Bella Swan is left speechless," he announced to the darkness. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling defensive.

"I was looking for a file I needed."

"You haven't come up here in a week," he retorted, "I know you weren't looking for a file."

Glaring into the blackness that was his office, I hoped he could see it.

"That's going to become permanent if you keep doing it," he reminded me and I almost felt like we were back in time, back to the days when bickering was our biggest issue. I acted like I'd ignored his words and began to make my way out of the office, knowing he probably didn't want me there any longer anyway.

So it stands to reason that I was rattled when he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him easily. It was then that I saw his face and confirmed my suspicions. He hadn't slept, I was sure of it. His eyes had nearly purple rings underneath them, indicating the lack of sleep.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He breathed in before he answered, "I really don't hate you, you know."

I had been struggling within his grip when he said the words. I froze on the spot and looked up at him. He seemed to be truly honest, although with Edward no one ever knew. It was odd, hearing him almost apologize. It was probably the closest I'd ever get to an apology. I understood what he had said but I couldn't help the 'what' that escaped past my tight lips.

"I don't hate you," he repeated slowly, "I didn't mean what I said."

Was it really happening? Was Edward actually apologizing? I didn't know what to do. I stood there, staring up at him in amazement, wondering if I should nod or leave. Torn between confusion and hurt, I pulled my arm from his grasp and backed away from him.

"So, everything is supposed to be forgiven now?"

He looked down at me. "No, but I'm tired of avoiding each other."

"You're the one who didn't want this anyway," I reminded him, pointing between the two of us angrily.

"I changed my mind," he said as though it should've been obvious. I couldn't believe his audacity. I glared at him and moved a little closer.

"You can't just change your mind! We went through too much," I argued, jabbing an accusing finger into his chest as I spoke. He seemed unmoved by my proclamation. Actually, he didn't seem bothered at all that I disagreed with his idea.

"I wish you could see things my way Bella," he calmly replied.

"How can I when you switch moods so quickly that I can barely keep up? Edward, you told me you hated me a week ago and now you want to forget it ever happened?" He nodded. "Well, it doesn't happen that way! Things don't work that way. Believe it or not, everything doesn't go away with the snap of your fingers and a few words!"

"I-"

"I can't see things your way because your _way_ changes every damn minute," I fumed, more angry at myself than him, "You can't just say something and expect me to forgive you. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm the one that was trying to apologize in the first place," he nearly yelled, making me glare an even deeper hole into him, if that was possible.

"Saying I hate you isn't exactly forgiveness material," I retorted smartly. He rolled his eyes and I knew he knew I was right, even if he wouldn't admit it. I hated to be in this situation, arguing with him over forgiveness but maybe it was what we needed.

"Well, I don't hate you, so get over it." He was treating this as though it wasn't important, as though it had been just a minor slip of the tongue, nothing to be worried about.

"Get over it?" I pushed him a little. "Edward, I've been trying to get over you for the past month and a half and in case you haven't noticed, it doesn't work when you keep flip-flopping like you've been doing."

"You wanted this stupid relationship in the first place."

"You asked. Why do you care all of the sudden anyway?"

All was quiet for a few moments, both of us fuming. I was seconds away from walking out of the room, knowing that our yelling match would attract some unwanted visitors if we didn't end it. I also didn't want to argue with him. I was tired and my foot was still stinging from earlier.

"I don't hate you Bella," he repeated for the third time and I was about to remind him of the fact, when he continued, "I hate the way you make me feel."

He had said the words so quietly that they were almost inaudible but I'd heard them, barely. With wide eyes, I moved away from him, confused by his confession. Who knew tonight would be the winning night of the week? I wanted to say something, anything to cut the awkward tension that floated throughout the room but all I could do was stand there and stare at him as though he had some horrible deformity.

"I…"

"I'm sorry about the baby," he added, looking down at the ground.

If my eyes could've widened any further, they would've popped out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It seemed too good to be true. I didn't know whether to hug him or run away from him. It was all just so much to take in during one night. My mind was reeling with the new facts and I felt another headache coming on.

"I…I have to go," I muttered, moving away from him and towards the door. Before I opened the door, I turned to look back at him. He was watching me, still unmoved from the spot he'd been in since the beginning of our argument.

I lowered my eyes to the ground and left him standing alone in his dark office.

**-**

**Important AN: **Okay, I know you guys are probably confused. Why the sudden apology? Why the sudden change in Edward? But hey, don't get too winded there! I have this all planned out people. The next chapter will be this same night but in Edward's point of view and it'll help you guys understand his decisions a bit better. Be happy the dude finally cracked. My poor characters were so anxiety ridden that they were nearly broken so I had to let up on them a little bit...just a teensy weensy bit. No worries though folks, happiness is only a few chapters away. Well, as happy as one can get in a story ;D

Big thanks to my beta, whom I miss very much. She moved away and it's been difficult but she's still there for me, reading my stories and making sure my lazy self writes some more chapters.

Thank you guys so much for all your reviews by the way! I never have time to thank all of you personally but I want you to know that if I could, I totally would! You guys have helped make this story special and you stick by me even though I'm a total ass and don't update for weeks at a time. You guys make me a better writer and I'm thankful for all your comments and criticism.

**Ashleigh ;D**


	23. New Realizations?

**I updated rather fast this time if I might say so myself. **I heard a song over the radio and for some reason, it triggered my imagination and I began writing this chapter before I had even gotten home. I'm not sure how well I wrote Edward, seeing as this is the first time I've written a whole chapter with him as the only POV. Go ahead and give me your thougths once you've read it. They are more than welcome :)

Without further ado, Edward Cullen ladies and gents!

**Chapter 23: New Realizations?**

I wasn't completely sure as to where I was.

I tried to read the street signs but my blurred vision was making the usually minor task, difficult. I gave up after a few more tries and focused instead on the sidewalk in front of me. The silence was deafening but the bottled companion in my hand was keeping me company just fine. I lifted said companion to my lips and let the dark liquid spill into my mouth, forced it down my throat.

I was drunk again. It wasn't an odd occurrence as of lately. Being a doctor made things stressful and the weight of everything did nothing to aid in lessening the stress so it was to no one's surprise that I was roaming the streets at two in the morning, drunk and lost.

If I had to guess, I'd say I was near the hospital. I always seemed to end up near there when I was hammered, ironically. I hated the place. Glaring as though it could know how I felt, I turned towards the white and blue building and began to make my way towards it. I might as well stop by and say hello.

As I walked towards my destination, my thought fell on a certain brunette that I knew was still holed up in her office. It was Saturday, so she would probably be there for another hour. A pang went through my heart and I grimaced.

I remembered my words from the week before, remembered the way she'd looked at me after I said them. It had nearly torn me apart, seeing her so distraught. I usually couldn't read her so well but that day, just that particular day I could read every emotion she felt from her face. It was like she'd finally opened the book all the way.

I hadn't meant the words the way they came out. She'd left before I could explain myself and I hadn't seen her since. Not that it would have mattered, seeing as how I couldn't even figure myself out at the moment. It was ridiculous that I had been reduced to a drunken fool, trying to figure out my ever confusing feelings for my boss.

Well, that was a new one.

I'd never seen Bella Swan as my boss. She'd always been the annoying, younger girl that I loved to tease. When she grew up, she became the annoying, younger _woman _that I loved to irritate and mock. It was childish I suppose but it was how we showed affection or so I thought. I snickered at that thought. I'd never really seen her as a friend either. Friends showed affection, not co-workers. Lovers showed affection, not us. We –well, I wasn't really sure what _we _were at the moment. Miscommunication did a lot to people and I'd certainly done my fair share this week.

I realized that I'd made it to the hospital when I looked up to see the bright lights. I groaned and pulled my arm up to cover my eyes. Why did they have to make the damn things so bright? Sighing, I took a seat on the bench beside the doors and dumped my empty bottle into the trashcan.

Why I was _really _here, I had no idea. I hated the place so why was I here? The question ran through my mind over and over until I got tired of trying to answer it.

"I heard Bella…"

I looked up when I heard her name and saw two nurses across from me, giggling like young schoolgirls. They were standing close together, probably gossiping from the sounds of it. A light seemed to blink within my mind and I knew what had brought me back to this dreadful place.

Bella Swan.

She shouldn't have. She didn't want anything to do me and with good reason. Even _I _knew I had been an ass to her. But weren't we both in it for ourselves at first? I frowned as the words floated through my mind. Since when had it become an 'at first' situation? Things had changed so much over the past month that I wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I looked up to see one of the brunette nurses looking down at me, sporting a concerned expression.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm fine. I was just getting some…fresh air." The nurse nodded and retreated inside where her friend was waiting. I watched the two of them walk back to their station and I was about to do the same and leave when I saw another brunette walking across the lobby, slightly limping.

I raised a brow and leaned over to see her heading into the elevator.

Maybe it was time I paid a visit to my favorite doctor.

I pulled myself up from the bench and walked into the hospital, ignoring the curious looks from the nurses and patients. By the time I'd gotten to the elevator, it was already gone. I pressed the button and waited, impatiently tapping finger on my watch. Really, did these machines have to take forever?

When I finally made it to the second floor, she was nowhere in sight. I glanced to my left just in time to see the door to my office close. My brows rose in curiosity as I walked over to the dark room and peered in, watching her figure move within. She wasn't doing much, just looking down at my messy desk, no doubt frowning at it. She had always been the tidy one.

When she drifted over to my keyboard, I decided that it was time to intervene. I didn't need her snooping more than the time I allowed her to do it. I opened the door, unnoticed by her, and stepped in. She turned around when the door closed, creating a light 'pop' sound.

It was quiet while we stood there and I tried to find the right words to say. Suddenly, everything I wanted to say came to the forefront of my mind but I couldn't get my mouth to work.

"What are you doing here?" Of course, that would be the first thing I'd say. Way to go, Edward.

She seemed to analyze me for a moment, her eyes looking over me as though something was growing from my side.

"I…"

"And Bella Swan is left speechless," I announced, deciding that sentimental wasn't appropriate in my drunken state. Her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance and I knew an excuse was coming.

"I was looking for a file."

I raised a brow. "You haven't come up here in a week." She didn't blink. "I know you weren't looking for a file."

I saw her glare and my smile grew. "That's going to become permanent if you keep doing it." I saw her stare at me for another moment before she began to head for the door. Out of instinct and drunken stupidity, I reached for her arm and pulled her to me. It didn't go unnoticed by me how my body agreed with my actions.

She seemed exasperated as she asked, "Edward, what are you doing?"

I don't know what possessed me to say the words I did but when I looked down at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, I couldn't help it. "I really don't hate you, you know."

She seemed to stop when I let the words slip. She looked up at me, obviously confused by my statement. I briefly wondered if she'd always been this beautiful or it was just the alcohol. She seemed to be struggling with her words, her mouth opening and closing.

"What?"

"I don't hate you," I repeated as though she were a young child, "I didn't mean what I said." I knew I should shut myself up but the words just kept pouring out. I figured some part of me wanted her to know how I felt. The stupid part, if I was being honest with myself.

She was quiet before she said, "So, everything is supposed to be forgiven now?"

I didn't really know how to answer her question. I wanted everything to be forgiven, of course but I knew she'd probably throw me out the window if I told her so. I was tired of avoiding her. All of the feelings she was making me feel were driving me crazy but it only seemed worse when I _didn't _see her. Feelings never did a person any good, I concluded.

I looked down at her. "No, but I'm tired of avoiding each other."

"You're the one who didn't want this anyway," she argued, pointing between the two of us angrily.

"I changed my mind," I retorted simply. It was true. Despite my drunken state, I knew that I was making the right choice. I had changed my mind.

"You can't just change your mind! We went through too much," she fought, jabbing an accusing finger into my chest as she spoke. I didn't falter as she rambled about the issues we'd had over the past few months. It wasn't as though I were blind! I let her finish before I exhaled and tried to calmly explain things.

"I wish you could see things my way Bella."

"How can I when you switch moods so quickly that I can barely keep up? Edward, you told me you hated me a week ago and now you want to forget it ever happened?" I nodded, agreeing. "Well, it doesn't happen that way! Things don't work that way. Believe it or not, everything doesn't go away with the snap of your fingers or a few words!"

"I-"

Before I could even get words out, she was already speaking again.

"I can't see things your way because your _way_ changes every damn minute," she fumed, "You can't just say something and expect me to forgive you. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm the one that was trying to apologize in the first place," I reminded her, trying to keep my voice down. She was so infuriating sometimes. I _had _tried to apologize and even though it wasn't as smooth as it could've been, I had tried. At least, that's how I had seen it.

"Saying I hate you isn't exactly forgiveness material," she retorted. I rolled my eyes but on the inside, I knew she was right and it killed me. But I had told her what she'd wanted to hear.

"Well, I don't hate you, so get over it."

"Get over it?" She pushed me a little. "Edward, I've been trying to get over you for the past month and a half and in case you haven't noticed, it doesn't work when you keep flip-flopping like you've been doing."

"You wanted this stupid relationship in the first place." Those weren't exactly the choice words.

"You asked. Why do you care all of the sudden anyway?"

Why did I care all of the sudden? My feelings were honest, I realized as I stood beside her in my dark office. Quite a place to have a revelation, I mused. I wanted to tell her why, wanted her to know the reason behind my strange actions and words but my tongue didn't want to say them, choosing instead to repeat the same words from earlier.

"I don't hate you Bella," I repeated, feeling tired. "I hate the way you make me feel." Okay, alcohol sure had a way with words.

She moved away from me then, but not enough so that I couldn't reach her. She seemed to be thinking hard about something and as much as I wanted to ask her what, I kept my mouth shut, my eyes moving from her face to her flat stomach. A sadness I didn't know I could feel washed over me and I closed my eyes. It had been there and I had been ignorant, selfish. Things were all coming full circle now, it seemed.

"I…"

"I'm sorry about the baby," I blurted, not really over thinking my words.

Her eyes widened to near the size of golf balls. She was shocked, that much was true. I didn't know what to do. She was staring at me as though I had some hideous disease and my heart constricted at the thought of her hating me. I groaned when I realized how sentimental I was becoming.

"I…I have to go," she muttered and I desperately wished I had held her back. But I didn't. I let her leave. I decided that I was officially a whimp.

And my feelings, if they hadn't been clear before, were confirmed when she turned to cast one last look at me before she disappeared behind my door.

It wasn't guilt, or hate, or anger, or even irritation I felt for her. It was something else entirely and I knew that things were going to become even more complicated than before.

As if _that _were possible.

**-**

**Ah! **People, I think I seriously have my groove back. I wrote this chapter a few days after I finished the other one. I wasn't sure if I captured Edward. I'm not used to writing in his POV so it's a new experience. Was it okay? I always pictured him having some humor in his perspective, even during serious moments. Please tell me what you thought. I know you guys are probably still a little confused but we all knew he had feelings for her. It just took a little alcohol and Bella to make him say what he wanted to say ;)

You guys can tell me if it's crap. I promise I won't come after you :)

Thanks to Rose for betaing last minute, as usual. So, the inspiration for this chapter was a song. It's called 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. It's a really good song and some parts pertained to my characters! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me happy to see that you guys stuck by me all this time :)

**Ashleigh ;)**


	24. Holding Onto You

**A/N: **I know. I did have my groove back but it seems like everytime I sit down to write, something happens. I had a huge family issue that needed to be taken care of and it's still not over but I sat down one night, just wanting to check my mail when I had an idea and just typed it down. I sent it to Rose the next day and she edited it, happy that I'd finally sent her something. But, at least it's here and yes, the story is coming to an end soon. I would love to continue it into infinity but that isn't possible. Maybe I could do a sequel if you guys would like that but it wouldn't be until awhile.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I reached a thousand. You guys are awesome and I never thought so many people would be interested in my story! I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much and stick by me even though I'm a mess half the time. Now, I'll let you go and read the chapter you've been waiting for.

**Chapter 24: Holding Onto You**

I walked into the hospital early the next morning, prepared for anything but too tired to _really _care. I had been up until dawn the night before, only getting about two hours of sleep. What Edward had said really irked me and I just couldn't stop thinking about his words. He had apologized, almost sincerely and practically admitted to feeling bad about the whole thing. And I had no clue how to approach him.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?"

I nearly ran into Emmett as I collected myself and remembered that I wasn't at home. People were likely to talk if I was wondering around the hospital, lost in my own confusing thoughts.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?"

He furrowed his brows and looked around. "I work here, remember?"

Feeling stupid, I gave him a sure smile. "Of course I do. I meant in front of my office."

He laughed. "Oh, I was just wondering why Edward came to my house last night, drunk off his ass and talking about you."

I felt everything inside me fall. Had he said anything about what happened? Of course he did. Drunk or not, it was still Edward.

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Rose said he was mumbling something about his feelings for you," he smiled, laughing, "I knew the little bugger liked you."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Is that it?"

He seemed to think for a minute before he snapped his fingers. I could almost see the light bulb going off in his head. "Oh, wait, he also said something about feeling bad, but we couldn't really make it out. He passed out about ten minutes later."

"Do you know what he was talking about?"

I looked up and shook my head, probably a little too quickly. "No."

"Hmmm…I wish I would've. It sounded like he really felt bad."

"I bet he did," I mumbled as I opened my office door and nearly threw my things onto the couch, glaring the entire time. When I relocked my door and made my way towards the elevator, I could hear Emmett's loud footsteps catching up with me.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered I have an important meeting," I lied easily, pressing the service button. When I glanced at Emmett, he looked confused but he nodded at me.

"Well I better go too," he said before he wandered off. I waited until he left to get into the elevator and press the second floor button.

The ride was short and silent. It allowed me to wonder what the hell I was doing. _Returning to the scene of the crime_, I thought as I stepped off the elevator and walked towards Edward's empty office. I knew it wasn't empty though. Looking over to his much larger attached office, I could see him and his staff talking over something. A few seconds later, he waved his hand and they left the office, all staring at me as they went.

As the door swung closed, Edward looked up and met my eyes. I walked up to the office and went in, trying to decide what I was going to say.

"Emmett told me you went to his house last night," I repeated from what I'd heard.

"Thank you for telling me how _my _night went," he retorted as he filed some paperwork.

"Let's not play Edward," I ordered, wanting him to turn around and look at me. I felt like he was ignoring me when he had his back turned.

When he turned, he was sporting his infamous grin. "I thought playing was what you loved to do, boss."

He winked and I nearly lost it. I walked over and raised my hand, ready to let out everything I'd been holding in when he caught it and pulled me closer. We stood together for a moment before I started pushing against him.

"You're such an asshole!"

"Like I don't hear _that _enough," he said sarcastically, holding my wrist tighter. "Stop moving. I'll just hold you tighter."

"What is this? Some kind of fantasy you haven't gotten out of your system?"

"Oh, we've already done this fantasy, _boss_," he smirked and I raised my other hand to smack him on the shoulder. It was the best I could do at the moment, with one hand trapped between Edward's strong fingers.

"Will you let me go?"

"You'll just run," he replied, glancing briefly at the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that the idea?"

"I want to talk about last night."

My eyes widened. That was the one thing I hadn't planned on talking about. Sure, I intended to yell at him for his drunken stupidity but not how it had come to be. "I don't want to."

"Too bad," he said as he grabbed my other hand and sat me down in the chair. Silently, he walked to the door, locked it and shut the blinds on the windows. I felt like I was being held hostage. When he began to walk back towards me, his face full of determination, I knew I wouldn't be leaving until _he _wanted me to.

"Since when does the big bad Edward want to talk?"

"Since he got drunk and apologized," Edward nearly forced out. It seemed like talking about the night before wasn't such an easy topic for him either. I smiled as I watched him struggle. "Listen, this thing…between us-"

I interrupted him. "What 'thing' with us? We don't have thing. We didn't even have a thing when we were doing…whatever it was we were doing."

"You liked me," he replied in anger, using anything and everything to prove his point or get back at me. I couldn't really tell which.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because it seems like no matter what happens, we always end up back in this situation," he sighed, taking the seat across from me.

"What, yelling and nearly killing each other?" It was silent for a moment before we both gave short laughs. It was odd to hear him laugh in such a tense situation. Actually, it was strange that we were both laughing at all.

"Pretty much," he chuckled, his eyes meeting mine. "We need to talk about this."

"What is it you want to know Edward?"

"Do you like me?"

Eyes wide, I was startled by his question. It was so like Edward to put it as bluntly as that but I didn't know how to answer. After everything, I was confused but what was even more confusing was that I _did _still have feelings for him. I suddenly felt like I was back in high school, trying to ask a boy if he really did like me.

Without looking at him, I answered, "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

If my eyes could've gotten any wider, they would've popped out of my skull. I continued to stare at the glass table, not even bothering to look up. How was I supposed to answer that? With that thought, I realized that I didn't need to and promptly made a move to leave. I stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Of course he'd beat me to the door. I really needed to stop wearing these heels. They slowed me down. "I'm going to my office where I work."

"No."

I looked up for the first time, fire in my eyes. "Yes."

"No, you're staying here."

I tried to move around him but he blocked the door completely. "No, I'm going to my office to file paperwork and probably get another lawyer for you."

"Funny," he deadpanned and I glared at him. "You're not going anywhere."

"I hate you," I blurted, my eyes searching his face for something unknown to me. He just continued to laugh. I tried to push him but he grabbed my elbows and pulled me nearly face to face with him. I could feel his breath on my face.

"No, you don't."

"How do you know?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and tapped his chest, where his heart was. "Do you even have a heart? Do you even know what that is?"

Ignoring me, he continued, "You're avoiding my question."

"No, I'm just not answering it," I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's the same thing Bella." He moved us closer, effectively breaking my personal bubble.

"You're too close," I breathed, trying to push him away but failing miserably.

"Says who?"

"I-"

"Do you love me, Bella?"

"Do you love me, Edward?"

It seemed as though time stopped as he let me go and moved away a bit. Well, there was an effective move to get a guy off of you if I ever seen one. He seemed confused but after a second, he looked up, determined and confident. I was almost afraid of his answer.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

My jaw nearly dropped. "How could you not know? Wait, don't answer that." I pushed him away and made a move to open the door. Just as my fingers reached the handle, I was pulled back towards him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I hadn't kissed him in so long that it was foreign to me. He still tasted the same as I remember though. I didn't know why I couldn't pull away. His hand held my waist tightly to him and his other hand rested on my cheek.

After a moment of shock, I managed to pull myself away and stare at him.

"Why…do you keep doing this to me?"

He looked confused and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't do this whole game he had going anymore. It hurt me more than he could know. He played with my feelings, telling me he hated me one day and then kissing me the next.

"I'm not doing anything to you," he answered as though he had no clue as to what I was talking about.

"Edward, do you love me? Do you even _like _me?"

I didn't want to hear the answer. I didn't even know why I had asked it. I shook my head and opened the door.

"I do," he called as I got ready to close the door. Whether or not he meant love or like, I didn't figure out because the door shut a second later and I was heading towards the elevator. This thing between us, whatever it was, had to end before it got out of control.

I sighed and walked up to the elevator and pressed the service button. Just as the doors opened, I heard footsteps running towards me. Nervous, I turned around and was shocked to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward, what are you-"

I was cut off when his lips met mine for the second time that day.

**-**

I know it's different but I need to start making the story head towards the end. Alice/Bella reconcilation in the next chapter. I don't like keeping them apart so they'll be friends again soon. Also, some 'family time'. I was missing Esme and Carlisle, so I'm bringing them in to. Review and tell me what ya thought!

Also, another big thanks to you guys!

**Ashleigh ;)**


	25. Bad Romance

**A/N: Please read. **I hate to say it but this story is coming to an end. I'll miss it. I wanted to finish it before the new year but that won't be possible. It only has maybe one more long chapter and an epilogue. And no, Edward and Bella won't ride off into the sunset that easily. Also, this chapter may be a little sappy. I went a little overboard. It's probably all the Christmas cheer and such. Anyways, don't want to bore you with my commentary so on with the reading!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Bad Romance**

**BPOV:**

"Are you crazy?" In one swift move, I pushed him away with both of my hands. It wasn't easy but he didn't put forth any effort to stop me, so I put a few steps between us. After he was distanced from me, I took a few deep breaths and looked around him to see a few nurses staring curiously at us. That was great. With more strength than I knew I had, I grabbed Edward and pulled him into the open elevator.

"I didn't know you wanted _this_ one to be played out," he commented as the doors closed. He winked at the nurses before the iron door shut with a short groan. I waited a few seconds and pressed the emergency button. The elevator made another groaning sound and stopped.

"We're only on the second floor," Edward stated, his eyes moving from me to the elevator door. "It won't take them long. We'll have to be quick."

"Do you only think about sex?"

"When the occasion calls for it," he smirked, moving closer. I put my hand up and stepped back against the wall.

"You stay on that side and I'll stay on this side," I said, still holding my hand. He ignored me and moved closer. "Seriously, Edward, I will not hesitate to kick your cocky ass."

He laughed, seemingly amused by my threat. "We both know you can't do that."

I internally rolled my eyes before I got down to business. "What you just did you there? That was _not _appropriate. What next? Are you going to tell everyone we slept together too?"

He seemed to think as I crossed my arms, waited. "Actually, I was thinking of making a banner. That way, that loser doctor downstairs will leave you alone."

I almost dropped my jaw. I couldn't believe him. I was trying to be serious, talking about things between us, what he'd just done and all he can think about is the doctor downstairs who sometimes hit on me. I reached up and punched him in the jaw. I knew it wouldn't seriously harm him but it made me feel better.

"You hit like a girl," he commented, rubbing his jaw.

I sighed. "I _am _a girl, in case you forgot."

His eyes roamed my body and I had a sudden urge to cover myself with my hands. "No, I definitely didn't forget."

"Eyes up here, perv," I said, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes to mine. We stood still in silence for a moment and I briefly wondered why security hadn't called or come to the elevator. Someone must have called about the elevator not coming down or up.

"I think we should go out."

Then Edward's voice brought me back to the situation. I stared at him, confused and still a little angry that he'd done what he did.

"You kissed me out there, in front of people," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Well, they would've known sooner or later. Banner, remember?"

I scoffed and pushed him away. "You're disgusting."

"Terms of endearment," he laughed and went to lean against the wall. "We can't stay in here for long. I have things to do and you'll have to fire the security staff for being so slow."

"Or I could just fire you," I said, trying to keep my voice low.

"You would miss me too much."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you love me," he mused as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I huffed and rolled my eyes but at the moment, I couldn't deny him and I didn't know why. Well, I _knew _why but I didn't want to know why or care for the matter.

"Doth the lady protest?"

"You are something else," I mumbled and went to press the button on the elevator, needing to get out of there and get some fresh air.

"Something else that you love," he continued. "Why don't you just admit it?" I looked over at him and glared. "Oh, did I push too hard? Are you not ready to admit it? That's okay, we can wait." He moved quickly and before I could blink, had me opposite the buttons. I blew the hair out of my face and looked up at him.

"I don't even like you," I breathed.

"Like and love are two different things," he said.

"No they aren't," I argued, shoving him. "You have to like someone to love them. They go together. Unlike us."

"Is this about…it?"

I looked up, the memory long ago but still fresh. I hadn't thought about _that _situation for weeks but he was now bringing it back up, causing the hurt to bubble to the surface. It wasn't that I didn't want to think about it. It just caused pain that I'd rather keep buried when I thought about everything that went into it and everything it had caused.

"This has nothing to do with it," I denied, averting my eyes to the ground.

"You're lying," he spoke, almost echoing off the silent walls of the elevator.

I kicked at the air and tried to remember my reasons for starting this ridiculous relationship in the first place.

**APOV:**

"Do you think they've gotten over it, yet?"

I looked up at my older brother as he shrugged and moved to say something to one of the security guards. I was pleased with how the day was going. At first, I'd come in to apologize to Bella. She was my best friend and I hadn't wanted to fight but when I heard one of the nurses say that Bella and Edward kissed and then went into the elevator arguing, I knew I had to do something. I quickly pieced everything together, hopeful that my assumptions were right. And they were.

So, I'd stalled the security team and told everyone who tried to use the elevator that it was broken until further notice.

"Security says they can only keep it closed off for another twenty minutes."

I looked over at the elevator and smiled. "I really think that's all they'll need."

"Why do you think that?"

I looked over at him. "They love each other. They'll fight and get over it. That's the way it's always been."

Emmett was silent before he began to laugh. "Edward in love? Well, I didn't see that one coming."

I remembered all the times I'd seen the two arguing over a patient, a lawsuit or even personal matters and realized that it had been there all along. I had just been too ignorant to notice. I looked up at my brother and smiled.

"I did."

**EPOV:**

"I hate you." That was the third time she'd told me that in five minutes. I ignored it and shot her another grin, hoping that she'd get mad enough and come to my side of the elevator. I didn't want to invade her space any more than I'd had. One, because I was finally gaining some respect for the woman, and two, I didn't want another bruise on my jaw. I was already thinking of reasons as to how I got this one. Other than getting punched by my boss because I pissed her off.

"This turned out to be a good day," I commented. She continued to glare at me. I had always tried to master her glare but it never came out quite right. After a moment, her hazel eyes moved from mine to the silver elevator doors.

"We can leave as soon as you admit it."

Her eyes averted back to mine before I could let out a breath. They were hard again, like I knew they'd be.

"I don't," she said.

I didn't believe her at all. For one, she had looked away when she said it. I knew when she lying, having known her long enough. I couldn't really explain the second reason. My realizations, although few and far between, they we're always the truth. I knew myself well enough to know when to give up an act. I liked her, maybe even loved the stubborn woman opposite of me. Of course, I wouldn't tell her until she told me.

I didn't even know why I liked her. She wasn't my type. She was stubborn, fought me on everything. She even punched me when I pissed her off. That didn't exactly equal love. It didn't even equal like. But I did and even though I couldn't explain it, I wanted her. It was a want I didn't know I had until I'd lost it. And now, standing against the wall, angry but confined, she was beautiful. Damn, I was turning into a sap.

"Well…"

"No," she simply said.

"I'm waiting."

"No."

**BPOV:**

If there was ever a word to describe Edward, it was surely persistent. I didn't know why I didn't fire him long ago. When I really thought about it, I knew the answer. I didn't fire him because I enjoyed him being around me, in the hospital, in my life. We argued too much and hardly got along but I liked it because it was us. It was something no one else had and I hadn't wanted to let go of it until the strings of our relationship had been thread so thinly that even I couldn't hold them together anymore.

And when I finally thought he'd hit rock bottom, he starts showing emotion, asking me if I love him and telling me he loves me. Well, kind of. I hadn't figured out if he meant like or love yet.

"Are you going to answer?"

"No," I replied, hoping security would get here before I tried to tackle him and get out. It would be ironic considering _I _was the one who'd pulled him in here to being with.

"I answered you."

"No, you didn't." Not completely anyways.

"I did too," he countered. "You asked and I answered."

"You didn't say which."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed and placed a hand to my temple. "I asked you if you liked me or loved me and all you said was 'I do'."

"Well, I'm not finishing until you answer."

"No," I said curtly. If it was denial I was feeling, so be it. I didn't want to start something that I knew would turn into the end before it even began.

"Denial isn't good for anyone, Bella," he smiled and I groaned.

"If I remember correctly, denial is right up your alley," I said, "Along with hurtful, unhelpful, and uncaring."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing gets to you, does it? I swear, it's like talking to a damn brick wall."

"You know I'm not any of those," he said in a steady tone.

"Do I? It's all I've ever known. You say you care but you turn around and do things completely opposite what you said."

"Don't play innocent, Bella," he accused. "You can't exactly call yourself a victim in this little game."

"You referring to this as a game is just truth enough," I muttered and moved towards the buttons where the bright red phone was waiting for me. Before I reached it, he stepped in front of me and held both of my hands.

"Do you not want to tell me you love because you're afraid that I won't love you back or that you'll be vulnerable?"

I gulped and moved away. It was the question of ultimate truth, the way I looked at it. I'd already been vulnerable with everything that happened but it seemed worse when you loved someone. I wasn't sure of my feelings, or anything, for the matter.

"I…I-"

**APOV:**

"It's time to go up there," one of the security officers said. I bit my lip, but I knew that it would happen eventually. I just hoped that all was resolved before it did so. I watched the oldest security guard pick up the phone and press a number. He seemed to get impatient after a moment. Emmett was still rocking back and forth on his heels, impatient and bored.

"Let me try," I told the man. Before he could argue, I grabbed the phone and pressed a random number, hoping to stall.

**BPOV:**

"Well?"

I looked up into Edward's green eyes, now darkened from the light in the elevator. He was still holding my hands, restricting me from using the phone. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless; having nothing to say to him that wouldn't sound strangled or pathetic.

"It's…confusing," I finally began. "After everything, I don't know what to feel. What if this is just a game to you? What if this is just another prank? Edward, I've known you long enough to know who _you _are and compassionate isn't one of them. I know you became a doctor because you were smart enough to, not because you cared about the patients, even though I know you do sometimes." I took a breath, continued. "I won't answer you but I'll tell you this. I don't want this to be a game. It may have started out as just a fling, a game, but I never wanted that."

He opened his mouth to talk but I cupped my hand over his lips to stop him. I heard the phone ring behind him.

"I wanted you. That was it."

Before he could respond, I pulled my hands from his grasp and pushed him gently to the side to pick up the phone. I heard the man's voice, along with a familiar voice, lighter and feminine. It was Alice. I was never happier to hear her voice.

"Thank you so much," I said to the man as I pressed the button that released the elevator doors from the emergency hold. I gave Edward one last look before the doors opened and I walked out.

I was nearly halfway to my office when an unseen force smacked into me. I was taken aback before I noticed the black spikes. I hugged back just as tightly.

"I missed you," Alice said once we broke apart. "And I'm sorry about everything. You were right. It wasn't my business. But you can trust me with anything, you know that right?"

She had spoken so fast that I had to strain to hear her. "I missed you too. You're forgiven and yes, I do trust you. I just didn't know how to…go about telling you everything."

She looked to the elevator for a split second but that was all it took for me to figure out that she must have known about everything. "You stalled the elevator, didn't you?"

"I…yes," she replied guiltily. I couldn't find it in me to get angry. I looked over at the elevator to see Edward talking to Emmett. His eyes met mine for barely a second before he returned his attention to his older brother.

"How did everything go?"

I looked at her and sighed. "The way it usually goes."

"And how is that?"

"Painfully," I answered.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "It'll be okay." I nodded but I couldn't really agree with her. It seemed like everything had changed in that small elevator. It wasn't as though nothing big had been said but I admitted something that I thought I'd never admit to Edward. I had never wanted what we had to be a game.

"Do you think anything will be different?"

Taking one last glance at Edward, I nodded and looked to my best friend. "I know it will."

**-**

If it was to your liking, that's for you guys to decide. I wasn't initially going to post this today but I finished it earlier than I had planned and decided to post it so that you guys can have a present from me! I won't be updating until the holidays are over. Once again, this story is sadly coming to an end fairly soon. Please review and give me your thoughts. And a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed and been reviewing every chapter or even those who review occasionally. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed this story and I can't thank you enough for your comments and helpful criticism.

Now, I have to go finish wrapping presents for everyone! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas!

**Ashleigh ;)**


	26. Ever The Same

**A/N: **Hola my wonderful readers! I have some important news. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm sad to have to end the story but it's coming to a definite end. I know some of you would like me to continue with a sequel and I might, but I need the plot bunnies to come find me before I do such a thing. Fortunately, I have had some ideas but none that are ready for paper. I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this story. I know it got a little messy and I know I was on hiatus numerous times but you guys stuck by me and kept giving me encouragment! So, thanks a bunch!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 26: Ever The Same**

You know how they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder? Well, they forget to mention that along with fondness, comes hurt, anger and a broken heart. Yeah, I didn't think that sounded very good either. I guess they couldn't say that absence makes the heart broken, huh? I sighed and tried to clear my irrational thoughts. It had been a difficult couple of weeks. My eyes quickly scanned a few papers before I signed the top and dropped it onto another growing pile.

It hadn't really been _that _bad. I mean, for someone who didn't know what was going on, it wouldn't seem that bad. But, for me, it was bad; working with the person who had stolen your heart, broken it as many times as possible and somehow regained it made everything _very _difficult for me and hopefully for him. It's not as though I want him to be tortured with it like I am, but it's not like I don't want him to not even think about it a little bit.

I guess I deserve what I got. Biting off more than I could chew, right? I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk. It had also been a very boring few weeks. There were no fights, no arguments and Edward hadn't almost killed anyone either. It felt like the world had been thrown off balance. When Edward isn't 'accidentally' almost killing someone or not having a lawsuit against him, something is definitely off.

Or maybe it isn't.

This is how it's been for the past few weeks. I contemplated every waking thought that entered my mind. Every 'what-if', every confusing thought, every want and wish for things to return to normal. It was probably going to drive me insane, if I wasn't there already. I could handle nearly everything thrown at me but Edward, I could not. He was like some unstoppable force that continued to get under my skin, even without contact.

"Bella, are you awake?"

I dropped the pen I was holding and sucked in a breath quickly, my thoughts scattering as I tried to focus on the person who had just walked through my office. I saw Rosalie moving gracefully across my carpeted office, her pregnant belly slightly large. I smiled and got up to go around the desk to embrace her.

"You've gotten bigger," I commented, my eyes glancing downward for just a moment.

She smiled and placed a hand over her swollen stomach. "Yeah, that happens over time. It wouldn't seem so big if you'd stop by more often."

My eyes widened as I realized that I hadn't talked to Rose in so long. I had been too caught up with my own personal issues to even give her a call. "I'm so sorry, Rose. It's just been…hectic."

When I saw the sympathy in her eyes, I knew Alice had told her. It didn't surprise me in the least though. We were all best friends and there shouldn't be secrets. _Shouldn't _have been secrets, I corrected myself. But now it's out. I suddenly felt a weight being lifted, if only slightly.

"_I'm _sorry about what happened," she said, placing a comforting hand on mine. I smiled my gratitude and moved back a little, not wanting her sympathy but not wanting to offend her. Even though the secret was out, I didn't want pity or sympathy for it. It's my problem. Well, it _was _my problem.

"It's no big deal," I shrugged and moved away, my smile probably coming off as a bit forced, since it was.

"I know you too well, Bella Swan," she chided playfully as she moved closer to my desk as I sat down. I still had so much paperwork to get through and so little time. I heard Rose touching the pictures and other personal items along my desk before she sighed. I looked up, one brow raised in question.

"It's just, you seem so closed off now."

"I just went out with Alice a few days ago."

"Sure, but to buy groceries. She said that if she hadn't done that, you would've starved to death."

I scoffed. "I would not have. You know Alice has a tendency to overreact." I watched as she stared down at me, giving me that pointed look that clearly said, 'I'm right and your wrong. Don't argue with me about it'.

I sighed and pushed my chair back. "Everything is fine. I've just been overloaded with work and such."

"Maybe you need a vacation," she offered, shrugging.

I had thought about it. I thought about leaving for a few weeks to Cabo or some other foreign place with a beach and a nice hotel. But I couldn't do it. I don't know what was stopping me. Everyone suggested I go but I just couldn't and a part of me didn't want to go. But, day after day, it was beginning to look more appealing.

"You're off in your own world again," Rose said, her voice stopping my thoughts in their track. "You really need to get out of here."

I mock glared. "I happen to like it here."

"Whatever you say, Bells," she laughed before her eyes went to the watch on her wrist. "I have to go but I want you to come over for dinner sometime. Emmett misses you."

"Emmett works one floor above me."

She smiled. "It's not the same Bells and you know it." She waved a goodbye and disappeared out of my office quickly, obviously in a rush to get wherever she was going. I leaned back against my chair again, more than ready to venture back to my thoughts where the idea of Cabo awaited me.

"Bella?"

"What?"

Realizing that I had probably just yelled at an employee, I sat up and looked straight ahead, to where one of Edward's teammates stood in the doorframe, looking slightly frightened. I sighed and stood, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"I have a message," he stated before he walked towards me, nervously I might add, and dropped the paper on my desk. I looked down at it.

"He was bound to get one sooner or later," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you," I said. I looked up at him one last time before he nearly bolted from my room. Was I really that scary? Moving onto the tiny slip of paper resting on my desk, I grabbed it and sat back down.

"So, who did you almost kill this time, Edward?"

Hesitantly, I unfolded the paper and quickly read over the fine handwriting that was clearly Edward's. I scanned the words, over and over, until my eyes began to hurt. Four weeks and _this _was what I got? I swear, sometimes all I wanted to do was smack him upside the head. With a laugh, I remembered that I'd done that _and _punched him.

Crumbling the tiny slip in my hand, I headed out of my office, towards the office of the doctor who was about to get another earful. Honestly, I didn't want to go up there and make some big speech about his stupid note. Maybe I'd just deck him again and get it over with. Or I could lie. As I rode in the elevator, I thought of the endless possibilities. The familiar ring sounded in my ears and I stepped off, edging my way towards his clear office.

At first, I couldn't see anyone but as soon as I thought it, Edward came into view. He was in his smaller office, the blinds slightly closed as he sat on his chair, his eyes closed, looking peaceful. I rolled my eyes and walked into the sunlit room.

"Why am I not surprised to find you sleeping?"

"Why am I not surprised you're here?"

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I was happy he had his eyes closed.

"I thought for sure your little note was another lawsuit. You know, I'm surprised you've gone so long without one."

"I am a good doctor," he laughed, "Sometimes."

I resisted the urge to laugh. His eyes were still closed, almost as though he were refusing to look at me. I raised a brow and crossed my arms.

"So, you got it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you like it?"

I scoffed. "All you put was 'did you think I wouldn't ever talk to you again?' What's there to like? By the way, you need teammates who aren't deathly afraid of me. What did you tell them?"

He smirked. "That you ate people like them for breakfast. What else?"

When he was met with silence, his eyes opened, meeting mine. He smiled and sat up, running a hand through his messy locks. It wasn't awkward, just strange. We hadn't talked about anything that had happened in the elevator, or anything for that matter. We simply hadn't seen or talked to each other since _that _day, as I liked to refer to it as.

"So, obviously you didn't like the note."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"I _am _your boss. I'm allowed to check in on you."

He laughed. "I'm not a child."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, you aren't a child. You're a grown man who _acts _like a child." He kept his smirk, unfazed by my mild insult.

After a moment, he stood, his height overshadowing me by a few inches. He stepped around me and towards his desk. I felt disappointment settle in my stomach and I wasn't sure what I had wanted to happen. Things between us were still rocky, no matter how civil we were being. Unspoken words had more meaning that spoken ones in my book.

"I…about the elevator…" I started but somehow, I couldn't find the right words. Everything I said came out mumbled and pathetic. I felt like one of the blubbering nurses that fawned over him every day.

"It was nothing," he said and the disappointment in my stomach turned to a wretched hurt that seemed to overtake every cell in my body. I hadn't thought it was nothing. He seemed to notice something because I could read regret all over his face. There's a first time for everything, I guess.

"I didn't mean it like that," he corrected himself, moving towards me. I nodded and backed up a bit as I bit down on my lip.

"Will you answer me honestly if I ask you a question? I know honesty has another meaning for you but, please?"

He nodded and I breathed. "That day in the elevator… was enlightening to say the least. I've been avoiding you because…well I couldn't face you. I guess I secretly wanted you to be the first to give in. And you did and now I'm here and I don't know what to say."

He took it all in before he asked, "What's the question?"

"Was it all a game to you? Was I just another notch on your bedpost?" I didn't like the vulnerability that filled me when I let the words out. Maybe I was just afraid of what the answer was. Whatever the case, I suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow me. Hopefully right now.

"No."

I looked up, surprised by his answer but relieved all the same. I never knew how Edward had really worked, never understood him. I'd always thought he was some player that never cared for anyone, which was partly true but he was…different now. Not in all aspects, of course.

"Did you really think I would say yes?"

I gave a small laugh and threw the piece of paper I had nearly torn in half to him. He caught it easily before placing it on his desk. He moved towards me, slowly, almost hesitant but there was always an air of confidence when it came to Edward, no matter what he was doing. When he stopped in front of me, I looked up at him and smiled.

I saw him leaning closer but I put a hand to his mouth, effectively stopping him. He stared at me in confusion before he pulled back, obviously thinking it over. I sighed and backed up just a step, so we wouldn't be so close.

"I really like you, I do," I said gently, "But if this is going to go anywhere, I want to do it right."

He remained silent for another moment before he spoke again. "What do you mean?"

"Are you hungry?"

When he looked at me as though I were crazy, I laughed and waited for his answer. He nodded, slowly, probably contemplating if he should just lie and get away from the crazy woman who had just switched gears on him.

"Good," I smiled. "You can take me to lunch then."

"Wait, that isn't-"

I raised a brow and waited for him to continue but when he didn't, I sighed. "After everything that happened, I just want to go…slow. How does being friends sound?"

"But you said you like me," he said, almost pouting.

"I do but good things start out small," I said, already turning to head out the door. When I didn't hear him following, I turned and saw him still standing where I'd left him. Why was he always so difficult? I knew he understood my need for starting out slow. I think he didn't want to accept it. New Edward or not, he was still used to getting _his _way.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Haven't you ever heard that friends turn into lovers?"

He let out a chuckle. "We were already _lovers_."

"I take points off for sarcasm," I stated as we walked into the elevator, ignoring the glances we got from passing nurses and doctors. When the elevator doors closed, I turned to look at him. His hand was still clutching mine.

"I didn't know this was a date," he said in his mocking tone, clearly trying to make me feel like an idiot.

"It's not," I replied easily as the doors opened. "It's a lunch between two potential friends." I nearly dragged him across the lobby and into the cafeteria. A few watched us, probably curious as to if there would be another blowout and some just glanced, not caring either way. I found us a table quickly and we sat down.

"Bella-"

"Give me time," I interrupted him. I placed my hand over his and watched as certain emotions danced across his face.

"I'm _really _impatient."

I smiled. "I know."

He sighed before he looked up with a smile. Neither of us spoke for a moment, enjoying this newfound ground we were on. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It felt just…right. Part of me still couldn't believe how fast everything had gone by or how fast it had felt now that everything was resolved. Well, not _everything_.

But there was always time for that.

**-**

Please don't come find me and push me off a cliff. I know it was a little rushed and they didn't have a perfectly happy ending but hey, I didn't want them to get all mushy and kiss and makeup. Everything will be revealed in the epilogue, I promise. I know it was a bit corny too but I'm a sucker for that stuff. So, once again, I'm glad no one knows my address ;) Please review in kind, like you great fans always do!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. And don't worry, I won't make you wait long for the epilogue. This I can promise for sure, since it's already half done. Thanks to Rose for betaing even when she had tons of work and assignments to catch up on. She's the most awesome beta and I will never use another person as mine. So, everyone give a big thanks to her too, because she edited the story with her strict grammar bully eye.

**Ashleigh ;)**


End file.
